Big Hero 6 Watching The Trailers
by PhoenixWarriorFox88
Summary: Big Hero 6, Tadashi, Aunt Cass, Callaghan and Bob the policeman disappeared just after Hiro finished his microbots. They reappeared in a strange place with a strange girl who told them that they were gonna be watching movie trailers about the future.
1. What just happened?

**Hey peeps! :) I've ****_really_**** been wanting to see a Big Hero 6 watching the movies/trailers fanfic ever since I saw the movie, but there aren't any yet! So I decided to make one myself!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hiro had been working on his microbots for several days now, and they were finally ready for the showcase. He had to admit that he was feeling pretty nervous about the showcase. What if he didn't get in?

Hiro walked over to one of the blue bin containers and opened it, looking at all of the microbots inside. There were hundreds, just in the one container. Tadashi walked over and they stared at them all, and Tadashi stuck his fist out. Hiro stuck his fist up and they fist-bumped.

Suddenly there was a blinding white flash of light, and Hiro yelped as he jumped back. Hiro and Tadashi both covered their eyes when the light became too bright and they vanished.

* * *

The Lucky Cat Cafe had just closed and Aunt Cass was trying to decide whether to eat a delicious looking iced-donut or not. She decided to just stuff it and eat the caramel donut. It wasn't as if she couldn't make more for the cafe later.

She grabbed the donut and walked up the stairs to her living room. Mochi the fat cat twirled around her legs and purred, and she leant down to pat him with one hand and eat her donut with the other.

She stood back up and started wondering if she should make some dinner for her nephews, and she started walking to her kitchen with Mochi following her. She was at the top of the stairs when there was a bright white light. She closed her eyes tight and grabbed the railing with her free hand. She disappeared.

* * *

Up in Hiro and Tadashi's room Baymax's red container/charging station was surrounded by a white flash of light and it disappeared.

* * *

It had been a long day of helping Hiro with his microbots - or in Fred's case reading comic books - and Wasabi was driving them all in the van. He was giving them rides back to their houses so they wouldn't have to walk home.

Before they could get to Honey Lemon's house; which was the closest, there was a red light and Wasabi had to stop.

"Do you guys think Hiro's gonna get in to SFIT?" Wasabi asked as they waited for the red light to turn green.

Fred laughed. "Of course the little man's gonna get in, his microbots are awesome!"

"They are, I can't wait for the presentation!" Honey exclaimed.

GoGo rolled her eyes and smirked, "I'd be surprised if he didn't get in."

The light turned green and Wasabi drove through. They were almost at Honey Lemon's when there was a sudden blinding white flash of light and Wasabi yelled and pulled over to the side of the road. They all covered their eyes and everyone in the van vanished.

* * *

At SFIT, Professor Callaghan was thinking about how much he hated Krei and how much he missed Abigail.

He idly wondered if any of the inventions at tomorrow's showcase would help him avenge Abigail, but he doubted it. Although he was going to take some supplies to fake his own death just in case.

There was a bright flash of white light and he covered his eyes, wondering if something had malfunctioned or blown up. He disappeared before he could find out.

* * *

At the San Fransokyo police department, Bob the policeman was sitting behind his desk, waiting for his shift to end.

It had been a perfectly normal day, and he was bored. The only disturbances had been cats stuck in trees and old ladies' purses being snatched.

He sighed and spun in a circle on his rolling desk chair. Suddenly there was a blinding flash of light and he covered his eyes. He wondered if there was anything wrong with the power, but it was too bright to open his eyes. He vanished.

* * *

There was a brilliant flash of white light and everyone that had disappeared found themselves sitting on a red, carpeted floor.

"Uhhh... what just happened?" Hiro asked in confusion, but shrunk back when everyone stared at him.

Everyone jumped when a new voice spoke up from behind them, "Hi!"

They turned to see who spoke (which relieved Hiro, since everyone had stopped staring at him) and saw a strange girl, and she looked around Hiro's age.

She had long limbs, she was skinny and pale, and she was smiling at them (although her eyes slightly narrowed when they landed on someone in the group, but no one noticed).

She had long gold hair with copper streaks that was in a high-ponytail and lavender-blue eyes with a few freckles on her cheeks. She was wearing a blue leopard-print shirt that had the words '2 COOL 4 SCHOOL' on it under a purple, unzipped hoodie. She had a black belt and black track-suit pants with a picture of a phoenix on the top of the right pants leg. She had lavender-and-silver runners with gold lightning bolts on the sides. She was also wearing a gold watch on her left hand.

"To answer your question Hiro, I brought you all here." She looked at Hiro as she spoke, and he was a little weirded out that she knew his name.

"Not to sound rude or anything, but who are you, how do you know my little brother's name, and how did you bring us here?" Tadashi asked, and her grin widened.

"Oh yeah, I should probably introduce myself. My name is PhoenixWillowsRox88, but you can call me Phoenix. I know all of your names because of reasons that I can't tell you, but I brought you all here with my author powers." The girl - or Phoenix - got up and shook all of their hands.

"Unbelievable." Hiro muttered, but no one heard him.

Aunt Cass looked confused, "What are author powers?"

"Author powers are special powers that every fanfiction author has. Just so you know, I brought you all here to watch some special movie trailers."

Bob the policeman raised an eyebrow at Phoenix. "So you're telling me that you brought us all here using... magic powers, just to watch movie trailers?"

"Pretty much. The only thing you missed is that these movie trailers are about things that are gonna happen in the near future." Phoenix looked pleased that they'd all caught on so quickly, but everyone was gaping at her.

"Should I file a report that you kidnapped us, or..."

Phoenix cut Bob off. "Don't worry, as soon as we're done here I'll send you all back to the respective places you disappeared from."

"Okay, but where are we watching these trailers?" Hiro asked.

"I have a theatre to go to, but there's something I need to do first." She walked over to a red, container-like object that was in the shadows and said, "Ow."

Instantly it started beeping and a circle started flashing. It opened up and a big, white, marshmallowy robot inflated. "Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'."

"Baymax is here...?" Tadashi looked so bewildered.

Phoenix ignored him for the moment. "Hello Baymax. I'm Phoenix, and you are rather important to the events coming up, so can you please stand with everyone else?"

Baymax did as he was told, but when he was standing next to Hiro and Tadashi he tilted his head to the side. "I am confused. Do you not need medical attention?"

"No Baymax." Phoenix assured him, and she turned towards a blank stretch of light purple wall. Everyone else turned to look at the wall, and looked at Phoenix quizzically when they saw nothing there.

Phoenix clicked, and a door appeared in the wall. Everyone gaped at it and Bob was starting to feel creeped out: after all, he didn't believe in magic.

"C'mon everyone, this way to the theatre." They all followed Phoenix, not really feeling like they had a choice.

They were in a large theatre. There were plush chairs like in a normal movie theatre, but all of the ones in the front row had special designs on them. From left to right there was: a SFIT logo; a police hat; a donut; a first-aid cross, Megabot; a phoenix; a bike; a lizard; a pink bouncy-ball looking thing; some wasabi; and an extra large seat with a picture of Baymax.

"Okay, the chair you're gonna sit in has a picture of something that is connected to you, or in Baymax's case, is you. So look at them and figure out where you're gonna sit." Phoenix explained.

Callaghan had the SFIT logo, Bob had the police hat, Aunt Cass had the donut, Tadashi had the first-aid cross, Hiro had Megabot, Phoenix had the phoenix, GoGo had the bike, Fred had the lizard, Honey Lemon had the pink ball, Wasabi had the wasabi, "One time!" he'd growled when he found it, and Baymax had the Baymax chair.

"Okay, the trailers will start in a moment. Does anyone need something to eat and drink or do you have to go to the Toilet? Because now's the time to go." No one had to go to the toilet, but everyone except for Bob, Callaghan and Baymax ended up with popcorn. They all had a drink of lemonade, though.

"It's time to start the trailers! And remember: this is all gonna happen." Phoenix announced, and the screen flickered to life.

* * *

**Here's the first chapter! The first trailer will be in the next one, and I wrote it all myself! I watched both trailers and wrote out ****_everything_**** in script form, then I went back and edited everything for better reading purposes. It took all afternoon yesterday and all day today!**


	2. Trailer 1

**Hey peeps! I wanna thanks everyone for the favouriting, following, and reviewing! You guys are awesome! If you want to send me the names of somes clips that you want them to watch then I'll do those as well! :)**

**Now I'll just answer your reviews;**

**WolfDragon: Sorry, but I'm not good enough at Japanese for that. :/ Besides, I don't think some of them would understand.**

**eltigre221: Thank you! I did have fun writing this, actually. :)**

**fireyphoniex: Thank you as well, and I can see how it would be a good weird.**

**Night Hawks: I may make a sequel or something, but it all depends on if an actual script is released, but I will take ideas for some clips to add in!**

**Shiranai Atsune: Like I stated above, possibly. And is this soon enough? :)**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Thans for following, I hope it's interesting enough for you.**

**Guest: Thank you! Short and sweet, nice. :) Is this a soon enough update?**

* * *

**We skim above a modern, Japanese-themed city. The words '4:35PM SAN FRANSOKYO POLICE DEPT.' appear in a small blue box on the bottom left-hand side of the screen.**

"Wait, what's happened? Why are the police involved?" Tadashi asked, then groaned. "Did Hiro go bot fighting again?!"

Phoenix shushed him. "No, just watch and you'll get it."

Tadashi still looked suspiciously at Hiro and then turned back to the screen.

**A bus drives past, showing the outside of the police department.**

**POLICE OFFICER: (V/O) Alright, let me get this straight.**

**Camera on a bored-looking police man, sitting behind a desk talking to someone hidden.**

"Hey, that's me!" Bob the policeman exclaimed.

Phoenix just nodded absently. "Yep."

"Who are you talking to?" Callaghan asked, slightly nervous, but he hid it. Bob just shrugged.

"How should I know? This is in the future."

"Point." Phoenix stated, glancing at Bob and Callaghan.

**POLICE MAN (CONT'D): A man in a Kabuki mask attacked you with an army of miniature flying robots-**

"Say what?!" Fred exclaimed excitedly, already comparing it to his comic books. It was kind of like that one comic... or that limited edition... oh who was he kidding? This was new! Not to mention awesome.

Hiro, on the other hand, thought that the robots' description was familiar.

**Hiro is shown as he cuts off the police man. He gestures to what he's holding: a small glass container with a small robot inside.**

**HIRO: Microbots!**

"My little brother was attacked by his own robots?!" Tadashi rhetorically asked. "Wow. Hiro," Tadashi started, turning to the young boy next to him, "I don't think the police are gonna believe you."

"I agree with you. My robots to help me get into SFIT are now being used to attack me! Unbelievable." Hiro said, losing faith in humanity... I mean facepalming. Yep, definitely facepalming.

Bob also looked at Hiro. "Are you trying to prank me, kid?" Bob asked. Aunt Cass glared at him and was about to stick up for her nephew, but Hiro beat her to it.

"No! I would never joke about something like that unless it was to my brother." Hiro promised, holding his hands up in surrender.

**Hiro shoves the glass container forward and gestures to a large, white, balloony robot.**

**HIRO: Baymax, tell him!**

**BAYMAX: Yes officer.**

"At least Baymax was with you, and he wouldn't lie. Especially when Hiro looks like he's panicking." Tadashi stated.

GoGo nodded, and spoke at the same time as Honey Lemon.

"Yeah, lying's not in his programming." "Baymax is too nice to lie!"

"All of that is true." Wasabi spoke up. Baymax solidified their arguments with his next sentence to Hiro.

"On screen, your stress levels seem to have risen. I hope I can help with your recovery."

**A man in a black trench coat and a Kabuki mask is shown in a abandoned warehouse. Hiro yells in shock. Shows the back of Hiro's head and the masked man. Microbots are pouring out from either side of him.**

"Hiro!" Hiro winced at his brother's voice, "What are you even doing there?!"

Hiro gaped at his brother. "How should I know! That's in the future." He gestured to the screen to emphasise his point. He then looked back at himself on screen. "What I wanna know is why I'm not surprised or shocked or, heck, even angry that he's stolen my microbots."

Fred ignored the exchange and exclaimed, "You're being attacked by a super villain Hiro! How cool is that?! I mean it's scary, but way cool!"

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief. "What? Is there something on my face?" Fred asked, but they just shook their heads and turned back to the screen.

Meanwhile, Callaghan was wondering if he was they masked man. If what Hiro mentioned about his microbots is true, then they had been at the showcase in the future and he would have seen them. He may have found the perfect project to use for revenge after all.

**Scene shifts to the police man typing the information into his computer.**

**POLICE MAN: Microbots.**

**HIRO: Yeah! He was controlling them telepathically with a neuro-cranial transmitter!**

**He gestures to his head for effect. The police man just stares at him.**

"You probably sound crazy to him." GoGo nodded towards Bob.

"Probably." Bob confirmed.

**The masked man walks forward in the warehouse with the microbots surging around him.**

**HIRO: Come on!**

"Wow, that just isn't your lucky day, is it?" Phoenix asked, and Hiro mutely shook his head.

**Camera on Baymax slowly walking from a wall of microbots flying towards him.**

Everyone winced when they saw the microbots gaining on Baymax.

**BAYMAX: I am not fast.**

"Yeah, no kidding." Hiro scoffs, and Phoenix, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred laugh. Although Phoenix mainly laughed because she knew what was coming.

**Hiro runs up to Baymax and drags him along.**

**HIRO: Yeah, no kidding!**

Everyone, even Bob, Aunt Cass - who was really worried about future Hiro - and Callaghan laughed while Hiro blushed and smiled his adorable gap-tooth grin.

**Hiro pushes Baymax through a small walkway.**

"That probably isn't gonna work very well." Phoenix commented, and Hiro rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Probably not."

**HIRO: Go, go, go, go!**

**Camera shifts to the police man as he stares at Hiro who waves his hands for emphasis.**

**POLICE MAN: So Mr. Kabuki was using... ESP to attack you and balloon man.**

"I don't think Bob believes you." Phoenix whispered to Hiro. To everyone she said, "I love sarcasm, don't you?" All of the humans laughed at her sarcastic comment.

Baymax didn't understand what was so funny, though. "What was so humorous about that statement?"

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "I was being sarcastic, Baymax."

"So you don't like sarcasm?" He asked. If he was able to express emotions everyone was certain that he would sound seriously confused right about now.

"I do like sarcasm, Baymax, it's just that... oh, never mind." Phoenix rubbed her temples.

**Baymax reaches over and takes some sticky-tape. He re-inflates his left arm and air immediately pours from three small holes. He puts the sticky-tape on the top hole and gets more to put on the middle hole. Hiro and the police man stare at the air coming out of the last hole, frozen. **

Everyone watching was frozen as well, just staring at the air pouring from Baymax onscreen.

**The police man pushes the rest of the sticky-tape towards Baymax. He takes another piece and fixes the last hole on his left arm.**

**HIRO: I know it sounds crazy-**

"Took the words right out of my mind." Tadashi stated fondly, ruffling Hiro's already messy hair.

**POLICE MAN: Kid, how about we call your parents and get them down here.**

**He rolls on his chair to the other side of his desk.**

"Not gonna happen." Hiro muttered, and only Tadashi and Phoenix heard him since they were sitting directly next to him.

Tadashi looked sad, and Phoenix put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's alright, you still have Aunt Cass... and Tadashi." Phoenix hesitated before mentioning Tadashi, and slightly winced when she did. Hiro didn't notice either of her slip ups, but Tadashi noticed her hesitation.

He looked questioningly at her, but she shook her head and just turned to the screen.

**HIRO: What!?**

**Hiro's hands fall to his sides. The police man rolls back with a clipboard.**

**POLICE MAN: Write your name and number down on this piece of paper, and we can- ho?**

**He looks at the sticky-tape as it's dragged along the floor and gets stuck in the door.**

Everyone chuckled as they watched the tape be dragged across the floor.

"I'm gonna need some more tape." Bob commented offhandedly, which caused everyone to laugh slightly harder.

**Scene shifts to the bottom half of Hiro's face hidden by a laptop.**

**HIRO (V/O): We gotta catch that guy...**

"Really Hiro? You don't think you should stay away from the lunatic in a mask?" GoGo said, and Hiro shrugged.

"Knucklehead!" Tadashi teased fondly, and hit Hiro's arm. Hiro played along.

"Ow!" Baymax immediately perked up and tried to get out of his seat, but some invisible force stopped him.

"Hiro, do you need medical attention?" Baymax asked from his seat.

"No, Baymax. I'm not actually hurt." Hiro reassured him, and he settled down.

**The screen of Hiro's laptop is shown and we can see a picture of Baymax in a battlesuit doing a pose.**

Tadashi choked on his lemonade. "Baymax is a nursing robot! Not a fighting robot, bonehead!"

Everyone else was either muffling their laughter, staring at the impressive design, or in Callaghan's case, deeply considering something. _That is very impressive, and so are Hiro's microbots... Maybe I could convince Hiro to help me with my revenge on Krei. Tadashi is too 'goody-goody', but Hiro... he isn't exactly innocent. He used to bot fight... hmm..._

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) ... but first...**

**Hiro closes the laptop to see Baymax look down at a soccer ball and start trying to pick it up, but it just rolls along in front of him. **

Almost everyone was laughing at Baymax's attempt to pick up the soccer ball. He was never gonna get it like that.

Everyone was wondering how some armour was gonna help Baymax defeat Mr. Kabuki and the microbots, because even though it was awesome amour, Tadashi was right. Baymax was a nursing robot.

How Hiro was intending to catch Mr. Kabuki with Baymax, no one was entirely sure of, but Hiro had a theory...

**Camera shows Hiro sitting on a rolling-chair with Baymax in front of him and his desk behind him.**

**HIRO (CONT'D): ... you're gonna need some upgrades.**

**Hiro pokes Baymax's large belly twice and rolls away. Baymax looks down and pokes his belly twice.**

Everyone was either smiling fondly, grinning, chuckling, as well as, in the SFIT students' and teacher's case, getting an idea on how Hiro was gonna 'upgrade' Baymax.

**Scene shifts to Hiro sticking the back part of the pants of Baymax's battlesuit onto Baymax. Camera shows Baymax's head shoot up and Hiro shoves a helmet onto him. Hiro tries to shove Baymax's belly into some armour and succeeds but loses balance falls to the floor.**

**HIRO: Argh!**

Everyone was chuckling from the start of that, and their laughter kept getting louder. When Hiro fell, most of them broke out into real laughter. What? It was funny seeing Hiro struggle and fall to the floor.

**'DROP EVERYTHING' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Hiro and Baymax zoom past the San Fransokyo bridge, flying through the air.**

"No way, that is awesome! Baymax looks like a superhero in his armour! And he's flying!" Fred exclaimed, completely missing Hiro on his back.

"You know I'm there too, right?" Hiro asked Fred.

"You were? It was so fast that I missed it!" Fred was in full fanboy mode, and GoGo had to slap him to stop him from disrupting more of the trailer.

**Hiro and Baymax fly around a skyscraper in the city. Camera shows Hiro and Baymax quickly heading straight towards a giant cat statue.**

"Wait! I saw you that time! Your armour is so cool! Can you make me some!?" Fred asked, and Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi and Honey Lemon held their heads in their hands. They were used to Fred by now, but seriously, he was so unobservant sometimes.

"You do know that Hiro and Baymax are about to fly straight into that statue, right?" Wasabi asked.

"Uh... of course I did! I just, uh... I know that they're awesome enough to dodge it!" Fred announced, and everyone rolled their eyes.

**HIRO: Up!**

**They zoom up, just missing the statue.**

**HIRO: Yes!**

"Told ya so." Fred said, and Phoenix tilted her head to him in acknowledgement.

"Kudos to you, Fred." She said, and he grinned, even though he had no idea what kudos meant. Maybe it was a sickness and she was jealous so she was cursing it on him?

**'SAVE THE WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

"Cool! Can I help?" Fred asked, and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Wasabi asked the same thing.

At the same time Tadashi and Aunt Cass were feeling proud and annoyed at Hiro. Sure, it looked like he was gonna save the world with Baymax, but he was so young!

**Camera shifts to a van driving through San Fransokyo at night.**

"Isn't that my van...?" Wasabi trailed off.

**GOGO: (V/O) A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us!**

**Wasabi is panicking while driving his van. **

"I'd say so." Phoenix answered him, and he already started to regret asking if he could help.

**Camera zooms out to show the van narrowly avoiding a car that was thrown at it, then shows GoGo looking angry and disbelieving. Fred is shown staring out the back of the van with his hands on the glass, looking happy. He glances at everyone else.**

**FRED: How cool is that!? I mean it's scary, obviously, but how cool!?**

Everyone looks incredulously at Fred. He almost just died and he's saying that it's cool? Really?

**They skid around a corner and Fred is thrown against the door.**

_Serves him right. _GoGo thought, and everyone else had similar but nicer versions of her train of thought.

**HIRO: Wwooooaaaahhh!**

**Hiro and Baymax fall out a window of the warehouse and Baymax wraps himself around Hiro before they hit the ground.**

"You fell out a window?!" Aunt Cass cried out, and stuffed her face with popcorn. It was the best she could do to stress-eat.

"Baymax caught me." He tried weakly, but Aunt Cass and Tadashi glared at him. They muttered things under their breath that sounded like 'no self-preservation' and 'doesn't care about his safety at all'.

**HIRO: What's wrong with you?**

**Hiro walks into his house and a half-deflated Baymax stumbles in after him.**

**BAYMAX: Low battery...**

Tadashi winces. He knows what it's like when Baymax is on low battery, and if that was after that warehouse thing then Hiro was gonna be in big trouble.

He idly wondered where he was in all of this madness. Even his friends had appeared, but he hadn't.

**Camera shows Aunt Cass in the kitchen.**

**AUNT CASS: You home, sweetie?**

**Baymax leans forward.**

**BAYMAX: We jumped out a window!**

"God." Hiro hid his head in his hands and wondered if death by aunt was quick and painless. Everyone else was laughing pretty hard.

**Aunt Cass looks confused.**

**AUNT CASS: What was that?**

**Hiro shushes Baymax. Baymax does the shushing motion back and whispers:**

**BAYMAX: We jumped out a window!**

This made them laugh harder, especially at Hiro's stricken face. Baymax on low battery was hilarious!

**'BIG HERO 6' appears in white letters on a red box with a black background.**

"Who are the six?" Fred asked, and everyone else wondered the same thing. "There was obviously Hiro and Baymax, but who else? Maybe Tadashi...

**Hiro looks at Baymax at the bottom of the stairs of his aunt's house, and Baymax does the shushing motion again. He tries to walk up the first step but falls flat on his head.**

"And here I was thinking Baymax could walk." Hiro sarcastically commented, and everyone laughed again. They couldn't help it! His sarcasm was funny.

**Camera shows Baymax in Hiro's room petting the cat, Mochi.**

**BAYMAX: Hairy baby! Hairy baby...**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Since when are cats 'hairy babies'?" Bob asked. Everyone looked at him in shock. They hadn't realised he had a sense of humor on purpose.

Aunt Cass was the first to recover. "Mochi always has been a bit of a baby, and he's definitely hairy."

"You got that right." Hiro snorted, but gained the somber look of someone at a close friend's death bed when Aunt Cass glared at him.

"Don't you dare think that you're off the hook, young man. Putting yourself in danger like that. There were so many times you could have been killed!"

Hiro gulped, and prayed to whatever God was listening that someone would save him from his aunt. That someone came in the form of Phoenix, but she still wasn't much help.

"You can punish him for almost dying later, the next trailer is loading." She announced, and Hiro looked at her with a look that obviously said 'thank-you-for-nothing'.

She responded with a 'you're-welcome' look that radiated sarcasm. The next video started loading.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first trailer! Again, send me in some clips that you wanna see! See ya later! :)**


	3. Trailer 2

**Hello again peeps! :) Sorry for the wait, but I hope it's worth it. I wasn't able to access my iPad to work on it recently and it was my birthday a few days ago, so what can do? :/**

**Thanks for all of the faves, follows and reviews for this story, I love your feedback! :D**

**Yeah, I almost had tears in my eyes when writing this chapter. _Almost_.**

**Now I'll answer your reviews;**

**DragonDreamer1011: Sarcasm is the soul of the universe *signs in happiness***

**Inky-Bently17: Thanks for all the love for this story! :) And I'm definitely gonna do First Flight and Fist Bump ;)**

**rebellis-era: Thanks! I really love their reactions as well, and Callaghan probably won't make a move, but he is plotting. Maybe he'll try something later when they realise it's him... _if_ they realise it's him.**

**eltigre221: I will do Meet The Team, but not yet. I wanted them to get through their emotions for Tadashi's death now so they won't be emotional wrecks when they leave, but I see what you mean. I'm not exactly sure if there actually is a clip for when they go to Fred's house, but I'll check.**

**SuperSecretSpy: Nice spy work there, and t****hat's gonna be next chapter. Spies are great... :)**

**PaneimRising: Is that actually a clip? I haven't seen that clip yet if it is, but I'll look into it.**

**maruko: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you find it funny, and I'm probably just gonna do the clips in order of when they were proposed to me.**

**Guest: Yeah, I was gonna add that clip. And if I shipped Tadashi with anyone it would be Honey Lemon.**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: Aw, your poor books :( I know what it's like to be a reading maniac.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Yeah, I'm gonna do that Comic Con Sizzle, it's pretty cool :)**

**Gotham City Knights: Thanks. :)**

**wonder ball: I'm glad you like it!**

**Marine004556: Here ya go, then! A new chapter with new reactions! :)**

**violet tsubaki: You're review helped to make my day! :D Thank you!**

**Animal Lover: Well, I am gonna do all those scenes, just not in that order... although I'll leave the fire till later. Poor Tadashi... :(**

**Here ya go! :)**

* * *

**A video of Tadashi is playing. He's smiling up at the camera on Baymax.**

"I was wondering where I was." Tadashi commented, and Hiro and the other college students gave various comments to show that they'd been wondering the same thing.

Aunt Cass squinted at the screen. "Why does it look like a video or something?"

Phoenix leaned forwards to glance at her and answered, "Because it is."

**TADASHI: This is the first test of my robotics project.**

As soon as onscreen Tadashi said that, offscreen Tadashi put his head in his hands. Why were they watching his tests for Baymax?

**Tadashi moves forward and reaches out his hand to turn Baymax on and steps back. Almost immediately a loud and annoying buzzing sound starts and the camera blurs.**

**TADASHI: Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!**

**Tadashi covers his ears and rushes forward to turn Baymax off.**

Hiro laughs at his brother. "Dude, is this from when you were testing Baymax?" When Tadashi nodded mutely Hiro laughed again. "How does that even happen?"

"The audio piece was faulty so I had to fix it. It made that sound whenever Baymax tried to talk." The college students all winced at that.

"So that was what that sound was. It was so annoying, I couldn't read my comic books cause it was so loud." Fred announced, and his friends facepalmed. Wasn't he annoyed at the actual sound at all? Was he only annoyed because he couldn't read his comic books?

**The video changes to Tadashi standing there with the camera fixed.**

**TADASHI: The seventh test.**

**When Tadashi turns Baymax on he sparks and the power goes off. Tadashi comes back up with a flashlight.**

"So that was why the power went off at SFIT." Callaghan said, and Tadashi nodded.

GoGo suddenly piped up, "I remember that! No one could see anything so we all just tried to find a bench or something and Fred accidentally knocked over Wasabi's table."

Wasabi's eye twitched at the reminder of his perfectly placed tools scattered everywhere.

**HIRO: (V/O) This is Tadashi, my older brother.**

**The camera shows Hiro smiling softly.**

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's already messy hair, much to his annoyance. "No duh, bonehead."

"Hey, don't be too harsh on Hiro. There was always the chance it was your evil twin brother." Phoenix grinned, and everyone except Callaghan laughed, but he still felt a smirk tugging at his lips.

**The camera turns to the newly changed video. Tadashi looks annoyed.**

"I would be annoyed if I was up to the thirty-third unsuccessful test as well." Phoenix dryly commented, and almost everyone looked at her weirdly; Baymax just looked at her and blinked.

Hiro finally broke the silence. "What makes you think this is the thirty-third test? All of the ones before it were obviously unsuccessful, but why do you think this is the thirty-third one?" Phoenix just nodded to the screen and everyone else looked back up at it.

**TADASHI: Thirty-third test.**

Everyone gaped at Phoenix, and even Baymax seemed intrigued. How did she know?

Phoenix decided to put them out of their misery and answer the unasked question. "I've seen this before." A lot of them looked sheepish at the obvious answer, and Fred's theory of Phoenix being psychic as well as magic was ruined.

Phoenix smirked at their reactions. _Man, you are really close Fred. But author powers aren't magic, they're based on the mind; just like psychic abilities. Why does everyone think they're magic, again...? Oh well. _She thought.

**Baymax's arm shoots out and Tadashi bats it away.**

**TADASHI: Wait, wait, wait, stop!**

**The video changes again and Tadashi is holding his head.**

**TADASHI: This is the eighty-forth...test.**

Hiro whistled, "Bro, that is a lot of tests."

Tadashi muttered a response that no one except Hiro and Phoenix could hear properly. Although to everyone else it still sounded suspiciously like "Don't I know it."

**BAYMAX: Hello, I am Baymax.**

**Tadashi instantly perked up and he threw his arms out.**

**TADASHI: It works! Oh, this is amazing!**

"Congrats on getting Baymax to work." Phoenix praised him.

Hiro nodded, "Yeah, it really is amazing," He and Tadashi smiled warmly at each other until Hiro awkwardly cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't normally show his compassionate and caring side to anyone but Tadashi and sometimes Aunt Cass because it made him feel weak when he did. "Knucklehead." Hiro added on and uncomfortably but softly punched Tadashi on the arm.

Tadashi sighed. His baby brother hated showing his personal feelings to anyone except for him and Aunt Cass. He thinks people will view him as weak and be mean to him. It first started when their parents had died and they'd had to move in with Aunt Cass. When he finally started opening up more again, he went to high school. People had started bullying him because he was so young and they were jealous of his intelligence. He closed back up, and it was worse than it ever had been. He hadn't opened back up to Aunt Cass until he finished high school, and even now it was only sometimes. It had even taken him a year into high school to tell Tadashi he was being bullied.

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) He wanted to help a lot of people.**

Everyone in the theatre murmured their agreement, until GoGo realised something.

"Wait, _wanted_? What's with the past tense?" As soon as GoGo said that, everyone realised that the onscreen Hiro had used past tense.

"Maybe it was a slip up?" Wasabi tried to reassure himself as well as everyone else.

"Just keep watching. I was gonna do some of the clips before this trailer but I knew this would answer some of your questions." Phoenix told them, but there was a note of sadness in her voice that everyone except Hiro heard.

**Tadashi warmly smiles up at the camera on Baymax.**

**Scene shifts to the San Fransokyo bridge. We skim across the bridge to see San Fransokyo city.**

**HIRO: (V/O) People keep saying Tadashi's not really gone, as long as we remember him.**

**Camera on Hiro at the top of the stairs wearing formal clothes. He stands up and walks away.**

"NO!" Hiro yelled as soon as he realised what his onscreen self had said. "This is a lie! This is _not_ gonna happen! This is all just some stupid joke! A trick!" He was starting to have a panic attack and he was hyperventilating. Soon his eyes started watering, but he refused to let the tears fall.

Phoenix looked at him sadly as he ranted, and her shoulders drooped. The SFIT students except Tadashi were looking shocked and saddened by this news, even the tough GoGo Tomago. Aunt Cass had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were starting to water. She's already lost her brother and sister-in-law, but now she was gonna lose her eldest nephew as well.

Bob was frowning, and wondering how the death had occurred. Don't get him wrong, he was feeling sympathetic and shocked by this turn of events, but his police training was kicking in. Professor Callaghan was thinking about how his top student might have died (or will die) and idly wondered if it had been (or will be, whatever!) at the showcase.

Tadashi was feeling numb with shock as he just stared at the screen. He finally found the strength to move and looked at his distraught brother. A wave of emotions crashed over him: sadness, shock, surprise, guilt and anger were some of the more prominent ones, but overall he felt a sense of failure. He was a complete failure! He had promised to protect Hiro and not let anything hurt him, but now he couldn't and he had also caused Hiro pain, himself. Not physical, but emotional. The anger wasn't directed at what had killed him, or the fact he had died, but at himself. He was angry at himself for leaving Hiro behind; which was also the cause of his guilt. He didn't even care about himself in this situation.

Tadashi reached over and grabbed Hiro's left forearm. Hiro stopped ranting and looked at Tadashi, his breathing evening out. "Hiro, I am _SO _sorry for leaving you."

At Tadashi's apology, Hiro felt the tears fall from his eyes. He started sobbing, and he punched and hit Tadashi. "You b-bonehead! D-don't you care about y-yourself at all!? Do you h-have any sense of s-self-p-preservation?! S-st-stop being so... n-noble and kind and-and care about your own h-health for once!" He punched Tadashi - who had been silent through the whole thing - again and then buried his face in Tadashi's jacket, sobbing loudly. Tadashi wrapped his arms around Hiro in a hug and lay his head in his messy but soft hair.

That was the last straw for Cass and she started crying as well. She wrapped her own arms around Hiro and Tadashi and hugged them both as best as she could. Honey Lemon, ever the emotional, had started crying a little while ago, and Fred joined her. GoGo and Wasabi felt their eyes water but they didn't let their tears fall. They had to stay strong for the group. Bob felt his own eyes water at this display, but he wiped his tears away. He was used to situations involving death, but he was still human. Callaghan, on the other hand, felt both indifferent and bad for them. He knew what they were going through, he had lost his dear Abigail to Krei's stupid teleporting device.

Baymax's scanners were picking up signs of distress, and he tried to get up again so that he could help anyone who needed it. This time he was able to get up and he slowly walked over to the Hamada brothers and aunt. He hugged them all from behind, trying to comfort them. The other kids had seen what he was doing, and went over to join in on the group hug.

They all just stayed like that for a while. Eventually Hiro had finished crying, but he still stayed in Tadashi's warm and comforting embrace. A new idea suddenly came to him, and he turned to look at Phoenix.

"That's the real reason you brought us here, isn't it? It wasn't just because you wanted to watch trailers, it was to let us know about things that are gonna happen so that we can change the future." Hiro's claim caught everyone's attention and they turned to Phoenix, looking at her with hope-filled - and in some cases tear-filled - eyes (except for Callaghan, his gaze was just curious and sharp).

Their hope felt like it was breaking Phoenix because she knew that she would have to crush it. _At least for now. _That thought was what made Phoenix feel better and gave her strength.

She took a deep breath, "I'm so, _so_ sorry Hiro, but you're wrong. When this is finished and I send you all back to where you were before, I'm also gonna have to erase your memories of this. They'll all come back after everything has played out, but I can't let you keep them. If I do then the future will be drastically changed and it's very important that the future mostly stays the same."

As Phoenix finished her explanation Hiro looked close to tears again. "So you're saying that I get to know about Tadashi's death now, but I'll forget and can't do anything about it?"

At this, Phoenix started looking a little smug. "Well, I didn't say that, did I? I specifically remember saying '_drastically_ changed' and '_mostly_ stays the same'," Everyone started looking at her a little suspiciously, then. She continued, ignoring their looks, "I didn't say that a few things couldn't be different..." their eyes widened.

She leaned closer to the group hug and looked around as if checking for eavesdroppers. "I can't let you keep your memories, but I can let you keep your feelings from this. Example: when you get back, those that really know Tadashi are gonna be pretty clingy to him, and when you are about to be faced with something bad that you've seen here, then you're gonna get a bad feeling in your gut. Like a warning, or a memory trying to brake free. It's all up to how you react, but there's a chance that Tadashi won't have to die."

Phoenix went quiet after that and let them absorb her words for a few moments before gesturing to the paused screen.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's room. Baymax's charging station beeps and the circle flashes. He inflates behind Hiro.**

**BAYMAX: Hello. I am Baymax. Tadashi programmed me to heal the sick, and injured.**

"Look Baymax, it's you, buddy." Tadashi nudged Baymax's soft vinyl exterior with his elbow.

Baymax watched his onscreen self and tilted his head to the side.

**Hiro watches as Baymax squeezes past a shelf, knocking several books off in the process. Baymax is behind Hiro and gives him a hug.**

**BAYMAX: You will be alright.**

Tadashi smiles, happy that even if he isn't there for Hiro, then Baymax still is. Hiro smiles because he knows that a part of Tadashi will always be with him and Baymax, as well as the other teens and Aunt Cass.

**Baymax pats the top of Hiro's head.**

**BAYMAX: There, there.**

**Mochi wraps around Hiro's legs and seems to smile at him.**

Aunt Cass was happy that teaching Mochi how to smile would come in handy later, and may even help the broken family.

**'THIS HOLIDAY SEASON' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax picks Hiro up bridal style.**

**BAYMAX: I would like to help.**

"Just like you, Tadashi." Hiro voiced what everyone had been thinking.

**Camera changes to show Hiro in Baymax's view.**

**BAYMAX: Scan complete. You are experiencing mood swings. Diagnosis: puberty.**

**Baymax sticks up his pointer finger like he'd had a brainstorm. Hiro looks confused and slightly uncomfortable.**

**HIRO: Woah, what!?**

Everyone except for Hiro burst out laughing while Hiro turned red in embarrassment. Tadashi was even rolling on his back on the floor. Baymax cocked his head on one side, and his next comment didn't help. "Why do you all find it humorous? Puberty is common in adolescents and happens to everybody. Hiro is just the one experiencing puberty at the moment."

Baymax's little speech did little to stop the laughter but everyone finally calmed down and Hiro's face stopped being a magnificent cherry red.

**'A BREAKTHROUGH ARRIVES' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Scene shifts to Fred's mansion.**

**FRED: It's like spooning a warm marshmallow.**

**Fred slides down Baymax's soft glowing body and GoGo stretches her arms out on Baymax and sighs contently.**

"That looks _so_ comfy." Fred comments, and Phoenix slightly tilted/nodded her head in agreement.

**Camera on Aunt Cass as she smiles.**

**AUNT CASS: Ugh!**

"That is done _soooo_ well!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, "It's like she's reacting to Fred's observation!"

"I know, right?" Phoenix said, looking delighted that someone else found it funny.

**'TO SAVE THE WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**A TV is shown.**

**The masked man is commanding the microbots to attack everything.**

**TV REPORTER: Reports are flooding in about a major ****catastrophe.**

Honey, Cass and Wasabi all gasped. What was Kabuki Man _doing_? Why was he destroying the city?!

**Hiro moves Baymax's arm off him and gapes up. The masked man shoots his arm out and columns of microbots shot out from around him.**

**The camera scans across a majorly destroyed area covered in smoke with microbots flying towards the camera.**

**FRED: (V/O) We're under attack from a _super-villain_, people!**

**Camera shifts to show Fred in the van.**

"Ya don't say?" Hiro comments sarcastically.

"Look at him! Black trench-coat, mysterious Kabuki mask, control of your microbots, attacking you-"

Hiro quickly cut Fred off. "I was being sarcastic!"

"Oh." Fred acknowledged. Hiro facepalmed.

**Scene shifts to an abandoned warehouse. Hiro runs up to Baymax and starts dragging him along.**

**HIRO: Come on! Go, go, go, go!**

**BAYMAX: I am not fast.**

**Hiro shoves Baymax through a small walkway.**

**HIRO: Yeah, no kidding!**

"That does _not_ look fun." Hiro states nonchalantly.

"Gotta agree with you there, li'l bro." Tadashi fondly ruffled Hiro's hair.

**Camera shifts to outside the San Fransokyo police department as a bus drives past.**

**POLICE MAN: So a man in a Kabuki mask attacked you and balloon ****man.**

"Didn't we already see this?" Fred asked loudly.

GoGo punched his arm lightly enough so she wouldn't actually hurt him. "Don't be so rude, Fred."

"Nah, it's fine," Phoenix reassures her, "and besides, it was a genuine question." She turned to Fred. "Yeah, we have already seen this. Some parts are gonna be repeated, but this isn't as long as the police part in the last trailer." Fred seemed satisfied with her answer, so they turned back to the screen.

**Scene shifts to inside the police department. The police man nods his head at Baymax when he takes some sticky-tape and covers the top hole in his left arm. Hiro and the police man stare at the last hole in his left arm. The police man pushes the rest of the sticky tape towards Baymax.**

**Camera shifts to microbots surrounding the van but the van breaks through.**

"When is this?!" Wasabi asks, "Why is my van even being chased by microbots?"

Everyone just ignores him and he anime sweat-drops before deciding whether he should mourn his van.

**HIRO: We gotta catch him!**

"_What_? You _want_ us to go after a crazy man in a Kabuki mask that has control over your microbots?" Wasabi asks in exasperation. Hiro merely shrugs.

"Apparently."

"But we can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Hiro just gives Wasabi an unimpressed look for his reasoning.

**The masked man rides microbots towards them. The van skids around a corner and Fred is thrown against the door.**

**WASABI: (V/O) We can't go against that guy, we're nerds!**

The college students laughed at how Wasabi had almost said the same thing as his future self. Aunt Cass, Bob, and Callaghan just smiles, although Cass had quietly snorted.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's garage. Hiro scans GoGo, Wasabi, Fred, Honey Lemon and Baymax.**

**Hiro is making holographic models and blueprints while everyone is watching.**

**HIRO: (V/O) Trust me, I know about robotics.**

"That is _definitely_ true." Tadashi emphasises, and thinks of Megabot. Hiro's battle-bot was really advanced and impressive. It could take down the toughest of the underground battlers' bots with ease.

**Camera shifts to the backyard of Fred's mansion at day. Honey Lemon catches a neon-coloured ball that came out of a special purse she has and is wearing a battlesuit with a belt of them.**

"OMG! I look so cool!" Honey fangirled over her battlesuit.

**Scene shifts to show Hiro look slyly at Baymax as he designs a part of Baymax's suit.**

**HIRO (CONT'D): (V/O) We can be... _way_ more.**

**Hiro works on a round design like a frisbee.**

**Scene shifts to outside Fred's mansion again. GoGo falls over in her new suit and Hiro goes to help her up but she waves him off and he ****steps back.**

"My suit looks pretty cool. I see that it has electro-mag suspension: built for speed." GoGo observed, and even though you couldn't tell, she was severely impressed.

**GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi are relaxing in ****their battlesuits.**

"I'm a giant lizard! _Awesome_! Wicked battlesuit make Freddie happy!" Fred exclaimed in glee.

**WASABI: Anybody else's suit riding up on them?**

**Wasabi pulls at the pants of his suit and shakes his leg.**

**Camera on the masked man in the abandoned warehouse, holding his arms out to the sides, almost as if he is shrugging, and microbots are swirling at his sides.**

**Hiro runs against a door, trying to get it open, but he just bounces back. He kicks it as Baymax walks up but nothing happens. He t****urns to Baymax.**

"And...you're trapped." Tadashi deadpanned.

**HIRO: Kick it down!**

**Baymax kicks it but nothing happens.**

**HIRO: Punch it!**

**Baymax punches it but nothing happens.**

**HIRO: Argh!**

**Hiro looks like he's about to start panicking.**

"Well what do you expect? He's like a giant, soft marshmallow. He can pick up heavy weights but he can't destroy anything with his non-threatening, huggable design." Tadashi lectured Hiro.

"You've already told me that, but I was probably too busy _panicking_ to try to remember exactly what you said!" Hiro shot back.

**Scene shifts to Hiro's garage where a machine is putting together part of Baymax's armour.**

**GOGO: (V/O) Why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?**

**Hiro shoves the back part of the pants of Baymax's armour onto Baymax. Baymax's head shoots up and Hiro pushes Baymax's helmet on.**

**BAYMAX: (V/O) This may undermine my non-threatening, huggable design.**

**Hiro tries to push Baymax's belly into armour and succeeds, but falls onto the floor.**

"Still funny!" Fred grins. "And his armor is as awesome as ever!"

**Baymax is wearing pale green amour and destroys some wooden planks with karate moves. He kicks wooden furniture and destroys it. He punches through a wooden board that Hiro is holding out.**

"Uh... What's with the green armor? Isn't his armor red?" GoGo asks in slight confusion and curiosity.

Hiro waves her off. "It was probably just training armor or something." Huh, makes sense.

**Camera on Hiro standing on a couch and the rest of the team turn around.**

**FRED: (V/O) He's glorious!**

"He _is_ glorious!" Fred repeats his onscreen self.

**Scene changes to the San Fransokyo bridge. Hiro is on Baymax's back and both are in their battlesuits. They are at the top of the bridge and Baymax falls off while Hiro's looking down. Baymax pulls up just before they hit the water and they zoom just above it, the water splashing in their wake.**

"Cutting that a little close, aren't you?" Tadashi asked Hiro.

"Any closer and you'd be grounded until you were 60! I'm in half a mind to ground you now, Hiro." Hiro shrinks down at his aunt's words. He felt slightly guilty for worrying her so much during this, especially when he sees her large popcorn bucket empty, but he hadn't even done any of this, yet!

**Camera shifts to the abandoned warehouse. Hiro tries to push Baymax's bottom half out the window but the window swirls around leaving his front half inside.**

**Scene shifts to the Lucky Cat Cafe where Aunt Cass pulls Hiro into a hug before he leaves the cafe.**

"Were you trying to leave without a hug?" Aunt Cass teased in a serious sounding voice, and then pulled Hiro into a hug across Tadashi.

**Camera on Baymax flying past with Hiro, GoGo and Honey Lemon on his back and Fred and Wasabi on his arms, Fred doing a superhero pose.**

**WASABI: If I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this! But I'm terrified of heights, so, I don't love it.**

**Wasabi clings onto Baymax's arm and peeks out to the ****front.**

"Wow, that is just like you, Wasabi." GoGo states without thinking.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wasabi sounds mildly offended.

GoGo puts her hands up in surrender, "Nothing, nothing." but under her breath she mutters, "Stick in the mud." Phoenix giggles.

**Scene shifts to the police department. Baymax has a blinking battery metre on his chest.**

**HIRO: What's wrong with you?**

**BAYMAX: Low battery...**

"Ugh, not low battery!" Tadashi groaned, tugging at his hair and slumping in his seat.

Hiro looks confused by this. "Why 'not low battery'?" He mocks Tadashi by impersonating his voice, but he's actually serious.

"To put it simply, when he's on low battery he acts drunk." Hiro nodded in understanding while all of the college kids and Callaghan shudder at horrible, horrible memories.

**Camera on Baymax sitting near the doorway of Hiro's room, patting Mochi.**

**BAYMAX: Hairy baby!**

"I'm guessing he's on low battery there?" Hiro asks Tadashi, but Baymax answers him.

"Yes, it would appear that I am on low battery in this scene."

**'HE LEADS THE WAY' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax is walking across a zebra crossing with a bus driving towards him. Hiro runs around a corner.**

**HIRO: Baymax!**

**Hiro runs along the path, dodging people in front of him. He climbs up some stairs and stops, looking around.**

"Where is Baymax going?" Honey curiously asked, but no one except Phoenix could tell her, and she stayed silent so the question hung in the air.

**'HE HAS YOUR BACK' flashes across the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Baymax tries to take a step up the stairs in Hiro's house but falls flat on his head.**

"Low battery?" Hiro asks.

"Low battery." Tadashi confirms.

**Microbots fly out of the window of the warehouse just after Hiro and Baymax fall out. Before they hit the rusty metal roof below them Baymax wraps himself around Hiro.**

Aunt Cass grabs the bucket of popcorn from the person closest to her - which happened to be Tadashi - and started stuffing her face in stress and worry. Tadashi was worried as well, but he knew Baymax wouldn't let his little brother get hurt.

**'HE'LL CHANGE YOUR WORLD' flashes on the screen in white letters on a black background.**

**Hiro and Baymax are flying around the city. They swoop up at the last second to avoid a cat statue and shoot up into the air.**

**HONEY LEMON: (V/O) That was amazing!**

**Scene shifts to Honey Lemon grinning at Hiro as she shows him her experiment at SFIT.**

"That dodge actually was amazing." Callaghan stated, eyeing Hiro's and Baymax's battlesuits. Hiro really was a genius with robotics, Tadashi hadn't been exaggerating. Although Callaghan had never thought that Tadashi actually was exaggerating, it was easy to tell that all of his doubts about his claims were gone.

"Yeah! You were just like yelling, and then... WOOSH! You're flying through the air!" Fred exclaimed, trying to act it out with his hands, and to be honest, doing a pretty good job.

**Scene shifts to the abandoned warehouse. Hiro jumps back from Baymax.**

**HIRO: You gave me a heart attack!**

Tadashi winced. "Probably not the best thing to say to Baymax, he would take it literally and he has defibrillators in his hands."

Hiro paled at the thought of getting electrocuted by Baymax because of an expression. He'd have to teach Baymax about different expressions related to medical care, like 'sick', and 'you gave me a heart attack'...

**Baymax rubs his hands together and the palms glow blue.**

**BAYMAX: Clear.**

**HIRO: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop! It's just an expression!**

**He uses his hands for emphasis.**

Huh, looks like he's already got it covered. It was a good thing that he'd been able to stop Baymax, 'cause he was getting awfully close.

**Hiro and Baymax bow to each other in Hiro's garage.**

**HIRO: What do you say, buddy?**

**Hiro pokes Baymax's belly twice.**

"Nothing. He just copies you." Fred stated, remembering the first trailer.

**Hiro is awkwardly grinning at the top of the stairs of his aunt's house. Baymax comes up next to him.**

**BAYMAX: Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!**

**Hiro does a double-take and panics.**

"If I'm trying to hide Baymax, then I'm pretty sure it's gonna go horribly wrong." Hiro comments dryly, and everyone chuckled.

**'BIG HERO 6' appears on the screen in white letters on a red box with a black background.**

**Hiro is in his bedroom, on top of Baymax. He's trying to push him back into his charging station.**

**HIRO: Okay. Let's get you back in your luggage.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"You know that's not gonna work, Bonehead," Tadashi chastised, "You have to specifically say that you're satisfied with your care."

"I know that, Tadashi." Hiro rolled his eyes at his annoying big brother. He punched him and then hugged him. "I love ya, bro. Don't forget it." Tadashi smiled down at Hiro softly and hugged him back.

"Okay, from now on I'm gonna show you clips, so it won't be so..." Phoenix tried to search for the right word. "...Mismatched and confusing." She settled on. Everyone nodded and the next video started loading.

* * *

**Some brotherly fluff moments between an emotional Hiro and Tadashi. Hope you enjoyed! See ya next time! :) **


	4. Hiro's Bot Fight

**Hey guys! I'm ba~ack! This is Hiro's Bot Fight scene, the first clip of many. I've decided to do them in the order they're actually in. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

**I'll just 'quickly' answer your reviews;**

**Shiranai Atsune: I'm glad that you love it! :) I was trying to get people emotional last chapter, this one is supposed to make everyone feel a bit better, though. It's a light-hearted chapter.**

**eltigre221: I'm glad you liked the fluffy parts, I think it needed more brotherly love. I may or may not do the credits scene, since I'm still on the fence about that, but definitely Immortals. And thanks, I did have fun writing this, especially the end part! ;)**

**danielvasquez.9461799: Um...thanks for the review, but this is only for Big Hero 6, and I don't even know Terminator Genesis, sorry.**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I'm glad to hear that it was worth waiting for, and congrats for finding your books! I hope they were good****!**

**FanGirlJen: It's great to hear you enjoyed this, and possibly, it all depends on the characters actions ;)**

**TheUltimateAngela: Don't worry, you'll see later about what's gonna happen to Tadashi. I hope you don't think I'm cruel anymore! T-T**

**violet tsubaki: There were a lot of feels last chapter, weren't there? I wonder if anyone cried...**

**Guest: I'm happy that you thought it was a great chapter, and thanks for telling me about Baymax 2.0's YouTube channel! I found some really good clips.**

**TheJadePhoenix: Haha, I loved hearing that this story makes you happy! :)**

**Animal Lover: I'm going to do the clips in the order from the movie, so the fire will be before 'Baymax, destroy!' and I'm definitely doing both of them. Also, you were missing when Hiro first meets Baymax, Meet the Team, Fist Bump and First Flight. Am I missing any?**

**AK47reloaded: Yeah, this is an interesting concept. I really wanted to read one, but since there weren't any, I just thought 'stuff this, I'm just gonna go ahead and make one' and I'm pretty sure this whole fandom is in denial over Tadashi's death.**

**ame: Yeah, I was trying to get people emotional in that part, thanks. :)**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

**Yama's back is facing the camera in an alleyway.**

"Who's that?" Fred asked.

Hiro was about to answer when Bob beat him to it. "That's Mr. Yama. He's an undisputed bot-fighting champion in the underground bot fights with his prized robot, Little Yama, and is undefeated. He also leads a gang and is currently in prison at this very moment."

"Oh." Fred is satisfied with Bob's answer, and he wonders what Little Yama is like.

Bob starts to think aloud, and his next words catch almost everyone's interest. "Although when we _did_ arrest him, Little Yama was found in pieces, so maybe he was defeated..."

Hiro smirks at this, and thinks back on their bot fight. This scene was probably going to be from the bot fight and he wondered how everyone was gonna react. Although there was a little seed of doubt in his mind: was this actually from the past? Or was it the future?

**HIRO: Can I try?**

**Yama grunts, and looks through the corner of his eye behind him. The crowd parts to show Hiro; looking nervous.**

"Hiro!" Aunt Cass exclaimed in shock, and then shoves some more popcorn in her mouth. "How could you go back to bot fighting!"

Hiro was surprised. He hadn't gone back to bot fighting!...Had he? This seemed just like his last bot fight, so it couldn't be from the future, could it? Nah, it was probably just showing something from the past. He hoped.

Tadashi was surprised. Had Hiro gone back to bot fighting? Did Tadashi's plan fail? Didn't he get into SFIT? More similar thoughts ran through his mind.

GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred were curious. Were they gonna see Hiro bot fight? They'd seen Megabot, but they'd never seen him bot fight before. They weren't entirely sure if this was the past or the future since they'd recognised parts from the trailers that had already happened. They hoped it was the former, though.

Phoenix decided to step in, "Don't worry, Cass. This is from the past." Hiro and Tadashi sighed in relief and Cass stopped stress eating. The teens were glad it was from the past and couldn't wait to see what would happen.

**HIRO: I have a robot. I built it myself.**

**Megabot is shown in Hiro's hands. Yama starts laughing and the crowd joins in.**

Hiro quietly snorted and rolled his eyes. They had no idea what Megabot could do! Tadashi was angry that they were laughing at his little bro and glared at everyone on the screen - minus Hiro and Megabot. Callaghan was intrigued to see how Hiro's robot would fight. He'd already seen it, but he had no idea of it's capabilities.

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Beat it, kid. House rules: you gotta pay to play.**

**She holds up the money dish in her hand and Hiro sticks his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small pile of crinkled money.**

**HIRO: Oh! Uh...is this enough?**

"Where did you get that money, Hiro?" Honey asked curiously.

Hiro fiddled with his thumbs, "I-I...uh, earned it." it wasn't a total lie. He had earned that money in a previous bot fight that he'd won. Bob looked disapprovingly at that on and offscreen Hiro. Bot fighting was illegal, and yet he was watching a 13 or 14-year-old boy go up against Yama.

**YAMA: What's your name, little boy?**

**HIRO: Hiro. Hiro Hamada.**

**YAMA: Prepare your bot, Zero.**

"He's not allowed to make fun of you!" Tadashi exclaimed angrily, "Only _I_ can make fun of you!" Hiro gave him an 'are-you-serious?' look and Tadashi ruffled his hair.

**Yama leers at him, and they both place their money in the dish. Hiro quickly drops in a few coins before the announcer lady shuts the lid. Yama places Little Yama in the ring and Hiro places Megabot, but Megabot's legs don't support him and he slides down. **

"It's not looking too good for you, Hiro." GoGo commented, popping her gum.

Hiro gave her the same look he just gave Tadashi. "Thank you; for summing that up." On the outside he looked exasperated, but on the inside he was smirking at everyone underestimating him. He couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces when he won, and he was trying so hard not to give them any signs to his win. Thank God he was such a good actor.

Fred was fanboying over Little Yama. Sure, he wanted Hiro to win, but Little Yama looked so cool!

Phoenix was trying so hard not to smirk at everyone underestimating Hiro, 'cause she knew what would happen.

**Yama and Hiro both sit down Indian style, and Yama cracks his neck. Hiro tries to imitate him but it doesn't work, so he copies the cracking sound. **

"You know that's bad for your neck, right?" Phoenix asked, cracking her own while she did.

"Yeah, but I didn't really do it. And you just did!" Hiro pointed accusingly at her. She just shrugged and grinned, then turned back to the screen.

At Phoenix's question and the sound of the crack, Baymax looked up. He stuck his finger in the air, "Phoenix is correct. Cracking your neck can lead to arthritis or a disjointed neck." Hiro rolled his eyes playfully and turned back to the screen.

**The announcer lady holds a red umbrella between the two bots.**

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Two bots enter; one bot leaves. Fighters ready? FIGHT!**

**She swiftly lifts up the umbrella and Little Yama immediately gets in an impressive battle stance. **

The moment she lifted up the umbrella, everyone was on the edge of their seats, watching in excitement and anticipation... Wow, they were all excited to watch a bot fight between Hiro and Yama, even Bob the policeman.

**Megabot slides up and drunkenly toddles towards him. Little Yama throws Megabot into the air, and then slices through the two seemingly weak spots between his three body pieces. Megabot tumbles to the ground in pieces and Yama laughs again.**

Everyone winced when Megabot was seemingly destroyed, and they were a little surprised at how short that fight was. Since they'd heard that Yama was undefeated they weren't surprised that Hiro lost, they were just surprised by how quickly Megabot was destroyed.

Callaghan was confused, though. Megabot had special magnets that connected his three pieces together and shouldn't have been defeated by that...unless he wasn't _actually _defeated...

**HIRO: That was my first fight...I-I...can I try again?**

Tadashi rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that this was not Hiro's first bot fight, since this was obviously this year and Hiro's first bot fight had been while he was still in high school.

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and muttered so that no one could hear, "Such a lie."

Everyone else seemed to believe onscreen Hiro, so he didn't say anything and just waited to see how this would play out.

**YAMA: No one likes a sore loser, little boy.**

**Yama sneers at him, and smugly takes his money.**

**YAMA: Go home.**

**HIRO: I've got more money?**

"Seriously, why does that sound like a question? It's like you're not even sure if you _do _have more money!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"It's because I'm still asked for a rematch." Hiro answered her, and she nodded in understand with a small 'ooooohhh'.

**Hiro holds up a large wad of cash. Yama smirks and places a big pile of money in the money dish. Hiro places in his money and the announcer lady closes the dish again. She again lowers the umbrella.**

As soon as Tadashi saw the large amount of money that Yama had placed in, he realised Hiro's plan and his eyes widened. It was genius! Take enough money for two rounds and act all nervous and weak and lose on purpose for the first round to tempt your opponent to put in more money in the next round, and then completely obliterate them and end up with more money than you came with. Did he mention his little brother was a genius? 'Cause he is!

**ANNOUNCER LADY: Fighters ready? FIGHT!**

**Little Yama gets in the same battle stance as before. Megabot's three pieces roll into a line and fuse back together. **

"Wait, how did Megabot get back together?" Fred asked in confusion. Megabot was literally in pieces two seconds ago!

Hiro patiently explained it for him, "Megabot has special magnets that connect his three pieces together, and he wasn't actually destroyed." Fred nodded, and then did a double take. What? Megabot _hadn't_ been destroyed?

**There's a confident and sly look on Hiro's face now, and he grins.**

Everyone - except for the obvious (Hiro and Phoenix) and the ones who figured it out (Tadashi and Callaghan) - was surprised as soon as they saw Hiro's confidence. Megabot had just been defeated! If not destroyed, and he hadn't even gotten near Little Yama before Little Yama defeated him.

"Why do you look _confident_?!" GoGo bewilderedly asked him.

Wasabi decided to add in his own two cents, "Yeah! Little Yama destroyed Megabot just like _that_!" he snapped his fingers in emphasis, "And he hadn't even _tried_ to land a hit!"

Hiro decided not to answer them and instead waited for them to see it themselves.

**HIRO: Megabot, destroy!**

**Megabot's face turns from the cute and cheerful yellow one, to a red, battle-hungry one. Yama's grin instantly disappears and he instead looked confused.**

**YAMA: Huh?**

Everyone (except the four people I've already specified) made similar noises to Yama, and the looks on their faces were priceless! Even Callaghan's look of amazement and Tadashi's look of awe were funny! Phoenix quickly snapped a picture with an iPhone that seemed to appear from nowhere, but in reality she'd been hiding it the whole time.

She'd already taken a lot of pictures and was planning to send them to Hiro when this whole thing was over with. Provided, of course, that he gave her his email so they could stay in touch.

Hiro was so wishing that he had a camera right now so that he could take a picture of everyone's faces! It was so hilarious, and a couple of them even kinda had the same facial expression Yama did! He was trying to hold back his laughter as much as he could, but there were tears in his eyes and giggles still escaped through the fist that was covering his mouth.

**Megabot's joints start spinning, and he quickly moves across the ring towards Little Yama. He jumps when Little Yama tries to slice him again, and dodges every other hit the Little Yama tries to land with amazing flexibility and acrobatics.**

"Megabot can do cartwheels and other acrobatics?" GoGo asked with the same tone of disbelief they'd heard in the first trailer.

Fred had now stopped fanboying over Little Yama and was fanboying over Megabot. When they got home he was _so_ asking for Megabot's autograph!

Wasabi was just glad that he wasn't on Hiro and Megabot's bad side. Megabot could completely destroy his lab! He planned on staying on their good side for many more clean years of life.

Honey Lemon was in shock that the adorable little robot that she knew was capable of these things and she suddenly decided that she thought Hiro and Megabot were going to win. No, she didn't _think_ they would win, they would_ definitely_ win!

Aunt Cass wasn't surprised that cute little Megabot was capable of such things, she was surprised that Hiro had even let himself lose the first round on purpose. Though she supposed it would draw in more money for the second round.

Bob was surprised that a tiny robot like that actually looked like it had the upper hand in a battle against Little Yama and wondered if Hiro and Megabot were the reason they found Little Yama in pieces. He was glad that Hiro wasn't a villain, because with robots like Megabot and his microbots, he would probably be _unstoppable_!

Baymax was intrigued by this little robot that seemed to elevate the both the onscreen and offscreen Hiro's neuro-transmitter levels. He hoped that he could meet Megabot, although he was concerned that Megabot seemed to be fighting.

**Yama looks shocked, and he starts anxiously fiddling with his controller. Little Yama tries to slice him again and Megabot splits into three pieces to dodge. Hiro looks bored with the whole thing, and is expertly controlling Megabot without even looking at his controller.**

"Are you sure this is your first fight, Hiro?" Fred asked, stunned by Hiro's lack of excitement or signs of happiness that he was beating the undefeatable champion.

"Um...Fred? You _do_ know that was a lie, right?"

"It was?" Fred hadn't realised it was a lie, and kinda thought that this was skill mixed with beginners' luck.

Everyone except Fred and Baymax facepalmed. "Yeah, it was." Hiro mumbled through his fingers.

**Megabot's pieces roll towards Little Yama and slide up his body, wrapping around one of his arms. He almost completely breaks it off, and then forces Little Yama to hack off his other arm.**

Callaghan is incredibly impressed with the skill that went into making Megabot and the skill with which he was being controlled. Hiro is _amazing_ with robotics!

Everyone was on the very edge of their seats now, and any doubts that Hiro would lose had already evaporated from their heads.

**The arm Megabot was on goes flying off and he wraps across Little Yama's body, coming together in front of his head. He hits it over and over and then wraps himself around Little Yama's neck: popping it off and destroying Little Yama.**

"Oh yeah!" Hiro cheered, "Megabot for the win!"

Everyone else started cheering with him, for both Megabot _and_ him.

**Megabot jumps off Little Yama's body and lands in a crouched position and stands back up. His face switches back to yellow and he bows.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Isn't that part of the karate I taught you?" Tadashi asked in surprise, and feeling touched when Hiro replied with an affirmative. Ages ago, Tadashi had taught Hiro karate as self-defence, and it seemed that Hiro had passed that knowledge onto his robots.

Aunt Cass, GoGo, Honey Lemon, Fred and Wasabi (who GoGo had forced to stand up) were dancing around to celebrate Hiro's amazing victory. Their dances were silly, and Hiro and Tadashi laughed when they got up and joined them. Baymax even got up and started dancing! He was doing the robot, although no one was quite sure how he even knew how to dance, but they didn't question it.

Phoenix got up and joined them, and she started laughing as she somehow ended up with her right forearm pressed against Hiro's as they spun in a circle, slightly skipping. As soon as she'd joined in, music had started playing although no one knew where it was coming from. It wasn't too fast and it wasn't too slow.

Bob was watching in amusement, but he had no desire to join in.

Callaghan was watching and even he had a genuine smile on his face. They reminded him of Abigail at the moment, she had loved dancing. When she was little she used to go to Jazz and Ballet classes.

He was content to just watch them, smiling and think about how all of them reminded him of Abigail. Abigail had always been a neat-freak, just like Wasabi (although nowhere near as much as him); she had loved comic books, just like Fred; she had been sarcastic sometimes, just like GoGo; she had been optimistic, just like Honey Lemon; she had been determined and peaceful, just like Tadashi; she had sometimes been cocky and child-like and she cared a lot for her family, just like Hiro; and she had been mischievous and free-spirited, just like Phoenix. Hell, she had even been a good cook, just like Cass Hamada (although she wasn't nearly as good as Cass).

As he thought more about how they reminded him of Abigail, he thought about his daughter and how he was planning to avenge her. With a start, he realised that his desire for revenge wasn't nearly as strong as it had been 10 minutes ago and a thought crossed his mind, _would Abigail really want me to get revenge on Krei? Or would she want me to let it go as an accident...?_ He pondered that question as everyone was still dancing.

Phoenix and Hiro pressed their right forearms together and walked around in a circle, until they switched to their left forearms and did the same. They then held each other's hands and did a little dance with their feet, jumping in and out with the opposite feet. Hiro had gotten on one knee with his leg outstretched and Phoenix had twirled around him, jumping over his outstretched leg as she did. Hiro got back up and they both leant towards opposite sides several times until Phoenix let go of Hiro's hands and then grabbed them again with her arms twisted and her back towards him. She stayed with her arms twisted while they danced for a minute and then she untwisted and they spun around in circles, getting faster and faster. Hiro finally lifted her slightly at the end. It was really fun, and they were laughing the whole time.

Phoenix breathlessly collapsed into her seat, as Hiro collapsed into his own seat next to hers. Random stray giggles escaped from Phoenix as she tried to catch her breath from all the dancing. She wasn't normally a dancer, but she'd decided to make an exception this time. She was glad she had, because even though she was panting, it was worth it.

She pressed a button on a remote after she and Hiro had shared another happy grin, and everyone else that had been dancing had sat down in their own seats, and the next video started loading.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! :) I took Hiro and Phoenix's dance from HTTYD 2, Stoick and Valka, 'For the Dancing and Dreaming'. I really liked that scene, and wanted to add it in. Bonus points if you'd already guessed it!**

**Maybe Callaghan isn't so bad after all... ;)**

**See ya next time, I think it'll be 'Meeting the Team', but I'm not sure. Until then, ciao!**


	5. Meet The Team

**Hey peeps! I hope you like this quicker-than-normal update. I was home sick (well, injured) today, and I decided to finish it.**

**I know that some of you are wondering if I'm shipping Hiro and Phoenix together after last chapter, but I'll leave it up to you to decide for yourselves whether they're shipped. **

**The dance was just a spur of the moment thing, and if they are feeling anything other than friendship (remember, they've only known each other for a couple of hours) then it would be a tiny crush at most. No 'love-at-first-sight' or anything like that. Although if you guys actually want me to ship them, then let me know and I'll do more cute moments between them.**

**Okay, I made up the embarrassing story really quickly and it probably won't be as funny as the characters see it, so be warned.**

**I'll just answer the reviews;**

**eltigre221: Thanks, and I think I probably will do the credit scene. I watched those Baymax vs videos and they were really funny! :D The Baymax vs snowball one was awesome, but poor Hiro. He'll never be able to have a proper snowball fight with his best friend. Although my friend pointed out poor me, since I've never even _been_ in a snowball fight at all - or even _seen_ snow. I'm not sure if there is a clip for when Hiro and Tadashi were in jail, but I do mention them going to jail in this chapter.**

**Dirtkid123: Haha, I love that song :) Maybe this chapter will make you despise Callaghan a little less.**

**dragonridr55: I stated above where I stand with that, and I was thinking about doing another Big Hero 6 fanfic, but not an AU. I was thinking about a possibly sequel to the movie :)**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: That really is so weird, having a dream just like my fic. I had a dream like this as well! Although two fanfic authors asked me if I could bring them into the fanfic in that dream...it was really vivid, and when I woke up I was seriously tempted to see if anyone had asked me to bring them in...weird :/**

**DragonDreamer1011: I don't think it's wrong to ship them. They actually could possibly make a cute couple.**

**Guest: I'm pretty sure you won't be reading this, but is Phoenix really that annoying? Someone please tell me if you think Phoenix is annoying! DX This is the first negative review I've ever gotten and it made me feel bad.**

**ame: I'm glad that you found it cute and refreshing! Your review helped lift my spirits a bit after the last one. Thank you! :D**

**BelieveInYourDreams4Life: I'm really glad that you've given me so many reviews that I know what you think of my writing without being told! It makes me feel awesome to have such a dedicated and amazing reviewer! XD**

**Animal Lover (first review): I'm not entirely sure what you meant by the clip that repeats it over and over, but Meet The Team is when Hiro first meets the rest of Big Hero 6. Don't worry, Bob won't arrest Hiro (it hasn't even happened yet) and maybe I will get Callaghan some good running shoes, haha! :D I know, Stoick really did have some flaws but he still saved Hiccup's life, and HTTYD won't be the same without him.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Maybe when you do see HTTYD 2 the dance will remind you of Hiro and Phoenix? If it does, I would love to know!**

**Animal Lover (second review): Well...maybe a little...but he's awesome! And adorable! I rest my case!**

* * *

**Hiro jumps into his rolling chair in front of his computer. He starts typing straight away while Tadashi finishes walking up the stairs.**

**TADASHI: You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café.**

"Stress eating solves all problems!" Aunt Cass, Hiro and Tadashi said at exactly the same time, the latter two trying to imitate the former's higher voice.

All of the college students and Phoenix laughed at how accurate their impressions were, although Hiro's was slightly better since he already had a high voice. Tadashi's was still really good, though. Probably from years of practice.

"Wait, what does Hiro have to make up to Aunt Cass for?" Fred asked. Since he and all the other college students went to the café so much to hang out with Tadashi, they'd all gotten really close to Cass and she had insisted on them calling her Aunt Cass.

Tadashi ran his hand through his hair, remembering getting caught and arrested with Hiro. It had not been a fun night, to say the least. "For going to the bot fight we just saw in the clip and getting us both arrested." Tadashi answered him.

**HIRO: For sure.**

"You're not listening to him, are you?" GoGo asked Hiro, and he grinned sheepishly.

"Nah, I was just agreeing and saying stuff that would make it sound like I'd been listening whenever he paused."

Tadashi scowled at Hiro. "Bonehead."

Hiro blinked back up at him innocently, "You know you love me."

Tadashi held the scowl for a little longer, and then his face relaxed. "You're right."

**TADASHI: And, I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead.**

**HIRO: Absolutely.**

**Hiro turns the chair to face Tadashi with a sincere look on his face.**

"Is lecturing him all you had to do to get him to stop?" Bob asked, baffled. "Why didn't you try it sooner?"

_Because it doesn't actually work. I'd already tried it before. _Tadashi thought, but aloud he said, "You'll see."

**Tadashi pauses and looks at him as an incredulous frown grows on his face.**

**TADASHI: You're going bot fighting, aren't you?**

**Hiro shrugs, and jumps off the chair.**

**HIRO: There's a fight across town. If I book I can still make it.**

"Ah." Bob nodded in understanding.

Everyone was simultaneously thinking, _Man, Hiro's a good actor!_

Tadashi decided to break the silence, "If I hadn't already tried lecturing Hiro before and didn't know him so well, I might have actually been fooled by his sincere act." he raised an eyebrow and smirked at Hiro, who scowled. Both at being referred to as if he wasn't even there and at Tadashi's smug look.

**The computer screen is revealed, and it shows a webpage with bot fighting information on it.**

Bob looks at the screen, wide-eyed. The police had been trying to hack into that website for months! And here Hiro was, hacking into it in just seconds!

"You've stopped bot fighting now, haven't you?" Bob turned to Hiro.

Hiro looked startled, nervous and defensive in a second, surprised by the question and thinking that he was gonna get arrested again. "Y-Yeah. I stopped after the bot fight in the last clip, why?"

"The police have been trying to hack into that site for months but we haven't had any success. If you could help us get onto it, then I'm sure we can wipe both you and your brother's criminal records clean as a misunderstanding." Bob looked hopeful and determined as Hiro gaped. He could get rid of his and Tadashi's criminal records? He knew that Tadashi had been devastated when he'd gone to jail and gotten a blemish on his otherwise clean record. But Hiro could fix it!

"As long as you can get rid of our criminal records then I'm sure I can help." Hiro promised, cracking his fingers.

**Hiro picks up Megabot as he walks past, but Tadashi grabs the hood of his hoodie and pulls him back.**

**HIRO: Huh!**

**TADASHI: _When_ are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?**

**He taps Hiro on the head, but Hiro shrugs him off. He pushes Tadashi in the chest.**

**HIRO: What? Go to college like _you_? So people can tell me stuff I already know?**

The SFIT students and Professor Callaghan frowned at this. Their college was state of the art, best of the best. It was rather insulting to hear Hiro talk about SFIT like that, even though they knew his opinion had changed once he'd met everyone.

"Unbelievable." Tadashi rolled his eyes at this reminder of how lame Hiro had thought SFIT was without even seeing it. He was glad that he'd changed Hiro's mind, though.

**TADASHI: Unbelievable.**

Everyone who hadn't been with the two brothers while this had happened chuckled slightly, and Baymax noted that laughter seemed to make people's neuro-transmitter levels rise.

**The screen fades to black. **

"Wait, is it over already?" Cass asked, bemused. "Huh, I thought it would be longer than that."

Phoenix shook her head. "Nah," she said, "it's just a time skip."

**It fades back in; revealing Hiro near GoGo's bike. His hand hovers over the back wheel for a moment.**

**HIRO: Wow. Electro-mag suspension?**

"Yep." GoGo popped the 'p'. "Zero resistance, faster bike." Hiro and Phoenix had mouthed the words as she said them, already knowing what she was going to say.

**GOGO: Hey!**

**Hiro gasps, and looks at GoGo. She's wearing a black helmet.**

"I look pretty intimidating from your point of view, don't I?" GoGo mused, thinking aloud but still directing the statement at Hiro.

Hiro chuckled slightly, "You did, but not anymore. All I had to do was get to know you and you weren't intimidating anymore, and I realised your emotionless exterior was obviously a mask to hide your emotions." He grinned a little gap-tooth grin, and GoGo smiled back at him.

"You're a smart kid, you know that?" He shrugged, and turned back to the screen; leaving the room in a comfortable silence.

**GOGO: Who're you?**

**HIRO: Uh...I'm...**

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada." Phoenix imitated Hiro from the last clip, slightly deepening her voice, and it actually wasn't that bad. Not as good as Hiro and Tadashi's imitations of Aunt Cass, but still good enough to earn a few chuckles.

**Hiro moves back nervously and Tadashi walks up behind him. He places a hand on Hiro's back and pushes him forwards.**

**TADASHI: GoGo. This is my brother, Hiro.**

**GoGo takes off her helmet. She blows a bubble with her pink bubblegum and pops it.**

**GOGO: Welcome to the nerd lab.**

Onscreen GoGo's welcome had obviously been sarcastic, and everyone (except GoGo, Phoenix and Baymax) flinched. Hiro had definitely made a mistake when he'd used his nickname for SFIT while inside SFIT.

**Hiro chuckles uncomfortably as GoGo walks to the head of her bike.**

**HIRO: Yeah. I've never seen electro-mag suspension on a bike before.**

**GOGO: Zero resistance, faster bike.**

GoGo smirked at her onscreen statement. She loved her speedy bike, and that was her catchphrase for it.

**She looks at Hiro out of the corner of her eye and pulls off the back wheel.**

**GOGO: But! Not fast enough.**

"Are you kidding me!?" Wasabi asked in disbelief. "When you take it for test rides it's slowest is sixty kilometers an hour!"

"Exactly. What's the problem?" GoGo raises an eyebrow, and Wasabi facepalms, muttering about 'crazy adrenaline junkies'.

**GoGo tosses the wheel into an overflowing recycling bin with all of her other discarded wheels.**

"That's a lot of wheels." Phoenix nonchalantly observed.

GoGo scowled. "They were all too slow. My front wheel is the only wheel that's fast enough."

"Then why don't you just make another wheel exactly like the front one?" Hiro asked.

To everyone's surprise, GoGo blushed. "I forgot to write down how I made that one..." She muttered, trailing off.

**GOGO: Yet.**

**GoGo stalks off and the screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing Wasabi fiddling with a strange-looking pole as Hiro walks towards him.**

**WASABI: Wow, wow! Wow, wow, wow, wow! Do not move! Behind the line, please!**

Everyone rolled their eyes at Wasabi's perfectness. Even if it was for safety in this case, he couldn't really blame GoGo for being an adrenaline junkie when he was the world's most exact and precise perfectionist.

**He points, and Hiro moves behind a taped barrier on the floor. Tadashi walks up behind Hiro with one of his hands in his pockets.**

**TADASHI: Hey, Wasabi. This is my brother, Hiro.**

**WASABI: Hello, Hiro. Prepare to be amazed.**

"I'll admit," Hiro conceded, "your lasers are amazing."

"Thanks, little man." Wasabi grins, and leant over to ruffle Hiro's hair.

Hiro swatted him away and anxiously ruffles his hair himself, trying to get it back to its unruly and untamed state, since even Wasabi's hair ruffle seemed to neaten it. Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair, and Hiro sighed in relief as it was completely wild again.

"Thanks Tadashi! I thought Wasabi's touch would perfect my hair forever!" He exclaimed in mock horror, and everyone laughed.

**He walks behind the pole he was working on and one identical to it, grabbing an apple. He throws it in the air behind him and catches it, holding it up.**

**WASABI: Catch.**

**He throws it between the two identical poles and as soon as it passes through them it splits into finely cut slices. Hiro catches one and looks through it, the rest slowly falling to the ground.**

**HIRO: Wow!**

Everyone mimicked onscreen Hiro and Tadashi said, "My baby bro was right Wasabi, your lasers are amazing."

Phoenix, Aunt Cass, Honey and Fred giggled at Hiro's genuine look of horror at Tadashi's use of that private nickname in front of everybody. Suddenly Hiro's horrified look changed to determined, and a mischievous sparkle entered his eyes.

"I think what Mr. Fabulous Fail is trying to say is that your lasers are impressive." Hiro slyly remarked, and all the colour drained for Tadashi's face. He knew that whenever Hiro used that nickname for him, he was planning to completely humiliate Tadashi.

He looked pleadingly at Hiro, but Hiro wasn't fazed. Tadashi had crossed a line.

Phoenix - who had noticed both the pale Tadashi and silent discussion - decided to help Hiro out. "Why did you call Tadashi 'Mr. Fabulous Fail'?" She innocently asked.

Hiro grinned, a grin that Tadashi had come to fear, and started to explain. "The day that we found Mochi in the park, Tadashi picked him up and Mochi jumped up onto his face and bit his nose." Hiro ignored Tadashi urgently shaking his head and several people's grins as they imagined what happened.

"Tadashi swung around and around trying to get Mochi off, but Mochi just sunk his front claws into Tadashi's shirt and wouldn't let go. Tadashi started backing up and he tripped over a rock or something and landed on his moped. For some stupid reason he'd parked it on the grass.

Anyway, he accidently turned it on and one of his feet landed on the accelerate pedal. Mochi jumped off and the moped went straight towards the lake while Tadashi was still on it. It drove off the little pier and straight into the water. Tadashi had to drag it back onto land and when he did, he leant against a tree: trying to catch his breath. But then this bird flying over him pooped on his head and a hive of bees chased him back into the lake! It was hilarious!"

By the end of the explanation, everyone was laughing so hard that some of them (*cough*Fred*cough*) had fallen on the floor and Hiro had tears of mirth in his eyes. One of the reasons that it was so funny was that Tadashi was one of the best with animals in the group and all animals seemed to love him.

"Aaaarrrggghhhh!" Tadashi pulled his hair, looking crazy. "You are such a pest! Why did you have to tell everyone!?"

Hiro just shrugged, grinning, "Little brother is a title that comes with responsibilities. Being an annoying little prat is just one of them." Hiro gave it a moment to sink in before he continued, "Besides, you called me that embarrassing nickname, I utterly humiliate you. Now we're even."

"We have very different definitions for even." Tadashi muttered.

"That wasn't even the most embarrassing thing I could have told them." Hiro smirked, and they decided to help everyone calm down. It took a little while to calm everyone down enough so that they weren't giggling every two seconds, but Hiro and Tadashi helped everyone calm down. They also helped the people who had fallen out of their seats get back to their seats. This included: Fred, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, Aunt Cass and Phoenix.

They all turned back to the screen breathlessly and there were a few stray giggles here and there.

**Wasabi presses a button, and all of the lasers between the two poles become visible, creating a green glow.**

**HIRO: Laser-induced plasma?**

**They walk towards Wasabi's perfect workbench. Although Wasabi doesn't seem to think so, because a second later he adjusts one of his tools.**

They rolled their eyes at this. The teens decided that they were gonna get him checked for OCD when they get home.

**WASABI: Oh yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision.**

**He gestures to his whole workbench, and Hiro leans down. He picks up a magnifying glass and examines it.**

**HIRO: Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?**

GoGo, Phoenix and Hiro smirked at Wasabi's offended look. His workbench was not a mess; it was perfect!

**Wasabi grabs his magnifying glass off Hiro and carefully places it back down.**

**WASABI: I have a system: there's a place for everything, everything in its place.**

**He holds his arms out and admires his perfect workbench for a moment. Suddenly GoGo comes running up and grabs something, knocking the table and moving everything in the process.**

**GOGO: Need this.**

Everyone grins at onscreen Wasabi's horrified look and the rest of the teens already had pranks forming in their minds. Oh, the future would be sweet.

**Wasabi panics at how disordered his bench is, and chases after GoGo.**

**WASABI: *Ethel, you can't do that!**

**The screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing a big ball of black material rising in front of Hiro and Honey Lemon.**

"That's a lot of tungsten carbide." Phoenix noted, staring of the gigantic black chem-ball.

**HIRO: That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide.**

**HONEY LEMON: Four hundred pounds of it!**

"Wow! Are you sure you aren't psychic?" Fred asked.

Phoenix rolled her eyes, "Author powers are based on the mind: they're not magic. So yes, Fred, I am basically psychic." She turned to Honey Lemon as Fred stared at her in awe.

"Why did you even need that much? I'm sure the end result could be achieved with less tungsten carbide."

Honey Lemon shrugged, and said, "I didn't actually need that much to get the same result. I was just experimenting with the size of the ball of tungsten carbide."

"Huh." Phoenix mused.

**She grabs Hiro and drags him behind her.**

**HONEY LEMON: Come here, come here, you're gonna love this!**

"I really did like it. It was sick!" Hiro grinned, fist-pumping the air.

When Baymax heard Hiro say 'sick', he started scanning everyone. "Who is sick? My scanners are not detecting any signs of sickness."

"It's just an expression, buddy." Hiro reassured Baymax.

**She takes him to her miniature meth lab and narrates what she's doing.**

**HONEY LEMON: A ****_dash_**** of perchloric acid, a ****_smidgen_**** of cobalt, a ****_hint_**** of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and...**

"You kinda look like a maniac with the flamethrower, Honey Lemon." Tadashi commented, looking at the screen uneasily.

Honey Lemon looked sheepish, "I guess I do. But I just get _so_ excited when I'm showing someone one of my projects."

**She puts a little nozzle on the finished product as she picks up the container and takes it back to the ball of tungsten carbide, Hiro following her. She sprays it all around the tungsten carbide and pulls a switch, magnetically drawing the spray to the giant ball and making it stick. The ball of tungsten carbide is now completely pink.**

**HONEY LEMON: ...TADAAA! It's pretty great, huh?**

**HIRO: Soo, pink?**

"I _love_ pink!" Honey exclaimed, fangirling over her favourite colour.

Fred looked impressed. "That really is cool. That could make some wicked spray paint!"

"I know, right? Especially if you use what happens next."

"What happens next?" Aunt Cass asked.

"Wait and see!" Honey mysteriously ordered.

**HONEY LEMON: Here's the best part! Heehee!**

**She touches the pink tungsten carbide with a single finger and the big pink chem-ball blows up in a cloud of pink. The cloud dissipates and Hiro's awestruck face is shown.**

**HIRO: Wow!**

"Yeah. Good choice of words, Hiro." Phoenix complimented, "'Wow'. I actually can't think of anything that describes it better, Honey Lemon."

Honey blushed at the praise as everyone congratulated her on a job well done.

**Honey turns to him, covered in pink powder and takes off her glasses which are completely covered.**

**HONEY LEMON: I know, right? Aha. Chemical-metal embrittlement!**

**Tadashi walks up.**

**TADASHI: Not bad, Honey Lemon.**

"Not bad?" Bob asked Tadashi incredulously.

Tadashi shrugged. "I've seen her make even cooler thing before. Although, sometimes with new formulas she tries to make, her finished product blows up. Normally 'cause she's way too excited to be making something new that she doesn't really read everything through carefully."

Honey looked sheepish again, and she blushed a bit before nodding mutely. "Yeah, that happens a lot." She finally admitted.

"That's what I love about you Honey Lemon. When you fail, you try again, and keep trying until you've succeeded. That's why you can make so many successful formulas: you're persistent." Tadashi smiled at her, a faint blush gracing his cheeks, but it was nothing compared to Honey Lemon's tomato red face.

"Th-thanks, T-Tadashi." She stuttered, and weakly grinned at him, feeling ecstatic. She was always happy when someone complimented her, but when Tadashi complimented her it was special.

**The screen fades to black. It fades back in; revealing Hiro looking confusedly up at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Who's Fred?**

"Who's Fred?" Fred parroted, feigning hurt. "You don't know who I am?" He covered his face with his hands and pretended to cry. He let out loud, overexaggerated sobs and sniffles.

"I know who you are now," Hiro pushed Fred's shoulder, and added, "you big baby."

"Uh-uh! I am not a baby, I am a comic book maniac. There's a difference." Fred had taken his hands off his face and acted as if he was scolding Hiro. Hiro grinned and fondly rolled his eyes.

**Fred appears right behind Hiro, still in his mascot costume.**

**FRED: This guy! Right here!**

**Hiro yelps and jumps back in alarm.**

"That probably isn't the best way to greet someone new." Phoenix sarcastically remarked.

Fred looked surprised. "It isn't?" He asked, perplexed. "Maybe that's why that girl hit me with her purse..." He trailed off, obviously thinking. Phoenix and everyone from SFIT facepalmed while Aunt Cass and Bob rolled their eyes.

**FRED: Uh-uh! Don't be alarmed.**

**He opens up the costume's mouth to reveal his face.**

**FRED: It is just a suit. This is not my real face and body.**

"That wasn't why he was startled, Fred." Wasabi informed him.

Fred looked confused, so Honey added on, "It was because you were so close and came out of nowhere."

"He didn't think you were a giant lizard man because they don't exist." GoGo tacked on when he still didn't look convinced.

"Fine, but when the lizard men rise up to take over the world, I am so saying 'I told you so'!" Fred declared.

Hiro shrugged. "Okay, if that happens then you can say 'I told you so' as many times as you want."

**He drops the costume's head, covering his head but still leaving his real arm out to vigorously shake Hiro's hand.**

**FRED: The name's Fred. School mascot by day. But by night...**

"Let me guess. By night you're Batman?" Phoenix dryly asked, but Fred missed the sarcasm and thought she was serious.

"No, but that would be really cool! I'd rather be a shapeshifter, though. Or have laser eyes. Or be able to fly!" Fred was starry-eyed as he listed off different superpowers he wanted.

**He does several impressive moves with the sign he's holding, and the mouth of the costume flips up at the end, showing his face again.**

**FRED: I am also the school mascot.**

Phoenix shrugged, "I stand corrected."

**HIRO: So what's your major?**

"Don't have one. Although I _am_ a _major_ science enthusiast." Fred said, remembering what he said next.

**FRED: No, no, no. I'm not a student. But I am a major science enthusiast.**

Callaghan looked surprised "Did you know you were going to say that?"

"This is in the past, so yeah." Fred nodded.

**He flops down on a chair and picks up a comic book with a shapeshifter on the front cover, showing it to Hiro.**

**FRED: I've been trying to get Honey to develop a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's "not science".**

"It really isn't." Honey muttered.

GoGo nodded, "Yeah, the closest that is to science would be science-fiction."

"Wrong!" Fred exclaimed, and no one bothered arguing with him. He would never concede that stuff like that wasn't science.

**He uses air quotes for the last two words as Honey walks up, all cleaned up from the 'pinksplosion'.**

**HONEY LEMON: I-it's really not.**

Fred turned his head away, in an obvious sign of his disagreement.

"You do realise that Honey is the chemist, right Fred? You should listen to her when she says that it isn't science." Phoenix advised him.

**FRED: Yeah. And I guess the shrink ray I asked Wasabi for isn't "science" either, is it?**

**He air quotes 'science' again.**

"Nope." Wasabi said crossing his arms. He wondered if he should make a sign to hang up in the lab that said 'shapeshifting and shrink rays are not science' so that it would eventually sink in, but decided against it.

**WASABI: Nope.**

**FRED: Well then, what about invisible sandwich?**

"Nuh-uh." Tadashi shook his head, and wondered why in the name of Mochi would Fred want an invisible sandwich.

**TADASHI: Hiro!**

**He calls to his younger brother and gestures for Hiro to follow him. Hiro walks over to him, shaking his head at the discussion behind him.**

"Where are you going?" Bob asked Hiro and Tadashi curiously.

"I was going to show Hiro what I'd been working on," Tadashi answered, and decided to clarify at a few people's confused looks. "Baymax."

"Oooooh." Said the people who were confused.

**FRED: Imagine eating a sandwich but everyone just thinks you're crazy.**

**He pretends to be taking a bite out of an invisible sandwich.**

_So that's why he wants an invisible sandwich._ Tadashi thought.

"I think you've got that covered." Phoenix told Fred, and was sort of confused that Fred looked pleasantly surprised at that.

"You think so?" Fred asked her, and she raised her eyebrows before she nodded. He seemed to take it as a compliment.

**WASABI: Just stop.**

Everyone couldn't help but agree with Tadashi.

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Now it's over." Phoenix clarified, answering Cass's question from close to the start of the clip. A sudden thought seemed to intrigue her as she asked, "Hey everyone?"

"Yeah?" A few asked as they all looked at her.

"If you could have one superpower, what would it be?"

Fred looked giddy at the question, and ran through a mental list of every single superpower he knew. Everyone else just looked surprised at the question.

Tadashi spoke up first, "Why do you want to know?"

Phoenix simply shrugged. "I'm just curious. I'll give everyone a minute and then we each have to say what superpower we would want, okay?" Everyone made signs of acknowledgement, and started to think over the superpowers they knew.

A minute later Phoenix announced, "Time's up!"

They all got off their chairs and sat in a circle. Fred decided to start them off.

"I would want to be able to shapeshift!" He pretended to turn into a giant lizard and roared.

GoGo went next, "I'd want super speed." No surprise there.

"I'd want laser manipulation so that I could control my plasma lasers." Wasabi reluctantly admitted. He didn't want to be a part of this, but he might as well be truthful.

Honey Lemon decided to chip in her own answer. "I'd want elasticity, because then I could stretch myself into any form imaginable and that would be really cool!"

"I'd want to be able to duplicate myself so that I could get more things done at a time, which would make the Lucky Cat Café's service faster. I could be cooking, serving and taking orders all at once." Aunt Cass decided, and everyone realised how useful that would be for her.

Tadashi went next, and his answer wasn't too surprising either. "I'd want the power of technopathy. It means that I can manipulate and control machines."

"I'd want superhuman mentality. That way I could develop psychic powers and technically have two powers!" Hiro exclaimed, looking awestruck at the thought.

"You've already got the genius part." Phoenix grinned, and gave him a friendly noogie. "Anyway, the power I want would be power mimicry/absorption. That would give me the ability to copy/absorb other people's powers and skills, which would be awesome!" She grinned, and threw her fist up. Fred had to admit, she had actually chosen a really good power that he'd forgotten about.

Everyone looked at Professor Callaghan and he jumped a bit, swallowed, and started, "I would want the ability of resurrection..." everyone looked curious (and slightly pensive), so he continued, "...So that I can bring my daughter back." Everyone looked shocked (except Phoenix, who looked sympathetic).

Callaghan decided to explain it a bit more. "My daughter was called Abigail Callaghan, and she used to test the new inventions at Krei Tech. One day, when she was testing a new device, something went wrong and she disappeared."

Everyone muttered apologies to him, feeling really bad for him. He waved them off, "Don't worry about it, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't really anyone's fault. It was an accident." He was only using those words as a coverup for his real thoughts, but it suddenly hit him: they were true!

Talking about what happened with all of these caring individuals had made him feel a bit better, and now that he'd talked about it he could finally review over everything that had happened. He realised that it really had been a mistake, not sabotage by Krei (who he remembered had felt horrible afterwards), and Abigail had been given a choice whether she wanted to continue when she knew the portal was quite possibly faulty.

It was no one's fault that she was gone, it was an accident. He felt the rest of his anger and vengefulness towards Krei leave him, and he realised how foolish he had been. Blinded by pain and grief, he had even been _planning to fake his own death_ to get revenge for an _accident_. He knew that he was going to have to try to make things right.

He looked around, and everyone had begun to talk amongst themselves while he had been lost in thought, except for one. Phoenix was smiling softly at him, and he vaguely remembered that she'd stated that her powers were almost psychic. She probably knew everything that had been going through his head. He smiled back, and he could tell that the smile was remorseful.

Her smile widened, and she nodded slightly to him before ushering everyone back to their seats, and the next video started loading.

* * *

**So yeah. I bit of Tadahoney, Hirogo if you squint hard, and a big look into Callaghan's mind. **

**My headcanon is that he was just a grieving father blinded by pain, rage and grief, and he didn't even realise what he was doing half of the time or thought that Abigail would want him to avenge her. He didn't even know about Tadashi's death, and he wasn't thinking when he said that he didn't care.**

**Doesn't stop me from being angry at him though.**

**See ya next time amigos, ciao!**


	6. Hiro Meets Baymax

***hides behind Hiro and Baymax* Uh...hey peeps! Sorry for the wait, but I too busy reading other people's fanfics and procrastinating, but I worked on this all afternoon yesterday to make up for it. I hope you all like it!**

**Yeah, I forgot this in every other chapter, so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6 although I do have a space cow named Bessi that likes to sing Dutch love songs. *sobs in corner* It's not the same!**

**Wow! 63 reviews, 79 favourites and 98 followers?! I'd love to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favourited or even viewed my story! I never thought I'd have a story that people were begging me to update! Maybe I really _do_ own a space cow named Bessi?**

**I don't really have anything thing else to say, so I'll answer the reviews;**

**bukalay: I know, me too! No one ever thinks to be mad at her, but if she'd never said that Tadashi wouldn't have run into the fire!**

**GuardianDragon98: Thanks :) I love that line of Hiccup's! In fact, if people look closely then they'll probably see several quotes that I've added in or slightly changed from the original. Try to find them, I dare you ;)**

**Guest #1: Well...you didn't mean to make me feel bad, so I forgive you. So you think I should tone Phoenix down a bit? Haha...ha...I probably did close to the opposite in this chapter.**

**Guest #2: Noted, and thanks! I know, I wanna see how they react to that as well. Just so you know, I actually plan nothing out. I just write down the script and wing it, so I have no idea how they're gonna react yet.**

**eltigre221: Yeah, now Hiro can help the police with the underground ring raids, exactly! Who knows? Not me. :P**

**Yeah, the Baymax vs clips are funny and cute. :D I can see your point with the snow thing, but I still wish that I could at least _see_ real snow. :( Hehe, poor Hiro.**

**Yep, you'll find out when you read them. :)**

**ultraflamer500: I like HiroGo as well. I think it's cute. As for Phoenix getting another OC, bleck! No way does she want a boyfriend!**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, but barely anyone agrees :/ and it definitely is no excuse for what happened. Although technically he didn't actually fix his mistake at all.**

**Yeah, I can see that.**

**When I first saw SUCK, I'm just like "Wait, what? What did I do?" but then I kept reading and saw, Super Ultra Cool Kid, and I'm like "Awwww! That's so cool! I wonder if Animal Lover made it up especially for me?!" Don't worry, Bob won't be arresting Hiro at all. Fun fact about Bob; I named him after my dog, Bob ;)**

**That WeirdGirl: Nice name, and I missed the 15 second mark, but got the gist.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, Phoenix is me, but she's still kinda different from me. A bit crazier, although if I found out I had wickedly cool author powers that let me summon characters from my favourite movies to me, I probably would act exactly like her :P**

**Animal Lover: Don't worry, all of the good reviews balanced out my bad feels with good ones! You really should become a fanfic writer, you're a great reviewer :)**

***takes pair of virtual running shoes* Challenge accepted.**

**ame: Aw, thank you! (Heart for you too) Hehe, THE ANGST, THE EXCITEMENT, AND...Bob the policeman chasing after Mr. Kabuki, lol :D**

**Mysterious Mr M: *Sheldon from Big Bang Theory appears* I informed you thusly. *I push him into another room* I told you so! Hehehe, seeing Hiro singing Light Em Up _would_ be cool...and now I want to see it as well...**

**Animal Lover: Your review was the one that prompted me to write the script! Although I waited several days before doing their reactions and posting... *~* Yeah, I'm in high school, so people would _think_ I'm busy, but I always do my homework as soon as I get it so I have a lot of free time that I use to read. I was just being lazy.**

**Litwick723: Yep, For The Dancing And The Dreaming, that is what Hiro and Phoenix were dancing to. I LOVE THAT MOVIE AS WELL! T-T HTTYD will never be the same!**

**Guest #3: Thanks, and here you go! :)**

**Guest #4: Here you go!**

* * *

**Hiro follows Tadashi into his lab, and Tadashi bends down to pick up a toolbox and places it on a desk. The doors shut behind Hiro and he moves a machine to examine it as he walks past.**

"Just so you all know," Phoenix starts, and gestures at the screen, "this clip is straight after the last one."

Fred grins as he asks, "So right after I was talking about an invisible sandwich?"

"Yep."

**HIRO: So, uh, what have you been working on?**

"I'll give you three guesses." Tadashi answered the onscreen Hiro sarcastically, but everyone decides to play along.

"A ray gun that gives you the superpower that suits you best?!" Fred exclaimed, jumping in his seat.

Tadashi shook his head, "Nope."

Phoenix stuck up her hand as if she was in school, "Oh! Oh! A device that let's you travel between dimensions and to alternate universes!?"

"No," Tadashi said, but then an excited gleam entered his eyes and a thoughtful look appeared on his face, and he continued, "but that would be really cool! I should look into that when we get back home."

"You should." Phoenix agreed.

"Wait," Wasabi exclaimed, "one more guess! How about a memory altering device? Then I could make you all forget that I spilled wasabi on my shirt _one time_."

Tadashi chuckled, and shook his head 'no'.

**TADASHI: I'll show ya.**

**Tadashi walks towards Hiro with a roll of duct tape and unrolls a part of it with a ripping sound, showing how sticky it is.**

All of the other SFIT students and Fred winced at the sound. They all remembered asking Tadashi at different times if they could help with Baymax. He'd said yes to all of them, and even asked permission to use the duct tape on them, but it had still hurt. Hiro mock glared at Tadashi as he remembered how his arm had stung, and Tadashi made a mock pout face back.

"I remember when I helped with Baymax's...what? 71st test?" Fred asked Tadashi.

"Yeah."

**HIRO: Duct tape? Hate to brake it to you bro, already been invented.**

Phoenix, Hiro, Fred, GoGo, Honey and Cass snickered, while Wasabi, Bob and Callaghan grinned and Tadashi rolled his eyes while grinning broadly and gently pushed Hiro's head.

"No duh, Bonehead. You think I don't know that?"

Hiro just shrugged over-exaggeratedly. Phoenix grinned and Hiro smirked when Tadashi pretended to sigh in annoyance.

**Tadashi rips off a piece of the duct tape and holds it in his teeth. He grabs Hiro's arm while he's shrugging, rolls up the sleeve and swiftly sticks on the piece of duct tape.**

**HIRO: Hey!**

The SFIT students and Fred turned to Tadashi with look varying from incredulous to deadpan. "You didn't even ask for Hiro's permission?"

"No." When everyone gave him unimpressed looks, he elaborated, "He's my brother, Baymax was already finished, and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Fair enough." GoGo muttered.

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Psh, whatever. Some people have no consideration. What if he had something important happening after that, or other plans," Phoenix ignored everyone's incredulous looks and continued, "that he needed his arms for?"

Everyone rolled their eyes in sync. Phoenix noted how creepy it was.

**Tadashi quickly rips it off and Hiro yelps in pain, dropping Megabot.**

**HIRO: Ow! Dude! Ow!**

Everyone winced, and Phoenix said, "That's gonna leave a mark."

Baymax stood up at hearing the sound of distress and looks over at Hiro. "On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?"

Hiro shook his head. "A zero, Baymax. This happened a while ago, remember?" Baymax sat back down.

**Camera shifts to Baymax's charging station. The circle flashes white and Baymax inflates in all of his huggable glory.**

**TADASHI: This is what I've been working on.**

**Baymax climbs out of his charging station and walks forward, but a stool blocks his way. He gently picks it up and looks around to see where he can put it and decides on a clear space on his left. He then continues to walk towards Hiro.**

"That took a while, maybe you could make him faster?" Bob suggested to Tadashi.

Tadashi glanced at the onscreen Baymax before replying. "I would, but I can't make him faster without changing at _least_ some of his design, and I just got him finished."

It was a fair point, and Bob turned back to the screen.

**BAYMAX: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the need for medical attention, when you said, 'ow'.**

**Tadashi nods to what Baymax is saying and when Baymax says it, he mouths 'ow'.**

While Baymax was talking onscreen, Hiro, Tadashi, Fred, the other SFIT students and Phoenix were mouthing along with him, especially the 'ow'.

**HIRO: A robotic...nurse.**

"No. He's a robotic mailman." Phoenix told Hiro sarcastically, who stuck his tongue out at her. She copied him and even pressed her thumb on the tip of her nose and wiggled her other fingers.

Hiro didn't want to be outdone, so he scrunched up his nose, went cross-eyed and stuck his tongue out again. Tadashi interrupted before Phoenix could retaliate.

"Maybe we should go back to the screen?" When Tadashi turned back to the screen Hiro and Phoenix simultaneously stuck their tongues out at him.

**A screen lights up on Baymax's belly and a picture of ten faces appear.**

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**

The SFIT students, Fred, Hiro and Phoenix mouthed along with Baymax again.

**HIRO: Physical? Or emotional?**

Everyone chuckled, and Phoenix whisper-shouted, "I _love_ that line! The _sarcasm_!" She threw a fist in the air.

She brought her fist down and held it towards Hiro. "Fist bump?" He grinned, and they fist bumped then shot out their hands.

"Ka-poo!" "Pshoo!"

**Hiro deadpans to Tadashi, who sticks out his bottom lip and makes a mock pout face.**

Everyone grinned, and both Hiro and Phoenix could see Honey Lemon's cheeks turn slightly red at onscreen Tadashi's mock pout.

"If there is one word that I would use to describe both of you Hamada bros," Phoenix started, and paused for effect, "it would definitely by adorkable!"

Everyone except the two brothers - who were turning red - laughed at their friend/family/student/acquaintances' expense.

**BAYMAX: I will scan you now.**

**Baymax scans Hiro and blinks.**

**BAYMAX: Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm. I suggest: an anti-bacterial spray.**

"Baymax works really well." Aunt Cass compliments her eldest nephew and his robotic nurse.

"Thanks Aunt Cass." "Thank you Miss Hamada."

**Baymax reaches to take Hiro's arm, but Hiro leans back with a sly look on his face.**

**HIRO: Woah, woah, woah. What's in the spray ****_specifically_****?**

**BAYMAX: The primary ingredient is bacitracin.**

**Hiro clicks both his fingers and tongue.**

**HIRO: That's a bummer, I'm actually allergic to that.**

"No you're not, Hiro." Aunt Cass frowns in confusion, "You're only allergic to one thing."

"I was actually testing Baymax, Aunt Cass." Hiro replies, and Cass 'oh's in understanding.

**BAYMAX: You are not allergic to bacitracin. You do have a mild allergy to: peanuts.**

"I didn't know you were allergic to peanuts." Honey Lemon said in surprise.

Hiro shrugged, and GoGo decided to add her two cents in. "We have only been hanging out with him for a little while Honey, and most of that time was spent helping with his microbots."

"Good point, but I think we should try and get to know each other better when we get home." Honey proposed.

**Hiro extends his arm for Baymax to treat, and looks over at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Hm, not bad. You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?**

"You have no idea." Tadashi ran his hand through his hair as frustrating memories flashed through his mind.

**TADASHI: Uh-huh. Programmed him with over ten thousand medical procedures. **

**Tadashi presses Baymax's access port and it opens, revealing a little green chip.**

**TADASHI: This chip is what makes Baymax, Baymax.**

"Great description, Hamada." GoGo snorts.

"Yeah, you win Best Description of the Year award!" Phoenix added in, high-fiving GoGo. She suddenly looked panicked. "Don't tell my friend, though. She's won that award two years in a row and was looking forward to winning it a third time."

Tadashi glanced at Hiro in uncertainty, "I promise." he said in a flat tone of voice.

**Hiro takes a step forward and presses the chip back in and the access port closes. He walks around Baymax, examining him from every angle. He pokes Baymax's back and looks at Tadashi.**

**HIRO: Vinyl?**

"Yes. It helps with my non-threatening, huggable design." Baymax explained, although no one actually needed the explanation.

"And you know that how?" Callaghan asked Baymax.

Baymax tilted his head to the side, "Tadashi has told me on several occasions."

"Oh, what d'you know, marshmallow." Phoenix muttered, but she was smiling.

"Over ten thousand medical procedures." Everyone facepalmed when Baymax answered the rhetorical question.

**TADASHI: Yeah. Going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing.**

**HIRO: Looks like a walking marshmallow.**

"IKR!" Phoenix exclaimed. Everyone, even Baymax, nodded in agreement.

**He realises what he said and cocks his head, looking at Baymax.**

**HIRO: No offence.**

"He's a robot, he can't be offended." Tadashi reasoned.

Hiro slumped in his seat and held his forehead in his hand. "I know that Tadashi, but I just wanted to be polite to the high-tech talking robot."

**BAYMAX: I am a robot. I cannot be offended.**

"Like father, like son." Phoenix chuckled, "Or, at least, like creator, like creation..." Phoenix trailed off for a moment, unsure. "...but that doesn't sound right...whatever! You know what I mean!"

**HIRO: Hyper-spectral cameras?**

**Hiro leans up and taps on Baymax's eyes. He grabs Baymax's head and moves it around to look more closely at his eyes.**

"How can you tell just be looking at a small part of it?" Wasabi asked Hiro hesitantly.

"I just know about robotics." Hiro answered modestly.

**TADASHI: Yep.**

**HIRO: Huh.**

**Hiro narrows his eyes and shoves his face into Baymax's belly.**

Several people (*cough*Cass*cough*Wasabi*cough*) jumped at the sudden and unexpected angle shift as they saw Hiro's slightly distorted face from the inside of Baymax's belly. The rest just glanced uncomfortably at Hiro or stared at the screen and showing no emotion.

**HIRO: Titanium skeleton?**

**TADASHI: Carbon-fibre.**

**HIRO: Right, even lighter.**

"Haha! You were wrong!" Phoenix and Fred exclaimed at the same time, and high-fived.

Tadashi ruined everything- I mean interrupted, definitely interrupted, as he said, "To be fair, they look very similar and Hiro didn't have a clear view."

"I know that, but he was _wrong_! How many times do you think we're gonna see that?" Phoenix deadpanned, and Tadashi paused, considering. He then joined their little celebration.

**Hiro suddenly notices something else and stretches Baymax's belly tighter to see it better.**

**HIRO: ****_Killer_**** actuators! Where did you ****_get_**** those?**

"SFIT provided Tadashi with the utilities and components to create Baymax." Callaghan answered Hiro's onscreen question, while Hiro again fanboyed over Baymax's actuators.

**TADASHI: Oh, machined 'em right here in house.**

**HIRO: Really?**

**TADASHI: Yep. He can lift a thousand pounds.**

"Wait! You gave him super strength?" Fred gazed at Tadashi in shock, and when Tadashi nodded Fred started starry-eyes at Baymax. "I knew you'd use one of my ideas!"

**Hiro gazes at Baymax in shock.**

**HIRO: Shut up.**

"That probably would have been my reaction if I'd been in your position." Phoenix admitted, cocking her head to the side.

**BAYMAX: You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop.**

**He grabs a red lollipop from nowhere and offers it to Hiro.**

**HIRO: Nice!**

"Hey Baymax, do you have anymore lollipops?" Phoenix asked him desperately.

Baymax nodded, "Yes, but they are only for my patients."

Phoenix wined, and then sulked. "No fair." She turned back to the screen and sat there, plotting (insert evil cackle).

**Hiro takes the lollipop and rips off the plastic wrapper, then he sticks it in his mouth.**

**BAYMAX: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**

"Now kids, make sure you remember this because it'll probably come in handy later." Tadashi deepened his voice and spoke in a joking tone.

**Baymax cocks his head to the side. Hiro grabs the lollipop from his mouth and moves it around while he speaks.**

**HIRO: Well then, I'm satisfied with my care.**

"What? Is your lollipop a wand or something? Stop waving it around." Phoenix sulked, eyeing the onscreen lollipop. She really, _really_ likes lollipops.

**Baymax turns around and starts walking back to his charging station. Tadashi walks up next to Hiro with a warm smile on his face.**

**TADASHI: He's gonna help a ****_lot_**** of people.**

"He will, but not only in the way that you meant." GoGo nodded at the screen and popped her gum.

**HIRO: Hey, what kinda battery does it use?**

**TADASHI: Lithium iron.**

**HIRO: You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster.**

**TADASHI: Oh.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"He's right you know." Callaghan confirmed, and Tadashi smiled down at a smirking Hiro. Everyone got out of their chairs and stretched a little, walking around and taking advantage of the break.

BANG! "Ow!"

They all jumped and turned towards the commotion. Phoenix was sitting on the floor clutching her right foot with her hands. A giant book with (for some strange reason) metal trimming lay next to her and everyone ran over to her.

"What happened?"

"Where'd the book come from?"

"Are you okay?"

They kept firing questions at her, but there were too many so she just answered the ones she'd distinctly heard. "I wanted to look something up quickly, so I summoned this book which has every single word in the world in it divided in every single language, so it's like an ultimate dictionary. I forgot how heavy it was and I accidently dropped it, but it landed on my foot."

Phoenix untied the shoelaces of her right shoe and slid it off, and then took her white sock off as well. Her foot, which was no doubt normally very pale and rather small, was an angry red and was swelling, but at the same time had a kind of squashed appearance. Everyone winced when they saw her foot, and Baymax walked forwards.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?" The screen on his belly lit up and showed the faces.

"I dunno, a four?" Phoenix answered uncertainly. She gently prodded her foot and hissed in pain. _"Itai!"_ She hissed.

"I will scan you now." Baymax told her, and he scanned her up and down. "You have rapid swelling in your right foot. I suggest: bandages and rest." He gently picked up her injured foot and despite her flinch of pain, started wrapping it in bandages he got from who-knows-where.

Once he was done, he picked Phoenix up bridal-style and she blinked in surprise. "I will take you to your seat." He walked over to Phoenix's seat - everyone else just followed, looking a bit lost - and carefully placed her down, although he kept a good hold on her injured foot. "Is there another chair that you could place your foot on? It must be kept elevated for now."

"Oh, here." She clicked, and another chair like the one she was on appeared in front of her, although this one had fluffy pillows on it. She gently eased her foot out of Baymax's hand and placed it on a fluffy, lavender heart-shaped cushion.

Everyone else had already gone back to their seats, but they were still watching her, and when the chair appeared from nowhere they jumped, although Wasabi actually shrieked a little.

"You have been a good girl. Have a lollipop." He held out a purple lollipop and she accepted it graciously.

"Thanks, Baymax. For everything."

"That is quite alright, Phoenix. It is my job."

He went back to his seat and Phoenix took the wrapper off the lollipop, sticking it in her mouth.

Hiro leant over to her and whispered so that no one else could here, "Did you only get hurt for the lollipop?"

She looked at him as if he were crazy. "No! I actually did need to look something up, and I really did forget how heavy the book was. It was just a happy accident..." She shifted her foot slightly and winced. "...Well, a neutral accident."

She then spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. "Okay, next clip!" Everyone turned back to the screen as the next video started loading.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**Okay, so if you all saw where Phoenix hisses_ "Itai!"_ in pain, it mean "Hurts!" In Japanese. If the speech marks are in italics, then what the person says will be in another language and explained down here. I'm learning Japanese at school, and 'hurts' is something I've known for a while.**

**In case any of you readers actually do like a Hiro x Phoenix pairing, I made a pairing name for fun. I made one for my friend with Pitch Black from RotG as well and her face went red, lol. Phoenix x Hiro is Phiro. Remember, I made it for fun; I'm probably never gonna use it.**

**Ciao! See ya next time amigos and amigas! (Yes, I know some Spanish as well)**


	7. Designing The Microbots

**Hey my peeps! Haha, I bet you didn't expect two chapters in two days! Neither did I, to be honest. I dunno, I just felt like working on it and making up for the wait, so here you go. :)**

**We broke 100 follows! I feel so good right now! :D Wanna see if you can help me get 100 favourites and reviews? That can be you guys' challenge for this chapter and the next one, trying to help me get a hundred or more favourites and reviews!**

**Okay, now Bessi the space cow would like to say a few words;**

**Bessi: ****_Vandaag is rood,_**

**_De kleur van jouw lippen-_**

**Me: Not those words!**

**Bessi: _Oh. Phoenix is geen eigenaar van Big Hero 6. _(Oh. Phoenix doesn't own Big Hero 6.)**

**Me: Sorry, when I interrupt her singing she only talks in Dutch to try and annoy me. It never works though.**

**And now I shall answer your reviews;**

**eltigre221: Thanks, and I know! It came out on February 24th! I can't wait to get it! You'll see at the end of the chapter which clip is next, and I might do the movie. I hope you have fun writing too! :)**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! I'm so glad that you think that, since I've never really thought I did the characters reactions that well :/**

**Mysterious Mr M: Haha, I showed my friend I mentioned your review, and she's just like "Awesome!" Hehe, I know! Hiro is just so dang cute and smart! *grabs Hiro and holds him away from the fangirls* MINE!**

**storygirl99210: Yeah, like you already know, I changed it, and I'm sure it's fine.**

**HPMarvel: Were you _really_ waiting for this update? I feel so happy knowing I have viewers that wait for the next update and not forget my story. I might do a full movie story, and I like HiroGo as well, but someone brought up a point that makes me see Hiro and GoGo more like siblings than romantic partners.**

**UmaKeMEInSaNe: Really? I love it when people tell me my story is funny! :)**

**ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres: Bonjour. Thanks, and that's really cool! I looked it up after you told me, and found it as well! Gotta love the internet. Au revoir.**

**DragonDreamer1011: Hehe, you like Phiro then, huh?**

**ame: Aw, thanks! :) Phoenix really is a dork and a cutie pie, isn't she? And Hiro definitely is. Go Tadahoney! And I know what you mean, but still...YOU SAID YOU'RE LOOKING FORWARD TO TADASHI'S DEATH! Hehe, I can't believe someone likes my story so much that they're actually looking forward to Tadashi's death!**

**Guest: Thanks, and I liked the lollipop thing too. Also, is this soon enough? ;)**

**Animal Lover: Haha, you can't be evil. *darker voice* You are a weakling. *normal voice* Did you say something? I spaced out for a moment...**

**I dunno, I'll definitely give Callaghan those shoes, but I haven't decided whose gonna run after him yet.**

**I know, Hiro and the movie really needed that emotional moment where his anger got the best of him. It was a good thing for Abigail as well, because otherwise she would still be stuck in hyper sleep.**

**Animal Lover: Good point. I've already forgotten. Now what were we talking about? ;)**

**SprinkleofMagic: Don't worry, I don't think you sound evil and I'm definitely doing the death scene. Don't we all want that during movies and fanfics?**

**Animal Lover: Does that mean you have an account? Maybe I could help with some of the things you're stumped about? Yeah, some people do like to plan there stories out and write them down, but I just wing it most of the time. I wonder who you're gonna decide to pair with Hiro? Maybe it could be a crossover pairing or something. Hehe, maybe you could use Phoenix and claim that she's not an OC since she's canon in a fanfic, lol. I see them all as his older siblings too! Tadahoney really works in my opinion, unlike TadaGo or whatever Tadashi x GoGo is called. Poor Tadashi and Honey, kinda like Romeo and Juliet in the tragic department, huh? That's a great line up of movies, and I actually like all of them! Although I haven't seen the Book Of Life yet, but I want to. So Jelsa is your OTP? Maybe you should check out my Truth or Dare story since it's a ROTBFTD story. I hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

**Hiro rolls in his swivel chair to face the camera. What he is looking at is revealed as one of the posters for the SFIT showcase coming up.**

"This wasn't too long ago." Hiro grinned as he remembered how Tadashi had 'helped' him. His brother was a very...unique individual sometimes, but in a good way. He just had a different way of seeing things and tried to help other people see things differently as well. And Hiro wouldn't trade him for the world.

**HIRO: Trust me,**

**He rolls over to his desk in his swivel chair.**

**HIRO: it will be.**

"What will be? Are we missing something?" Fred asked uncertainly, but Phoenix shook her head.

"Nah, it's not important. What _is_ important, is what happens now."

**Hiro stretches his arms out and cracks his fingers.**

Aunt Cass 'tsk'ed in disapproval. "Hiro," She scolded, "how many times have I told you that's bad for you?"

"Exactly?" Hiro asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Two hundred and fifty-eight."

Everyone just looked at him with blank looks. "You counted?" Phoenix asked, glancing at Tadashi and Cass and mouthing 'what'. Tadashi just looked as nonplussed as she felt, but Cass was gazing at Hiro with a mixture a surprise and frustration on her face.

"If you've bothered counting, then why hasn't it sunk in yet?" When Hiro just shrugged, Cass groaned and pulled at her hair.

Phoenix glanced back at the screen and realised what was about to happen and perked up. "Oh! This next part needs something!" Everyone looked between her and the screen in confusion. She clicked, and the music from the start of Eye Of The Tiger came from nowhere.

**He pulls open a draw of his desk holding several notepads, grabs a pencil from a metal pencil holder and sharpens it in an electric sharpener. He holds the super sharp pencil in front of his face and narrows his eyes. He opens the notepad that he grabbed from his draw and lowers the pencil half a centimetre from the paper.**

The music stopped, and everyone had to admit that it actually did suit Hiro preparing to start his invention design.

"Huh, that music_ actually_ suited Hiro getting ready to plan out his showcase project." GoGo said with a raised eyebrow, obviously surprised that sort of music had suited the normally boring actions.

"IKR? It actually makes that whole part kind of cool and the next part even funnier!" Phoenix's eyes sparkled with mirth as she thought of the next part of the clip. She accidently hit her foot against the edge of the chair and the mirth in her eyes changed to exaggerated pain.

GoGo glanced at her and rolled her eyes as Phoenix silently parented to be dying from pain. "Woman up." She whispered to her. Phoenix stopped pretending to have been shot and stared starry-eyed at GoGo. She's said it! She had actually told Phoenix to woman up!

**Cut to Hiro, surrounded by scrunched up balls of paper, banging his head on his desk.**

Several people jumped at the sudden banging and looked confused. Hadn't Hiro only just been about to start planning? Where had all of this scrunched up paper come from and why was Hiro banging his head on his desk? Phoenix just grinned.

**HIRO: Nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!**

**With every word he bangs his head onto his desk - hard. **

Everyone snorted in laughter.

"The _one_ time you actually needed some ideas for a robot or something and you can't think of _any_thing." Tadashi chuckled and Hiro scowled at him.

**Tadashi just watches him as he sits on his bed flipping through a book.**

**TADASHI: Wow. Washed up at fourteen. So sad.**

_"Mon dieu,"_ Phoenix grinned, "I love that line! Dry humour is awesome!"

Bob looked confused. "What was the first part?"

_"Mon dieu?"_ Phoenix asked, and he nodded. "Oh, it means 'my God' in French."

"Ah." He nodded.

**HIRO: I got nothing! I'm done! I'm _never_ getting in!**

"Really Hiro?" Phoenix asked him, looking unimpressed. "Never? You know you could have just used Megabot or some other robot you have. No one said your robot had to be brand new and Callaghan seemed impressed when he saw Megabot."

"And you know this how?" Hiro asked her in suspicion.

Phoenix looked like she'd been cornered. She'd said she had seen these trailers and clips before, but Hiro meeting Callaghan hadn't been in any of them. "Not important." She finally answered, and whistled innocently while carefully shifting away from him.

**Hiro rests his head in his hand after his little outburst. Tadashi forces his chair around so that they're face-to-face.**

**TADASHI: Hey! I'm not giving up on you.**

"Awwww." Honey Lemon and Aunt Cass cooed at the cuteness. The Hamada bros were just so dang cute!

**Tadashi grabs Hiro by the legs and pulls him off the chair. Hiro yelps in surprise as Tadashi puts his legs over his shoulders so that Hiro's knees are resting on his shoulders, and swings around while randomly jumping.**

**HIRO: What you doing?!**

"That's what I'd like to know." Wasabi said, clueless.

**TADASHI: Shaking things up!**

**Tadashi jumps around in a circle and shakes Hiro.**

"That actually looks really fun." Phoenix mused.

Hiro grinned, "Oh yeah, it _was_ really fun." he teased her. She stuck her tongue out at him when he wasn't looking.

**TADASHI: Use that big brain of yours to think your way out.**

**HIRO: What?**

**Hiro bends forward to look at Tadashi better and holds out his hands like a shrug.**

**TADASHI: Look for a new angle.**

"That is actually really good advice, I hope you all take note of it." Callaghan urged them.

"He's right," Phoenix and Hiro piped up at the same time, and Hiro continued, "it helped me get the idea for my microbots." Everyone pondered this, and took the advice to heart.

**Hiro sighs and falls back down, letting his hands fall to his sides. He looks in front of him while upside down and sees Megabot. He narrows his eyes and moves his head to the side as he looks closer at Megabot.**

"So Megabot is where you got the idea for your microbots from?" Wasabi asked Hiro and he nodded in confirmation.

"Haven't any of you noticed that the microbots look like one of Megabot's body pieces?" Phoenix asked the SFIT students and Fred, who all looked like they'd just had a sudden realisation.

"I thought I was imagining things." Honey muttered sheepishly.

**Cut to Hiro throwing his garage door open with Megabot in hand. He places Megabot on a shelf and leans him against a toolbox.**

**The clip goes in fast-forward as Hiro designs and builds his microbots.**

"Cool! It's like you have super speed!" Fred exclaimed excitedly.

**Hiro's using holograms to make a design. He's building a model. He's working on his computer. He's eating a plate of dinner that Aunt Cass had given him.**

**He's making more designs on the computer while Tadashi helps. He's using a laser light to tease Mochi. **

"Aw, cats chasing laser lights are adorable!" Phoenix cooed, holding her hands together. Her eyes glazed over and everyone left her to her memories and/or thoughts.

**He's standing on a shelf to reach something.**

"Being short is not fun." GoGo and Hiro huffed at the same time. Phoenix gave them a sympathetic look while everyone else just looked amused.

Phoenix might not be short but she wasn't exactly a beanpole either. She could tell how annoying it would be to always be around people that were way taller than herself.

**He's eating a plate of dinner Aunt Cass brought in for him. He's working on his computer while Tadashi sleeps in an armchair. Tadashi holds the tool Hiro needs out of his reach.**

"Really, Tadashi?" Hiro looked annoyed, "It isn't enough that you mock my height verbally? You have to hold something just too high for me to reach when I jump?" Tadashi just smirked at Hiro and held up a microbot he'd pulled out of his jeans pocket.

"Wait, where did you get that?!" Hiro demanded.

Tadashi shrugged, "I snuck it out of one of the bins full of them when you weren't looking for this exact purpose." Hiro growled and reached up to take the microbot back but Tadashi stood up. Hiro stood up as well and started to jump to try and get his robot back, but Tadashi held it even higher.

"Girls, girls, you're both pretty." Phoenix rolled her eyes as she clicked her fingers and the microbot zoomed into her hand. Everyone - besides Hiro and Tadashi - chuckled at the brothers' shock, and even Baymax managed an awkward robotic laugh. Hiro and Tadashi turned away from each other and crossed their arms with a huff.

Everyone smiled at the typical brotherly scene. Hiro and Tadashi both sat back down in their seats and Phoenix held the microbot out for Hiro to take. He glanced at it, "You can keep it."

"Oh no, I couldn't." Phoenix said quickly, holding the microbot out in her flat palm so Hiro could take it back.

"Hey, I've got about a million more at home. Keep it." He curled her fingers over the microbot and she stared down at her now clenched hand.

"Thank you." Phoenix whispered, smiling at him. She slid the microbot into the pocket of her hoodie.

**The first bin is full. He's working on holograms. The second bin is full. Hiro works on his computer. The third bin is full. Hiro is sleeping on a swivel chair and falls on the ground.**

Everyone sniggered and winced simultaneously at Hiro's luck. Falling out of bed was _not_ fun. Even if he technically wasn't in bed at the time.

**He's designing more holograms. The fourth bin is full and Mochi is sleeping on the third bin. He's making different parts at night. The fifth bin is full and he's sleeping upside down on the armchair.**

"Awesome! How do you sleep like that?" Fred asked Hiro excitedly, obviously hoping that he'd be able to sleep upside down too.

Hiro just looked bemused at Fred's enthusiasm. "I was completely exhausted and willing to sleep almost anywhere. I fell asleep as soon as I sat on the chair - I probably shifted positions during the night."

"Hmm." Fred seemed to ponder Hiro's words, and rubbed his chin with one of his hands.

**The sixth bin is full and sparks are flying in the air. The seventh bin is full and the whole gang is there to help. The eighth bin is full as Hiro grabs some tools and works through the night.**

**The last bin is finished and Hiro stands before the nine bins full of his microbots.**

"How long did it take you to finish your tiny robots?" Bob asked Hiro, who looked thoughtful.

"I don't even know, I lost count after several days." He finally answered.

Phoenix whistled in appreciation. "I've never had to stay up during the night to finish or work on something."

"Never?" Tadashi asked her, "Not during high school? Primary school even?" she shook her head.

"Nah, I've always been on top of my workload. As soon as I got homework from school I finished it when I got home. It was a while ago now, but yeah, never had to pull an all-nighter. I did at a sleepover once because I _wanted_ to, but I've never had to."

"How long has it been since you went to school?" Callaghan asked her. She pondered the question, and held up several of her fingers to count off of.

"It's been five months since then...and that was nine months after...but then there was that thing...and then there was the wicked party..." Everyone stared bemusedly as she muttered random numbers and tried to figure out how long since she'd been at school. "...then there was that flu spread...so it's eight times thirteen, divided by five, carry the seven..." Everyone was just staring blankly at her as she tried to do impossible sums that didn't add up, and then, "...a year." they all anime fell.

**Hiro lifts the lid of the ninth bin as Tadashi walks up behind him. They stare down at all of the microbots inside and Tadashi holds out a fist. Without looking they fist bump.**

**"Poow!"**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Hey, that was right before we came here!" Hiro exclaimed as he remembered the bright flash that had brought them here.

"Correct. Everything that you see from now on is going to be the future." Phoenix responded smugly at the looks of awe and excitement on their faces. "In fact," she continued, and everyone stared at her expectantly, "I'm pretty sure the next clip is the showcase."

At this news everyone had different reactions. Hiro looked both excited and nervous to see how he would go; Tadashi looked happy at the prospect of seeing his brother wow everyone with his microbots; the SFIT students and Fred looked excited at seeing Hiro's performance, especially the major science enthusiast Fred.

Aunt Cass looked proudly over at Hiro, as she was sure that he would do well; Bob looked intrigued by the news. He wouldn't be able to go to the showcase since he was on duty, but he had really wanted to. Maybe he'd ask someone to take a video of Hiro's performance.

Baymax looked as curious as was possible for him, since maybe he'd get to see how Hiro's tiny robots worked, and he was excited at the prospect.

Callaghan's emotions were having a war. He was looking forward to seeing how the obviously brilliant boy would do, but he was dreading how he himself may ruin everything. He was happy that he was going to get to see the microbots full potential, but he was sad and disgusted that he would probably steal from an innocent fourteen-year-old. He plastered a look of excitement on his face to mask his real feelings even as they raged on inside of him.

Phoenix couldn't wait to see their reactions to Hiro's amazing performance. Heck, she was _still_ awed by it whenever she saw it.

Cass was the first to speak what everyone was thinking. "I can't wait to see how my little man does at his showcase!" Well, not _exactly_ what everyone was thinking. Everyone else said various agreements. They all looked at the screen expectantly and the next video started loading.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it, even though I don't feel like it's very good. Sorry that it's so short too, but it was only a small clip. **

**You should check out Kaorei's story, Different Angles. It's really good!**

**Shout out to Wolfan Terror for being the 100th follower! Here's a virtual cookie for you! (::)**

**See ya next time! Sayōnara! Au revoir! Doei! Do svidaniya! Adiós! And every other way to say good bye! :)**


	8. The Showcase

**Hey peeps! :) Okay, first off, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month! DX If it helps I literally worked on this all day on Saturday.**

**You can blame Gravity Falls and sickness, since I got into Gravity Falls a few weeks ago and promised I wouldn't even work on this chapter until the next episode had aired (on March 9) and then I was lazy and just wanted to read other fanfics, namely GF ones. Then I got a cold a few days ago, so yeah. I've finally updated! Yay! :D Please don't kill me!**

**Okay, I'd like to thank everyone who faved, followed and reviewed. We broke 100 faves and reviews! Shout out to ISolemnlySwearThatIAmNoGood for being the 100th to fave my story and shout out to storygirl99210 for being the 100th reviewer! I love you guys! :D Cookies to all! (::) (::) (::)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Hero 6, no matter how much I beg on my knees to Disney for them to reconsider. I also don't own Harry Potter, I only own Silvy the house-elf and Bessi the space cow.**

**Now I'll just answer your reviews and get onto the story as soon as possible so I can go hide;**

**SapphireWolf2002: Sorry, but I can't empathise with you since I don't know what it's like to be short. I'm a little taller than average height. Thanks! :)**

**FlamingCatDemon13: Thanks, and sorry for the wait.**

**ClarisseLaRue-DaughterOfAres: Yeah, who wouldn't rather be reading fanfics than doing school work?**

**bukalay: Soon, my friend. Soon ;)**

**eltigre221: I know, poor Callaghan. I think he was just driven mad by rage and grief, so I'm giving him a second chance. Do you really think it's getting better and better? And yeah, I am gonna add that ;)**

**Animal Lover: Why would I be offended if you didn't use HiroGo? I don't like it that much. Hehe ;) I lot of people like Jelsa, huh? And I really wanna see the Book of Life! I'm hopefully gonna see it soon, and is the first fanfic author that said they hadn't seen it FreckledBrunette? Poor Tadahoney...it is tragic.**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! :)**

**HPMarvel: Yeah, I reply to all my reviews! :)**

**LanternLover23: There actually is a clip of Tadashi's death. No way am I leaving that out :P**

**Mysterious Mr M: I HOPE I MANAGED TO DO YOUR PERSONALITY WELL! I had almost nothing to go on, so I'm really sorry if I did you horribly! And yeah, someone really should censor his face out of that clip. Now, to inform you of how that went: you failed! Miserably.**

**ScarletNightFury: Hehe, I hope the wait was worth it.**

**ame: *sarcastically* Well, I think it's safe to say you're a diehard Wasabi fan, huh? Everyone likes Tadashi! And yes, I have now done the showcase, crazily vibrating fan :3**

**Animal Lover: I actually like Hiro x Penny. You should do that one, it's way better than Hiro x Margo.**

**Froyo Yolo girl: Thanks, and it was pretty easy to find. The last clip was actually done by Baymax 2.0, and they have lots of cool clips! Do you really think I should do an ask the BH6 questions fic?**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: That is really weird. Maybe this chapter will stop being the same as your dreams, but if not, maybe you're a psychic too! :3**

**Froyo Yolo girl: Here's the new chapter! Way too late, but still! And you think I should do more BH6 stories?**

**InfiniteAnimeHolic: You're welcome, and I know how you feel. I really wanted to read one of these but it didn't look like anyone was gonna make one soon so I did. I know how you feel about OC pairings. Sometimes they work, but most of the time I don't like them. Tadahoney rocks. I'll try to keep it up!**

**Animal Lover: At home, why? Nah, JK. Sorry, I know it's been awhile.**

**Echo-of-rainbows23: Are you a psychic as well! That's what I was gonna do once I ran out of clips! :O**

**Merlander01: Aw, thanks! X3**

**Guest: Here ya go! Better late than never I guess :/**

**LanternLover23: OMG, what?! Hahahahaha! Where did this even come from?! It's hilarious! :'D**

**storygirl99210: Yay! Thanks for being the 100th reviewer! *throws streamers in the air* Here's the update and I hope you enjoy!**

**fan stranger: Aw, thanks! You really think my story is all that? And BH6 currently rules any sane persons mind at the moment, didn't you hear?**

**Animal Lover: Don't worry, you're not annoying! :) I might, but I'd need the movie first, and it's gonna take a while to finish this.**

**Animal Lover: I watched the video and it was awesome! I haven't seen those other ones yet though. They really did have to face their inner demons, didn't they?**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, I think it's 'wweeeeeee' as well, but I just went with what Wikia said.**

**SaskaUchiha22: Hi! :) If you got sad at the mention then I hope you cry at the actual part! And Fred's stupid comments and the Hiro/Tadashi bromance was pretty cool too. I'm glad you like this fic so much! I look forward to future reviews :)**

**DaughterOfDevil0: Hehehe, yeah you'd better not do that last one no matter how much you love this fic. I really don't wanna go to jail for murder :P And Tadashi x Honey is Tadahoney.**

**ChoChang55: I love Harry Potter too! I've read the books ten times! Oh my God, thank you for comparing me to the houses! T_T *starts crying out of happiness* Btw, isn't Slytherin ambition? And I know the answer. I hope you review again!**

**CaramellApple: Thanks! Although I'm sorry to say I don't know the song, but I'll look it up soon. And yes, I like Nyan Cat, narwhals and especially waffles! (And yes, I see what you did.) :D**

**HelinaHamada666: Where did this even come from? Are they pranking you? Are you having an illusion or a mental breakdown? What's with all the 'no's? And don't worry, I have smelling salts! *runs to get the smelling salts to wake you up but runs back* Stuff it, I'll just slap you awake. Helina! *slaps your forehead* Wake up!**

**SIRIUSlyFunny: Yeah, I got it. Sirius is awesome! I love HP! I've read it ten times! BH6 does rock, and thanks! :D Isn't Honey Lemon always a maniac though?**

**JokesterXXXXXXXX: Haha, lol. If only that was what happened in the movie. Why'd you have to ruin the prank Baymax?**

**SealedWithAKiss: I know! He really should be in the Big Four/Super Six!**

**100Awesomeness: Poor Cass. Was it really her fault? And you like Warrior Cats? That's my favourite book series! (Harry Potter in a close second.)**

**NCISRoTGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN: God that name's a mouthful, lol. Yeah, I'm feeling pretty good, thanks for asking! :) Here's that update.**

**Animal Lover: Which clip is that? And how long were you looking for it?**

**Okay, now hear's the story. Enjoy while I eat my cookies! :3 (::)**

* * *

**Hiro and Tadashi are navigating two of the bins full of Hiro's microbots through the Showcase exhibits. Tadashi nudges Hiro.**

**TADASHI: How you feeling?**

"Well, I'm about to showcase my microbots in front of a whole crowd without any practice whatsoever, so I'm just dandy." Hiro deadpanned, looking flatly at Tadashi.

Tadashi just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Hey, I had to ask. It's part of both the social contract and the Hamada Bros Rules. If I hadn't asked, then all hell would've frozen over."

Hiro dipped his head in agreement, obviously reconsidering his earlier comment.

**HIRO: You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me.**

"Sure it does." GoGo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "I can tell that you were nervous at that bot fight, whether you'll admit it or not. And you're nervous here, too."

"Yeah Hiro," Honey Lemon chirped, "look at you onscreen! You're so tense! Relax!"

Hiro looked frustrated, and lost faith in humanity- I mean face-palmed. I gotta stop doing that.

**The rest of the gang come up behind them, also wheeling some of the bins full of microbots.**

**GOGO: Yep, he's nervous.**

"Told you so." GoGo muttered, not bothering to keep her voice low.

**HONEY LEMON: Ohhh.**

**FRED: You have nothing to fear, little fella.**

**HONEY LEMON: He's so tense.**

**HIRO: No I'm not!**

"I dunno, Honey," Phoenix started, "he actually doesn't look that tense."

Hiro looked grateful. "Thank you!"

Ignoring him, Phoenix continued, "Although that just might be this angle."

Hiro scowled, and crossed his arms, pouting.

**HONEY LEMON: Relax, Hiro! Your tech is amazing! Tell him, GoGo.**

**GOGO: Stop whining, woman up.**

Everyone grinned except Hiro, who rolled his eyes and asked, "How is that helpful to me at all?"

GoGo was about to respond, but Phoenix beat her to it. "Stop being such a spoilsport, it was funny and you know it! Besides, I've been waiting for ages to hear GoGo's catchphrase. It's awesome and it tells you to be more like a woman, which means you can suck it up and hold onto it forever."

Everyone just blinked. They didn't know Phoenix was capable of giving speeches, whether it was written or not. It was weird, but at the same time, the topic didn't really surprise them.

GoGo was just happy that someone was actually able to see the meaning of her catchphrase. Most people just thought she was joking whenever she said it.

**Hiro rolls his eyes.**

**HIRO: Fine!**

**WASABI: What d'you need, little man? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?**

"_Really_ Wasabi? You brought _underpants_ to the Showcase?" Tadashi asked, looking exasperated.

"Of course. I'm always prepared." Wasabi answered proudly.

"Did you even have ones in Hiro's size?"

Wasabi seemed to deflate a little, but quickly grabbed a little notepad from nowhere and scribbled a few notes down. While he was doing this, Phoenix whispered to Hiro, "Are you sure he doesn't have OCD? I'm serious, you guys should really get him tested."

"No need. His mom already had him tested." Hiro assured her.

**They finish wheeling the bins behind the stage.**

**GOGO: Underpants? You need serious help.**

"I've gotta agree with you there." Bob muttered, looking weirdly between onscreen and offscreen Wasabi.

**WASABI: Hey, I come prepared.**

"Understatement of the century." Cass rolled her eyes fondly, and smiled at Wasabi.

**Fred jumps up and sits on the edge of the stage.**

**FRED: I haven't done laundry in six months! One pair'll last me four days. I go front, I go back, I go inside out, then I go front and back.**

**Wasabi covers his mouth to stop himself from hurling.**

Wasabi copied his future self. Tadashi said, "That is simultaneously gross and cool."

"How does that even work, though? The last part of it where you go front and back?" Phoenix asked.

Fred eagerly opened his mouth to answer her, but GoGo cut him off.

"You don't want to know."

**TADASHI: Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome.**

"Hey Tadashi! You basically said the same thing before!" Fred exclaimed.

Tadashi looked at his onscreen self. "Huh, cool. I guess great minds think alike." Everyone rolled their eyes.

**FRED: It's called recycling.**

"Actually Fred, that's not recycling." Honey informed him. Fred looked confused.

"Yes it is. Isn't recycling when you reuse something or find more uses for it?"

"Well, yeah, but that's when you've finished with it and don't need it anymore." Cass chipped in.

"Oh." Fred looked like he'd just found out his life was a lie. It was kinda sad to see that something so little had such a big impact on him. It looked like he might cry.

**The lights dim and an announcement calls out.**

**ANNOUNCER: Next contendent, Hiro Hamada.**

**Fred jumps off the stage and Honey pulls out her phone.**

**FRED: This is it!**

"Yes it is." Callaghan agreed.

**HIRO: Guess I'm up.**

"Uh-huh." Phoenix confirmed.

**HONEY LEMON: Okay, wait, one photo. Everybody say Hiro!**

**She pulls them all together into a group selfie.**

**EVERYONE: Hiro!**

**She takes the picture and they all spread out.**

"Nice picture." Cass complimented Honey.

Honey squealed. "Thanks! I can't wait to take it and print it out! It'll look so good in my scrapbook." Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

**HONEY LEMON: We love you Hiro, good luck!**

"Yeah, bonehead, and don't forget it!" Tadashi ruffled Hiro's hair.

**GOGO: Don't mess it up.**

"Great encouragement." Most people would think that was sarcasm. It wasn't, as proven when Phoenix stuck her thumbs up and grinned at GoGo.

**WASABI: Break a leg, little man.**

"Hopefully not literally." Aunt Cass fussed. Hiro rolled his eyes but smiled at her concern for him.

**FRED: Science, yeeeaaaahhhhh!**

"Science is awesome!" Fred agreed with his future self. "How's that formula to turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will coming along, Honey?"

Honey Lemon groaned, "I've told you, that's not actually science _or_ possible."

Fred didn't let this bring him down though, as he just ignored what she said about it not being science. It was probably gonna be a surprise for him and he was willing to play along with that.

"By giant fire-breathing lizard you _do_ mean a dragon, right?" Phoenix asked Fred, sceptical that anyone could've missed that. Seriously, what lizard breathes fire besides a dragon?

"Uh...yeah! Of course I do!" Fred exclaimed nervously, "What, you think I didn't connect fire-breathing lizards to dragons? PPPFFFFFFTTT! Haha, I was just making sure that Honey knew I wanted to be able to breath fire, yeah."

"Whatever you say," Phoenix stared flatly at him, unconvinced.

**They all walk off to set up the bins for Hiro's performance.**

**TADASHI: Alright, Hiro. This is it.**

"Didn't Fred already say that?" GoGo asked, popping her gum.

"Yeah." Cass answered, remembering how onscreen Fred had said that not too long ago. What can I say, she has an excellent memory from working in the Lucky Cat Café.

**He holds out a fist for a fist bump, but Hiro doesn't react.**

"How can you leave me hanging?" Tadashi asked Hiro, disgruntled, "Hamada Bros Rule number 56 _clearly_ states that-"

"I'm probably just really nervous for the Showcase!" Hiro tried to make up for his future mistake.

Tadashi chuckled, "I'm just messing with you, knucklehead."

**TADASHI: Bud, don't leave me hanging. What's going on?**

**HIRO: I really wanna go here.**

"I do." Hiro said sincerely. The SFIT students, Fred and Callaghan smiled at him.

"It really is a great school."

"Yeah, there are so many materials and tools to work with! We always have what we need."

"What Honey said. I get a whole hall to test my bike in."

"It's normally so neat, and I barely have to stress about imperfections."

"I get to wear an awesome costume and have free admission to any event SFIT hosts or goes to."

"In other words: it would be crazy to not want to go there." Phoenix grinned at Hiro, and he smiled shyly back.

**Tadashi puts a hand on his shoulder and leans down.**

**TADASHI: Hey, you've got this.**

"Yeah, you've definitely got this Hiro." Tadashi agreed with his future self.

**He lets go of his brother's shoulder and stares after him as Hiro walks onto the stage.**

Everyone leaned forward in their seats in anticipation, finally getting to the moment of truth. The same question was on everyone's mind: would Hiro do well?

They would have to wait a little longer to find out, since suddenly the room shook and part of the roof collapsed. It fell to the ground right in front of them in a cloud of dust and a shrill scream pierced the air, courtesy of Wasabi.

They all started coughing as the dust seeped into their lungs. The dust quickly cleared, thanks to Phoenix's ventilation system, and everyone gulped in fresh air, still occasionally coughing.

They jumped up (Phoenix's foot completely healed) and cautiously walked towards the strange object that fell through the ceiling and saw that it was some busted up machine. It was red, and looked sort of like a completely destroyed drill. They heard coughing, and saw a mix a twisted metal and rubble moving. It was pushed away, and out popped a boy's head. The boy crawled out fully and kneeled on the ground, dusting himself off.

He looked about Hiro and Phoenix's age, and was pretty short. He was only about two inches taller than Hiro, at most. He had spiky white hair, purple eyes and peach-coloured skin. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue jeans and black-and-grey steel-toed combat boots.

No one was sure why, but as soon as Phoenix saw him, she groaned. "Ugh! What are _you_ doing here?" She glared, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm here to take back what's mine!" The stranger exclaimed, jumping up and pointing accusingly at her.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartwarming reunion," Hiro began, "but who are you?"

The boy turned, finally realising that Phoenix wasn't the only person in the room. "Uhm..." His eyes widened and he gaped at them. He suddenly realised what he was doing and cleared his throat, sticking his hand out to Hiro, who was at the front of the group. Hiro shook it, still looking confused.

"My name is Mysterious Mr M, and you shall address me as such." He put on a mock snobbish attitude and looked like he was trying to pull off being royalty.

Phoenix rolled her eyes at his antics. "Disregard whatever he says. You can call him M if you want, or Triple M if you want to be more formal."

"Triple M? Is he a rapper or something?" Wasabi was thoroughly confused, and his voice was hoarse from his earlier shriek.

"No, he's not a rapper, and if he was he wouldn't be very good." Phoenix muttered the last part, but everyone still heard it. M stuck his tongue out at her. "This is my brother."

As soon as the words registered in everyone's minds, their jaws dropped in shock. Honey was the first to break the stunned silence.

"You have a brother!" She squealed. Suddenly everyone started talking at once.

"What?!"

"I didn't know you had a brother!"

"Does he like superheroes and comic books?"

"Why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

"Would you like me to scan him for injuries?"

"What's with his eyes?"

"How old is he?"

"B-But neither of you look anything alike!" Hiro's exasperated comment made everyone pause.

"It's an adoptive relationship." Phoenix informed them.

"Oooohhhh." There was a collective sound of understanding at Phoenix's explanation.

Phoenix decided to try and answer all of their questions, but she could only remember a few. "M is a teenager like me and Hiro, his eyes have always been that colour, he does like superheroes but he doesn't normally read comics, there's no need to scan him Baymax, but thanks for the offer, and I didn't tell you I had a brother because no one asked."

It took them a moment to absorb this, but when they did GoGo popped a bubble and shrugged, "Fair enough."

"Back to my earlier question; what are you doing here?" Phoenix turned back to M, and put her hands back on her hips.

"Back to my earlier answer," he mocked her, and she clenched her teeth, "I'm here to take back what's mine! You spiked my chocolate milk with sleeping serum and stole my blueprints for a future invention!"

Everyone stared at Phoenix in shock. "I don't deny it." She admitted.

"Why would you steal his blueprints for an invention? That's not cool." Tadashi frowned at her, and she hastened to explain.

"The invention wasn't a robot or anything like that, it was plans for a mind-controlling necklace that M was gonna mass produce and use to conquer the world. He's been trying to get the blueprints back since then." Phoenix explained. Now they all turned to look at M in shock.

"Were you really trying to take over the world?" Fred whispered, a carefully blank look on his face that didn't suit him at all.

"Yep!" M answered proudly, "I have an IQ of 250. It's a shame I use it for evil though, but I've been trying to take over the world with it."

"WOW! A real life super villain!" Fred suddenly shouted, making everyone wince at the noise. Fred was starry-eyed, and he rushed over to M so fast all anyone saw was a blur. "If you keep trying to take over the world and failing, that means someone has to stop you! Who is it? I wanna meet a real life superhero!" Fred gushed out, and M took several steps back, severely weirded out.

"Fred! Stop scaring the poor nuisance, I'm the one who always stops him." Phoenix rolled her eyes as she scolded Fred. It was a mistake, as Fred then came running at her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a superhero? How many times have you saved the world? Is he the only villain you face? Can I have your autograph?"

The last question made Phoenix blush, and she stuttered, "I-I'm not really a r-real s-superhero, I-I only save th-the world sometimes. I d-don't have a suit o-or anything."

"Oh stop being so modest Phoenix," M teased, "you save the world from me at least once a fortnight. Without any damage to anything or anyone being the wiser. And I know that you've fought against a few other villains as well as me, but I'm your archenemy and proud of it."

His little speech didn't help Phoenix become any less flustered or make Fred any less starry-eyed. On the contrary, now everyone else was badgering Phoenix with questions as well, and she couldn't make any of them back down until she'd at least answered one question each and had autographed Fred's shirt.

Phoenix stalked over to M and seethed, "This isn't over." she promised venomously. "Now get out of my Lair Of Fanfiction!"

"Oh, come on, Phoenix," Honey begged, "can he please stay? He's not hurting anyone."

"He's hurting _me_." Phoenix mumbled grumpily.

"Hey, I'd leave, but you teleported my drill - which was busted anyway - and I love these clips!" It was true. Soon after M had climbed out of the wreckage Phoenix had make it disappear and fixed the hole in her roof with a simple click. Phoenix's left eye twitched.

"Fine! Stay!" She conceded, throwing her arms in the air. "Maybe I'll let a dancing llama join us!"

"I could arrange that quite easily-"

Phoenix cut M off, "Not gonna happen." she deadpanned. "Just take a seat!" She clicked, and a chair with a picture of a spider/scorpion with crab pincers appeared in between Phoenix and GoGo's seats.

"Thank you." M bowed dramatically and sat in his new seat smugly. Everyone else walked back to their own seats and sat back down.

**Hiro clears his throat to catch people's attention.**

"Oh, I know which one this is!" M exclaimed, "This is the Showcase just before-"

Phoenix slapped her hand across his mouth to stop him from spoiling anything. "Shut up!" She hissed, "They haven't seen that yet."

"...Right." M sheepishly removed her hand from his face.

**HIRO: Uh, hi. My name is Hiro...**

**The microphone he's holding makes a high-pitched noise over the speakers and everyone winces.**

Everyone watching winced as well.

"You were holding the microphone too close, Hiro." Callaghan informed him, and Hiro ducked his head sheepishly.

"Noted." He muttered.

**HIRO: S-sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada and I-I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it.**

"You don't have to only _think_ it's pretty cool, because it_ is_ pretty cool!" Honey exclaimed, and they all - even Callaghan, Bob and M - made noises of agreement.

**Hiro places a metal headband on his forehead, grabs a lone microbot and holds it high for the crowd to see.**

**HIRO: This is a microbot.**

**The top half of the microbot bends down twice as if trying to wave.**

Phoenix had started humming a catchy tune to go along with it as soon as onscreen Hiro had pulled out the microbot.

"What are you humming?" Tadashi asked her curiously, wanting to know more.

"Oh," Phoenix looked surprised and slightly embarrassed that they'd heard her. "it's just a remix of a line from Pirates of the Caribbean. 'I've got a jar of dirt'." She used jazz hands as she quoted the line. "I like the song, and it's so catchy." She shrugged as if to say, 'what are you gonna do?'

**A man in the crowd walks off, obviously disinterested in the tiny robot. Hiro looks nervously at Tadashi standing in the crowd. Tadashi mimes taking a deep breath and mouths "breath". Hiro takes a deep breath.**

"That was good advice Tadashi." Cass smiled at her eldest nephew. "When I'm stressed or nervous, normally during rush hour at the café, I take a deep breath to help calm my nerves."

**HIRO: He doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals...**

"Cue your confidence." GoGo smirked.

**As if on a cue, the bins that the rest of the gang set up start to rattle and fall over. Microbots come swarming out and move through the crowd, piling up onto the stage and forming a giant square-based prism.**

**HIRO: ...things get a little more interesting.**

"You can say that again." Bob was in awe of the microbots and wished he could go to the Showcase in the future himself. Maybe he'd take sick leave.

**Hiro lets the microbot he's holding fly over to the rest and the crowd gasp. More people from all over the Showcase start to move towards the stage that Hiro is on. A woman nudges a man who is examining a machine from one of the exhibits, and he looks over at Hiro's performance.**

"Krei." Callaghan hissed, although there was a lot less hatred and anger in his tone than before. In fact, he sounded rather resigned and regretful.

**HIRO: The microbots are controlled with this neuro transmitter.**

**He points at the metal headband he's wearing. He takes off the neuro-cranial transmitter and the microbots fall to the ground, useless. He then puts it back on and the microbots rise back into the prism. The crowd 'ooh' and 'aah'.**

Everyone in the room did the same as the audience. It had been pretty impressive so far, and it had barely even started yet!

**HIRO: I think what I want them to do...**

**The microbots change shape to form a giant hand, which waves.**

**HIRO: ...they do it.**

"That is so cool. Why haven't _I_ come up with anything like this? It would be so easy to take over the world with microbots." M sighed dreamily as he imagined getting his hands on the microbots.

Most people eyed him weirdly (the rest ignored him) but they left him to his fantasies. Some of them waved back to the microbots onscreen.

**Cass gasps in awe and waves back. The man that looked over before puts down the invention he's inspecting and walks over.**

**HIRO: The applications for this tech are limitless! Construction!**

**The microbots swirl around and grow upwards, snatching building materials and placing them in the middle. Hiro starts walking around the microbots until he was cut from view.**

"The applications really are limitless, aren't they?" Phoenix said, wide-eyed. "Unless you run out of microbots..." She trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.

**HIRO: What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person.**

"So cool." Everyone except Hiro and Phoenix breathed out together. Hiro already knew that, and Phoenix was still lost in her thoughts.

**The microbots move away back to their original prism to reveal Hiro standing on a completely stable column of metal that the microbots built. The crowd all gasp and stare in awe.**

Everyone in the room stared in awe as well. How did the microbots get all of that stuff? Even Baymax looked as awed as was possible for his almost emotionless face.

**HIRO: And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?**

**Hiro steps off the podium into thin air and the microbots form a platform underneath him.**

A few people (*cough*Cass*cough*) winced slightly when Hiro stepped into thin air, but they knew he wasn't in danger.

**He walks forwards and the microbots move with him.**

**HIRO: Microbots can move anything, anywhere, with ease.**

**He walks over the crowd, the microbots creating places for him to stand.**

"How I wish I had microbots." Both Phoenix and M said in unison, slightly going back into fantasies.

**They move ahead and swarm along the ceiling like a conveyer belt. Hiro's feet are held firmly by the microbots above him and he swings upside-down.**

"Okay, I definitely need to use those microbots. That would be so much fun." Phoenix was starry-eyed as she turned to Hiro. She took a deep breath, and, "Please, please, _please_ let me have a turn of the microbots!" she begged. Desperately. She even pulled the best imitation of Puss in Boots the world had ever seen and used the largest, most adorable eyes possible for anyone ever. No one would have been able to say no unless they were blind (no offence to blind people!).

Hiro couldn't refuse even if he wanted to, but there was a problem. The microbots weren't even here. "I'd let you, but the microbots are still back in my garage."

"I can easily bring them here at any moment." Phoenix dismissed with a wave of her hand.

"Then yes." Hiro smiled at her, and she literally jumped for joy and hugged Hiro.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed as she hugged the life out of him. When she finally let him go he gasped for air and he had a light blush on his cheeks.

**Hiro holds his arm above - or below - his head, and Tadashi jumps up to high-five him.**

"Nice!" Tadashi exclaimed, high-fiving Hiro just like his onscreen self. Except, you know, the right way up.

**The microbots glide the right way up and Hiro makes them lift a human-sized hamster ball up to his height.**

**HIRO: If you can think it, microbots can do it.**

**He moves away from the hamster ball and the crowd's heads follow him. The microbots create an escalator and Hiro lets it lower him to the ground.**

"I love escalators!" Phoenix and M exclaimed at the same time, and then glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!" The glares intensified. "Copying _you_? _You're_ copying _me_! Ugh!" They both screamed in frustration at the end, and Phoenix punched M's upper arm.

"Ow!" M exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Haha, that broke the tie." Phoenix smirked in satisfaction.

Baymax had heard M make a sound of distress though, and he slowly got up and walked over to the arguing adoptive siblings.

"I was alerted to the need for medical attention when you said 'ow'." They both jumped at Baymax's unexpected interruption.

"Should've seen that coming." Phoenix muttered as M assured Baymax that he was fine. Baymax only consented to going back to his chair after he'd at least scanned M, so after warning M that he would experience bruising on his upper arm (M glared at Phoenix), Baymax sat back down.

**HIRO: The only limit is your imagination. Microbots!**

"Maybe you shouldn't let Phoenix have a turn of your microbots. After all, her imagination tends to run away with her." M warned.

"It can't be that bad." Fred laughed in disbelief.

**The microbots form a single, giant microbot and the crowd cheer and applaud. Even one of the inventions is applauding.**

Everyone chuckled as they saw the invention clapping. Was someone controlling it or not? That's a legitimate question.

**Hiro and the giant microbot bow in sync. Hiro grins as he stands up straight and sees the audience going crazy.**

Everyone in the room started cheering and applauding as well, and Hiro grinned shyly.

**CASS: That's my nephew!**

"No, it's your cat." GoGo sarcastically informed Cass as they were clapping. Cass missed the sarcasm though.

"Yeah, hehe...wait, what?"

**She cheers and grabs the upper-arm of a random stranger standing next to her as Tadashi runs forward.**

"Do you even know that guy?" Bob asked with a raised eyebrow. Cass just shrugged and shook her head.

**CASS: My family! My lucky family!**

"I don't know so much about lucky, but smart, clever or geniuses would've sufficed." M remarked offhandedly.

**Hiro climbs down from the stage and laughs.**

**TADASHI: Nailed it!**

"I completely agree." Tadashi agreed with his future self.

Hiro just laughed. "You were the one who said it, you don't need to agree!"

"I know that, but I just wanted to tell you again." Tadashi grinned goofily, and Honey Lemon swooned over the brotherly love (and partly Tadashi's adorkable grin, but no one could tell ;)).

**Hiro and Tadashi do their special fist bump and jump back at the end. The rest of the gang run forwards and Honey hugs Hiro.**

**HONEY LEMON: You did it!**

"Yes you did, Hiro. You sure did." Bob complimented the young prodigy.

"You did very well. I'd be surprised if you _didn't_ get into SFIT." Callaghan praised him.

The genius in question ducked his head and blushed, stammering his thanks.

**GOGO: Yeah!**

**FRED: You just blew my mind!**

"Again, I hope it wasn't literally." Cass joked.

"Don't worry," Fred reassured her, "if I did mean literally, then you guys would be the first to know."

**WASABI: Great job, little man!**

"Definitely." Everyone said.

**HONEY LEMON: They loved you. That was AMAZING!**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Honey took the words right out of my mouth." Phoenix grinned at both Hiro and Honey, and they grinned back.

As this was happening, M was trying to sneak out of the theatre and through the door back to the room they were first in unnoticed, but it didn't go so well.

"Hey Triple M, where are you going?" Fred asked, noticing the not-so sneaky villain trying to escape.

"Uhm...nowhere, nowhere." He muttered with his arms up in surrender, and everyone's eyes were now on him. Phoenix's were narrowed suspiciously.

"I'm sure." Phoenix's statement was practically deep-fried and covered in sarcasm. "Are you sure you weren't trying to brake into my safe? You know, the one with your blueprints?"

"Quite sure, why? Don't you trust me?" M tried to make his voice as innocent as possible and imitate Phoenix's Puss in Boots look, but he failed on both accounts.

"No." Phoenix answered flatly.

"I'm hurt!" He gasped, "You've stabbed a dagger through my heart and - spider-scorpion bot attack!" He yelled, unexpectedly throwing the same robot that was the picture on his chair at her. She caught it with practised ease and crushed it in her hand.

"You should really stop making them with aluminium. You know I crush soft drink cans for fun." M face-palmed. He'd totally forgotten Phoenix could crush his robots.

"Okay then, I'll just be leaving." He started to walk away, but a force held him in place.

"You will be leaving, but I just can't not show you to the door." M's idiotic forgetfulness had caused Phoenix to break out in sarcasm. It was a little allergic reaction of hers.

"Now, I think Bessi would just _love_ to see you again, don't you?"

As soon as Phoenix had uttered the name 'Bessi', M had started trembling uncontrollably. "Please no! Anything but that!" He shouted desperately.

"Who's Bessi?" Tadashi asked, confused as to why her mere name made M act like this.

Phoenix grinned, "Oh, no one special, just my _space cow_."

"Your what?"

"Space cow." Phoenix answered impatiently, "You know, an alien cow? Another name for Bessi is The Dutch Love Song Space Cow. Long, I know, so we call her Bessi."

"You own an alien cow?" Hiro asked carefully, wondering if Phoenix was going crazy.

"Yes, I just said that!" She rolled her eyes at how slow they all were. "You know what? I'll just summon her." And before anyone could do or say anything, Phoenix shouted, "Bessi!"

A hole opened in the floor near them and everyone (except Phoenix and the still stuck M) jumped back a bit. Out of it rose a cow, but she wasn't like any cow any of them had ever seen. They all gasped, and Wasabi screamed again, almost wetting his pants.

She was patterned like a black-and-white cow, except she was white-and-dark green. She had a luminous green glow, and even the white parts of her glowed light green so she didn't really look white. She had beady black eyes like a normal cow, but her horns were almost like a ram's horns, but smaller and thinner. She was floating, and where her legs should have connected to her body the was a metal ring all around her that also glowed green, and a round, light green metal cup-like thing (without a handle) connected to the bottom of the ring. Her legs were smaller than a normal cows', and stuck out from the metal as if it was actually a natural part of her, which it was.

When Bessi saw Phoenix, she hovered over to her and Phoenix scratched the top of her head. Bessi closed her eyes in content and floated there, mooing. She sounded like a normal cow, but more echoey, like a ghost cow.

_"Hallo Bessi, we hebben gasten."_ The space cow opened her eyes and looked around the room, seeing the Big Hero 6 group. Her gaze finally landed on M, a few paces in front of Phoenix, and her eyes literally turned into hearts.

She charged at M, and Phoenix finally released him. He ran as soon as he could control his own body, and Bessi followed him. Phoenix created a portal with a single click, and he veered straight towards it, running through, but not before shouting, "This isn't over! I'll get you one day Phoenix, and I'll take over the world, too!" he disappeared, and Bessi chased after him, disappearing as well.

"...What just happened?" Hiro spoke, cutting through the confusion that Phoenix could practically taste.

"Basically, I summoned my space cow named Bessi that likes singing Dutch love songs to come and chase M out of here."

"What did you say to 'Bessi'," Fred used air quotes around the name, "because I didn't understand that at all."

"I didn't think any of you would understand it. I said 'Hello Bessi, we have guests.' in Dutch."

"Oh, okay then." Honey said, looking a little surprised. Who knew Phoenix knew Dutch?

"Any other questions?" Phoenix asked, looking around the room.

Cass considered before raising her hand as if she was in school. "Why did Bessi chase M?"

"Oh," At this, Phoenix tried not to smile, but she failed and a grin brimming with mirth appeared on her face. "Bessi has a huge crush on M. It's really funny, because M absolutely hates it, and it's awesome watching him run away from her." Phoenix's grin widened, and she got lost in memories for a moment before snapping back to reality.

"Just so you know, this happens a lot, so it may have looked rehearsed but it actually isn't." Their eyes all widened and the glanced at each other in shock. Had it really happened that many times?

"Where did that portal go?" GoGo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I just sent M back where he came from." Phoenix dismissed. "Who wants cookies?" She asked, producing a plate covered with lots of different types of cookies, all freshly baked and producing a little bit of steam.

Everyone crowded around and grabbed a few cookies. There was enough for at least three or four per person, and as they all bit into their cookies they realised something. They were _delicious_! Not as good as Cass', but still pretty dang good!

"These are delicious! Did you make them?" Cass asked Phoenix. She was curious if the young psychic could bake.

Phoenix laughed as if Cass had said something really funny. "Nah, I'm too busy to make cookies at the moment. I just summoned them from the kitchen. I have a house-elf as well as a space cow, and she does most of my cooking. If you don't know what a house-elf is, then read Harry Potter." She informed before anyone could ask or comment.

"You own the strangest creatures." Tadashi shook his head in disbelief.

"I know." Was all Phoenix said, and they got back to their cookies. When they were finished, the plate vanished and they all wondered over to their seats.

Before the next clip could start, Phoenix proposed an idea. "Hey, do you guys wanna try and learn more about each other before we watch the next clip?"

"Oh! We can play the favourite game, or truth or dare, or spin the bottle..." Honey rambled on, but everyone ignored her.

"I'm in!" Fred exclaimed.

Wasabi, Callaghan and Bob nodded in agreement.

"Sure, why not?" GoGo asked.

Cass looked excited, "Okay." she smiled.

"I don't see why not." Tadashi grinned, ruffling Hiro's hair and grinning.

"I'd love to." Hiro grunted sarcastically as Tadashi noogied him.

"Then it's settled!" Phoenix smiled, and clicked. At once, their chairs rearranged (M's disappeared) so that they were facing each other in a circle. They all sat down in their chairs and Phoenix grabbed a journal from her pocket. No one was sure how it fit in her pocket, but they didn't question it. "So, what should we play?"

* * *

**I don't even know what happened here. It just...did.**

**Again, I hope I did your reactions and everything alright Mysterious Mr M and I hope you don't mind the nickname! It was fun to put you in, though :P**

**Muahahahahahaha! I am so evil! You don't get to see Tadashi's death clip yet! You're all gonna hate me! And possibly love me :3**

**Send me in ideas for games for them to play that would help them all learn more about each other. I can't think of anything besides the favourite game and an only truth version of truth or dare. God, I am so boring.**

**If it's a question game then send me in some questions for them to ask and answer. Maybe I'll make a poll to decide the game if I feel like it after I get a few suggestions. Meh.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and aren't secretly planning on killing me any time soon! If you do there'll be no more updates! Do svidaniya! :D**


	9. Getting To Know You

**Hey peeps! Nothing to say except enjoy, you should check out Litwick723 and Poke-Potter-Pitch.1's stories. They're really good (I make appearances in one of their stories each)! I hope I get your personality right, Litwick. Also, I don't own Big Hero 6 or anything else mentioned.**

**The Vampire Hunter extras mentioned are on DeviantART, and both them and the actual comic are awesome!**

**I'll just quickly answer you reviews, then go procrastinate writing the death scene;**

**Poke-Potter-Pitch.1: Haha, I knew that would get you! Actually, I didn't think it was sad enough to do that, so yeah, I didn't know.**

**Echo-of-rainbows23: Nah, that's not weird. That's cool! I wish I was really multilingual.**

**Litwick723: Yep, I added Truth or Dare, and as you already know, I put you in. You and Wingblaze both.**

**Guest: Colds suck, Gravity Falls rocks, and the latest episode is amazing. I totally agree.**

**eltigre221: Tadashi has answered your question, but Hiro didn't sing that song. Fred sang a song though, a different one, but still! Callaghan wasn't playing, so he wasn't asked. Also, who exactly would ask him without his plans being revealed?**

**Inflamora Notoris: Oh, I'm definitely doing the scene, don't worry.**

**Dirtkid123: What's the Thundermans? I don't get it D:**

**Wolfan Terror: Haha, lol. I agree to this club being formed, muahahahahahaha!**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! And don't worry, I've already got enough games.**

**DragonDreamer1011: Why wouldn't I own a space cow? ;)**

**Animal Lover: Wow, long review. Thanks! And I don't actually speak Dutch, but my BFF does and she's taught me a little. Yes, M was funny, wasn't he? I really did like that video, and I didn't cry. I'll look that other song up later. Yeah, Frozen 2 is confirmed! I agree, Elsa doesn't need a love interest, and if they give her one, shame on them. That's a lot of pairing fics you're planning, when do you think you'll get an account? I know, Hiccup is pairable with everyone! Is pairable a word? It is now. Stop worrying, you didn't insult me. And yeah, Hiro/Penny. I don't know why, I just like that pairing, and I found that clip.**

**LanternLover23: I dunno, it's not very freaky. I have read Human!Bill fics, and some of them are pretty good. You should read 'A Deal's A Deal', it's my favourite one. Mysterious Mr M did ask me to put him in, but he isn't really my brother, that was added for humour.**

**ChoChang55: I know you're Lantern, but I'm gonna respond anyway. Haha, that's next chapter. And that would so be my response. Here's the chapter!**

**Animal Lover: I'm gonna do a few crack videos after I run out of clips.**

**Silverwolf407: Thanks, and I love these fanfics as well. Haha, unlucky you, and thanks. I think you meant in two chapters, since there's still this one, and I hope the tissues will be needed! Otherwise I'll feel like I failed it. And thanks again, Phoenix is so awesome, isn't she? Lol, just kidding. I've put in all your games, and you're awesome too!**

**CaramellApple: Were you really about to explode?**

**HelinaHamada6666: Yep, you're crazy and hallucinating. *calls to the side* Bessie! Get the straightjacket!**

**DaughterOfDevil0: You really do need to stop doing that. You'll kill yourself one day.**

**SaskaUchiha22: You're right, this is random. I haven't seen them yet, but I might watch them before I right the reaction to Tadashi's death to try and get the feels.**

**SIRIUSLYFunny: Haha, lol. If I could find someone with that description then I might.**

**JokesterXXXXXXXX: I don't think I have to change it, since it's only a crush and probably will only appear once.**

**SealedWithAKiss: Thanks, and here's the update!**

**100Awesomeness: That's debatable, and thanks. Also, I'd like to see you try. My brother will annoy the head right off your shoulders before you get the chance.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thanks, and I'm glad that I got your personality right. Isn't Double Dare when both the darer and the victim have to do the dare?**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, I saw some of your reviews and her answer to you in one of her ANs. I saw your review that said hi and asked if it was me. So, hi! :3**

**NikiSpade: Yes, I have updated! And don't worry, there's only a little Truth or Dare. To find the remix, just look up 'PotC I've got a jar of dirt remix'. You'll find it easily.**

**Animal Lover: Her song meant, 'Today is red, the colour of your lips.' And I know she hasn't finished it yet, but she's updated! And I can't wait for the Epic one, since I've never seen one of those fics for Epic.**

**Guest: Thanks, and I only read Disney's dream after your review. Hehe, Hiro's Wish... Anyway! If you look, I published my first chapter three days before she published hers, and I only did 'wow' because 'woah' doesn't have the 'w' sound at the end.**

**Animal Lover: Have I been gone too long?**

**resurrected tadashi: Thanks!**

**Riley: Um... I'm not sure which tools you use to make microbots.**

**Guest: I think you should make that! He could be a ghost or just watching from Heaven or something. It would be interesting.**

**Ame: YES, THIS UPDATED! And thanks! :)**

**jord477: That would be really funny, but I was already halfway through making this chapter when you reviewed. Sorry, but no charades.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Lol! Your review was by far one of my favourites! And btw, mine does that too! :D**

**smurfsandbarrypotterrock12: Oh yeah, I'm definitely doing that scene.**

**Forestwind: YOU WILL BE PLEASED! :D**

**Animal Lover: Big Bang Theory is awesome! And Sheldon is my absolute favourite character! My family says that I'm really like him, just because I have a special spot at the table that no one can sit at but me- HEY! GET AWAY FROM THERE! THAT'S MY SEAT! And no, I haven't seen Home yet, but I really want to. I'll probably go next week.**

**Delirium68: Delirium, you're delusional. 3P is slightly taller than average and I'm only a little shorter than her. You've got bees in your brain.**

**100Awesomeness: Don't worry, Lantern. I've included Truth or Dare. Next is the death clip.**

**Now, onto the story. ONWARDS AOSHIMA!**

* * *

"So, what should we play?" Phoenix asked. Several people answered at once, but Phoenix only heard three of the suggestions. "Okay, so I heard Would You Rather, Truth or Dare and I've Never Ever. Which one should we play?"

"I vote Truth or Dare." Hiro chose.

Tadashi decided to choose a different one to Hiro and said, "Would You Rather for me!"

"Spin The Bottle!" Fred yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

GoGo just stared at him. "That wasn't one of the options," She started, and Fred put his hand to his chin in thought, trying to remember the actual choices. "and I'll go with I've Never Ever." She popped a bubble.

"Which one would have the least chance of imperfections?" Wasabi stressed, but everyone ignored him.

"Let's play ALL of them!" Honey Lemon cried out, starry-eyed. Most people nodded in agreement, but Wasabi was still trying to figure out which of the games had more rules to follow and Baymax was just sitting there, not sure what any of the games were like.

"Alright then." Phoenix agreed, "Who wants to play all of them? Raise your hand." Phoenix stuck her hand in the air, and the SFIT students, Hiro and Fred followed her lead.

Meanwhile, the older adults had been talking quietly. Bob walked up to Phoenix and asked, "Would it be alright if we," he gestured to himself, Cass and Callaghan, "sit out and watch?"

"Sure." Phoenix smiled at him, and then looked past him at Cass and Callaghan and stuck her thumbs up, signalling that it was fine by her.

"Which one should we play first?" Tadashi asked, as Phoenix turned back to everyone that was playing.

"Let's do Would You Rather first." Phoenix declared. "Hiro can start."

Hiro looked a little surprised at being chosen, but quickly recovered and asked, "Fred; would you rather meet Ironman or Captain America?"

Fred looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "Ironman. He's so cool! Captain America is as well, but he's not as funny. Wasabi; would you rather have monkeys tear at your dreadlocks or let us mix up your filing cabinet?"

"What kind of question is that?" Wasabi asked, raising an eyebrow. "Monkeys tearing at my dreadlocks, obviously. Honey; pink or purple?"

"OMG! Why do you have to torture me!" She cried, resting her head on her hand. "Pink, but I love them both! Phoenix; chocolate or lollipops?"

Phoenix froze, and then slowly, _slowly_ started banging her head on her arm rest. "It depends what mood I'm in, and what kind of chocolate and lollipops you're talking about, but chocolate." She glanced at the contestants before choosing, "Tadashi; a kiss from Honey on the cheek or gummy bears?"

"Uh..." Tadashi turned red. "a kiss on the cheek from Honey." As soon as he admitted it, Honey turned a bright scarlet. It actually went with the bright yellow sundress she was wearing. "GoGo; to figure out how to fix the back wheel of your bike or win $100?"

"Fix the back wheel." She answered at once. "Because then I can just enter races and win more than that." It was a good point, and everyone found themselves agreeing with her choice. "Hiro; getting another giant hug from Phoenix or wearing a dress?" She smirked as Hiro blushed and started stammering.

"W-Well, I-I'm a g-guy, s-s-so I r-really don't wanna w-wear a d-dress, so th-that means I-I have to p-pick hugging Phoenix." He was so red by the end that he'd probably beaten Ron Weasley's darkest blush, and that was saying something!

"Aw, you know you love me!" Phoenix declared, hugging him again.

Hiro struggled to get out of her death grip and said, "W-What?"

"It was a _joke_!" Phoenix rolled her eyes in amusement, letting go of Hiro.

"Oh. Um... Wasabi; have GoGo mess up your workbench while grabbing a tool or staring at uneven bricks for an hour with your hands tied up behind you?"

"I will be able to fix my workbench because my hands aren't tied up, so the first one!" He declared. "Fred; a paper cut or Tadashi ripping the duct tape off your arm?"

"A paper cut, definitely." Fred answered.

"Are you sure?" Phoenix raised an eyebrow, "Paper cuts are made by blunt materials, so it actually hurts more than a cut from a knife. The duct tape feeling is the same, it's gonna go away a lot quicker than a paper cut will. And besides, the duct tape doesn't hurt too much." Everyone - even Baymax - was looking at her weirdly. She sighed, "My knowledge is both a blessing and a curse."

Fred glanced at Honey, who shrugged, and then seemed to remember it was his turn. "Okay...um...Tadashi; DC or Marvel?"

Tadashi pondered the question for a moment before answering, "Probably Marvel. More of my favourite superheroes are from Marvel. Phoenix; would you rather never have access to the internet or always have Justin Bieber within two metres of you?"

Phoenix scowled and banged her head against her chair again. "I hate you." She muttered to Tadashi, "I actually don't," she clarified, "but seriously, aarrrggghhh! I have to say Justin Bieber near me, since I could never give up the internet. GoGo; being as slow as a tortoise for a whole day or washing six months' worth of Fred's recycled underwear?"

GoGo shuddered and then glowered at Phoenix, who smirked. "I'm gonna have to say," she shuddered again. "being as slow as a tortoise for a whole day." She closed her eyes as a pained look crossed her face. "I could never touch Fred's dirty underwear. Shirts maybe, but not his underwear." She gagged, and her face had a green tinge at the mere thought of it. "Honey; knowing how to make almost every chemical reaction or meeting Marie Curie?"

Honey's eyes widened at the horrible question. It was her career goal to figure out the most chemical reactions possible, but Marie Curie was her idol and the woman that inspired her to be a scientist. This was impossible! "I guess... meeting Marie Curie. I mean, she's been dead for decades! When else am I gonna get a chance to meet my idol? And I can still figure out how to make lots of different chemical reactions anyway." She paused for breath before continuing, "Hiro; roller coasters or Ferris wheels?"

"Easy!" Hiro announced, "Roller coasters all the way!"

Phoenix held out her hand and they high-fived. "I totally agree with you there! Roller coasters are the best!"

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door behind them all, and they jumped.

"Oh yeah," Phoenix muttered sheepishly. "I forgot that I was expecting company. Don't worry, I actually invited these guys." She assured the group, who relaxed upon hearing that it wasn't another crazy villain or two.

Phoenix got up and walked over to the door and used a keypad on the wall to open it. Into the room stepped a girl.

She had black hair tied up in a high ponytail with two locks of hair framing her face, purple eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a pink t-shirt under a partly zipped up purple jacket, long black jeans and shocking pink shoes. She also had a necklace with a bright blue sphere on the end.

"Everyone, this is my BFF, Poke-Potter-Pitch.1 or 3P for short. Don't worry about introducing yourselves, she already knows your names." Phoenix gestured to the girl, who waved.

"Hey guys!" She smiled at them, and they waved back. A chorus of greetings echoed back.

A ring of fire suddenly appeared next to Phoenix and the girl - 3P - and everyone except Phoenix jumped back. The flames flickered through the air into the shape of a person, and then dissipated, revealing another stranger. It was a boy.

He had black hair with noticeable purple roots and he had strange white eyes that flashed several different colours before going back to white again. He was wearing a long, dark red robe that completely covered him except for his bare feet which poked out from the bottom. There was also a...everyone had to double take to make sure they weren't hallucinating. Perched on his shoulder, was a _dragon_. A _real_, live (slightly smaller than they would've thought) dragon. Right in front of them.

He (they assumed it was a boy dragon) was really small, about the size of a large house cat. His head looked like one of those animal skulls that you see in the desert in movies, with two large horns on either side of his head (which was orange), a small horn on the top of his head and another small horn on the end of his long muzzle. He had bright yellow, cat-like eyes, a really long, spiked tail and stubby, four-taloned feet. His wings were large sort of bat-like, except they were green which faded into white towards the end and his body was a light blue colour.

"Took you long enough. Thought I'd die of old age before you got here!" Phoenix teased the boy, and then turned towards everyone else. "Guys, this is another one of my friends, Litwick723-"

"Don't forget Wingblaze!" He interrupted.

Phoenix continued as if she hadn't heard him. "-but you can call him Litwick, and an even better friend then Litwick, his dragon Wingblaze. He's a baby Typhoomerang." At least that explained the size.

Everyone was staring at the baby dragon in shock, awe, excitement or, in Fred's case, complete and utter worship.

"Hi." Litwick greeted, ignoring Phoenix's jibe. This snapped almost everyone out of their reverie, and they chorused greetings as well.

Fred was still watching Wingblaze when he unexpectedly threw himself onto his knees in front of the dragon (and his owner/friend, but no one cared about that) and started bowing. "I am yours to command, Dragon Lordship!" He announced, still bowing. "I always knew this day would come." He whispered to himself, with tears of joy in his eyes.

Phoenix rolled her eyes and pulled Fred to his feet, saving him from further embarrassment by bowing. 3P looked slightly confused by his actions and Litwick looked perturbed, but everyone that knew Fred well enough didn't look surprised. After all, they knew that he'd been planning to become a servant of the lizard men when (*cough*if*cough*) they rose up to conquer the world. A dragon was close enough.

Deciding to question what the hell had just happened at a later date, 3P turned to Litwick and said, "Hey Litwick. I didn't expect to see you here, although I knew I wasn't going to be the only one coming. Phoenix had warned me there'd be another author, but I thought she was talking about M."

"I didn't expect to see you here either. I thought I'd be the only one coming." Litwick stated.

Interrupting their little reunion, Phoenix started, "Okay, enough chit-chat. Let's get back to the games!" She clicked her fingers, and two more seats appeared. One squeezed between Phoenix's and Tadashi's chairs and the other squeezed in between Hiro and GoGo's seats. The one next to Phoenix had a picture that looked like a purple target on it while the seat next to Hiro had a picture of Wingblaze.

Phoenix walked back to her seat and 3P and Litwick walked over to their allocated chairs as well. When they sat down, Wingblaze glided over to Phoenix and sat in her lap, nuzzling against one of her hands. She started patting him and he purred for a moment before they started conversing in low hisses and growls, leaving no one but Litwick knowing what they were saying, since he could speak Dragonese.

"Uh...what are we up to?" Wasabi asked. He had no freaking idea of what was going on, and he was trying to restore at least some order. The older adults were just watching in interest.

"We just finished Would You Rather." Phoenix answered, "now we're gonna play Truth or Dare! Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go." 3P offered, and she glanced at everyone playing before deciding. "Tadashi, truth or dare?"

"Truth." He answered immediately.

"Okay," she started, hesitating for a moment before asking, "do you have a candy addiction like Hiro? And if so, what candy?"

"My sweet tooth is nowhere near as big as Hiro's, but I wouldn't say no if you offered me most lollies and I especially love both gummy bears and sour worms." Tadashi answered, thinking longingly of his favourite candy. "GoGo, truth or dare?"

The adrenaline junkie was quick to answer. "Dare." Turns out she's a daredevil as well.

"Hmm...I dare you to...pat the dragon! Wingblaze!" He announced triumphantly. Instead of answering, GoGo walked over to Phoenix and Wingblaze, bent down, and fearlessly petted Wingblaze's snout. She walked back over to her seat, sat down and popped a bubble.

"Easy." She smirked. "Honey, truth or dare?"

"Uh...I'll choose truth." Honey said.

GoGo paused in thought for a moment. "How many boyfriends have you had?"

Honey barely hesitated with her answer. "Two." She looked at everyone and her eyes rested on Litwick. "Litwick, was it? Truth or dare?"

"Um," he stroked his chin, "truth."

"Are there any other dragons left? And if there are, than approximately how many?"

Litwick snorted, "Are you joking? Of course there are! I have no idea how many though, it's impossible to count. Although I'd guess around a hundred thousand or so. They're mainly in the north, so you wouldn't have seen any, and they normally live in large nests."

Everyone pondered this information except Fred, who was already planning to take either his family's privet jet or boat up north and go dragon hunting (not the hunting with a gun, the finding version).

Litwick gave them a little longer and then he asked, "Wasabi, truth or dare?"

The perfectionist started at being called out, "Truth!" Phoenix rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'boring'.

"Have you ever had a crush?"

A strange look crossed Wasabi's face and he visibly winced. "Once. But then I found out that she was a slob and was so _horribly_ disorganised. I just _couldn't_ date her!" Before anyone could say anything he asked, "3P, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to stare at a picture of my perfect workbench after GoGo messed it up for a minute. No looking away."

GoGo rolled her eyes. "Not everyone is as crazy as you about perfection." While GoGo was right about not everyone being as perfection obsessed as Wasabi, she was wrong that 3P wasn't, as proven when 3P's left eye started twitching and she shuddered.

"Why did you ruin his workbench, GoGo? I mean _seriously_, who does that!?" GoGo facepalmed.

"Here's a picture." Phoenix smirked, handing 3P a picture. Wasabi quickly looked away, but 3P was forced to stare at the picture and she shuddered again, her eye twitching worse than ever.

For a whole minute, 3P stared at the picture. By the end of the minute she just looked like an empty shell. Her eyes were glazed and her fingers were twitching.

"I think we broke her." Fred whispered loudly, shattering the silence.

3P jumped. "What? How long has it been? What?"

"It's been a minute." Phoenix assured her, and 3P sighed in relief. She savagely shredded the picture in her fingers and threw the pieces away.

'Phoenix, truth or dare."

"Dare." Phoenix answered confidently.

3P grinned evilly. "I dare you to kiss Hiro!"

Both Hiro and Phoenix blanched, and Phoenix anime fell off her chair. Wingblaze squawked in surprise when he fell and scampered back to Litwick and onto his shoulder.

"What?!" Hiro yelled, his eyes impossibly wide.

"Who to the what now?" Phoenix clambered back onto her seat, eyeing 3P's evil smirk.

Phoenix promptly decided best friends were overrated.

"Payback." 3P announced.

"Why? For what?!"

3P looked at her flatly. "How about for all the times you've teased me?"

Litwick was grinning as well, and he wolf-whistled. "Hey Phoenix, pucker up!"

"Oh, shut up. Why are you joining in? I haven't teased you," Litwick raised his eyebrow, "that much." Phoenix corrected and glared at him.

"I don't know why you're so surprised. You know I love teasing my friends." Phoenix considered this and dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"True." She muttered.

Everyone was just watching this whole exchange. Hiro was blushing so hard that he was putting fire trucks to shame, and Tadashi nudging his side and wiggling his eyebrows mockingly wasn't helping.

"So what are you waiting for, Phoenix? Kiss Hiro already!" 3P's order didn't help him either.

Phoenix buried her head in her hands and groaned. The little of her ears and neck that people could see was turning red. Suddenly her head shot up and a thoughtful look appeared on her face, as if she was remembering something. A lightbulb appeared above her head like in the movies, and everyone raised an eyebrow. It disappeared and Phoenix smirked.

"Fine." She said, a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. She kissed her hand and blew the kiss to Hiro.

3P glared. "No fair!" She jumped up and stomped her foot. She stormed over to Phoenix. "That's cheating!"

"No it's not. You didn't say where or how I had to kiss Hiro. It's just like in the Vampire Hunter extras, remember?"

3P looked lost. "Well, _yeah_...but..."

"That sorts that out then!" Phoenix announced cheerfully. 3P was still stuttering and mumbling as Phoenix pushed her back over to her seat. "Your word against mine. See you in court." Phoenix grinned cheekily.

"Smart." Tadashi complimented her.

"Thanks!" She smiled, "Fred, truth or dare?"

The comic book maniac jumped up and down in his seat. "Dare!"

"I dare you..." Phoenix paused, "...to dress up in a frilly pink tutu and sing The Hula Song that Timon and Pumbaa sing in The Lion King!"

"I don't have a tutu." Fred said quickly. Phoenix clicked and Fred's clothes turned into a frilly pink tutu.

She smirked, "You do now."

"Alright." He shrugged. Fred stood up and stepped into the middle of the chairs. He took a deep breath.

"_Luau!_

_If you're hungry for a hunk of fat and juicy meat,_

_Eat my buddy, Pumbaa, here because he is a treat._

_Come on down and dine,_

_On this tasty swine,_

_All you gotta do is get in line!_

_Are ya achin',_"

"_Yup, yup, yup._" Tadashi sung.

"_For some bacon?_"

"_Yup, yup, yup._" Hiro sang.

"_He's a big pig!_"

"_Yup, yup._" Litwick joined in, grinning.

"_You can be a big pig too, oi!_"

By the end everyone - including Fred - was in hysterics. It took a few minutes for them all to calm down, and when they finally did they still randomly giggled.

"That was _awesome_!" 3P announced, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"It was." Phoenix agreed, turning Fred's clothes back to normal. "Your turn, Fred."

"Hm," Fred thought, a look a mock seriousness on his face. "I think I'll choose Hiro; truth or dare?"

"Truth." Hiro answered firmly.

"Okay then, what's the best prank you ever pulled on Tadashi?"

Hiro actually looked thoughtful. "I...I don't know." He admitted, "I've pulled so many that I've lost track of them all. One of my favourites, though, is when I pretended to be going bot fighting and made sure Tadashi was following me in 'secret'," Hiro used air quotes. "but in reality I was leading him to a surprise party for him. The look on his face was priceless, although that might not count as a prank."

"No, it counts." Litwick assured him.

"Cool. Honey, truth or dare?" Hiro asked the chemist.

"Uh...truth?" It sounded more like a question then a statement, but Hiro continued.

"Why did Fred call you Honey Lemon?"

Honey smiled, "It's because once, everyone but me were sick, so I made them my honey lemon tea. They all said it was the best honey lemon tea they'd ever tasted, so Fred called me Honey Lemon."

"Huh. I'm gonna need to taste it some time." Hiro mused.

Honey promised to make him some when they got back home. "GoGo, truth or dare?"

GoGo considered, and answered, "Truth. I chose dare last time."

"What caused your thing with speed, or have you just always been obsessed with it?" Honey asked.

GoGo's eyes darkened, and she scowled at the bubble she'd just blown, popping it. "One time, I wasn't fast enough." She muttered darkly, obviously not wanting to talk about whatever had happened. "Litwick, truth or dare?"

"Dare." He answered, a challenging glint in his eyes.

GoGo looked around the room, trying to get an idea. "I dare you...to play Scary Maze Game!"

"Play what?" Litwick asked, but Phoenix was grinning.

"Play Scary Maze Game. It's very frightening, I don't think you could handle it." Phoenix baited, smirking.

Litwick glared at her, "No one tells me what I can and can't handle! Give me a laptop!" Phoenix clicked, and a laptop appeared in her hands. She handed it to Litwick, who opened it and went onto Google. He typed in 'Scary Maze Game' and selected the first option. As the game loaded, he sent a smug smirk to Phoenix. "Who can't handle it now?" She didn't answer, just rolled her eyes, holding back a smile.

He clicked the arrow that came up and then read how to play the game. He clicked play. He moved the little square and easily beat Level 1. "How is this scary?" He asked, confused.

"Just keep going." GoGo urged.

He slightly shook his head in disbelief and completed Level 2. He started on Level 3, and he rolled his eyes. GoGo and Phoenix must be pranking him, this wasn't scary!

Unknown to him, Phoenix had taken out a camera and was recording him. "So going on YouTube..." She muttered.

He continued with Level 3, and frowned a little. This one actually looked kinda hard at the end. He concentrated, chewing on his tongue. He was almost there...whoops, almost touched the side...so close!

A terrifying and ugly face suddenly popped up and screamed loudly. Litwick screamed as well and punched the laptop, breaking through the screen.

Some of the watchers had screamed as well. 3P, Fred, Hiro, Honey and Wasabi had at the least yelped in surprise, at the most gone into shock. Everyone recovered and started laughing their heads off. Except Wasabi, who still looked like he'd almost peed his pants.

Litwick turned to look at the group, his eyes wide and his breaths coming in short gasps. "Never again," he muttered, "never again."

He suddenly snapped out of it, and glared at Phoenix and GoGo, who were clutching each other's shoulders in an attempt to stay standing. "I'm gonna kill you, Phoenix! And you, GoGo!"

He stood up, threw the laptop onto his chair and ran towards the two girls. Phoenix came to her senses just in time to grab GoGo's arm and start running. GoGo quickly pulled ahead of Phoenix, who kept turning around and sticking her tongue out at Litwick. Wingblaze was just watching the exchange with a sweatdrop. This happened often, but it still exasperated him.

They kept running around the room, over and over and over. Finally Litwick stopped, the anger and adrenaline fuelling him had dwindled, and he was panting.

"Too... tired... I'm done... no more... running. I'll just... just get you... later." He collapsed into his seat, Wingblaze moving the broken laptop before Litwick sat on it.

Phoenix and GoGo stopped running and walked back to their seats. They were both panting, but GoGo definitely had it easier. GoGo wasn't more than slightly winded, but Phoenix was barely better off than Litwick. She was panting and clutching a small stitch in her side. They both sat back down in their seats and tried to catch their breath.

"Okay... that's enough Truth or Dare," Phoenix announced, "time for I've Never Ever! Some of us are underage, so we'll just use soda, and just because, everyone only gets one try. I'll keep a tally of who drinks, and whoever has the least number of tallies at the end loses." She clicked, and a small table with nine plastic cups of soda appeared in the middle of the chairs, and a pen appeared in Phoenix's hand. She grabbed her notebook out of her pocket and flipped to a new page. She set up a chart with all of their names and clicked her pen several times.

"Who first?" She asked.

Wasabi slowly raised his hand. "I'll go. I've never ever had a messy room."

"Figures." GoGo muttered, grabbing her soda and taking a swig. Hiro, Fred, Tadashi, 3P and Litwick copied her, also taking a drink. Phoenix put a dash below each of their names.

"My room's normally pretty tidy. It's never actually messy, though." Phoenix informed Wasabi, and then muttered to herself, "Unless scrawny, auburn-haired Vikings puke in it." (Reference to my story, Truth or Dare Time. I'm sure you can guess who it was ;))

"What?" Tadashi asked, not knowing what she'd mumbled.

Phoenix coughed. "Nothing important, don't worry. Fred, do you wanna go?"

"Sure. I've never ever... uh, completely read a fairy tale. If I ever do read one, since I'm normally too busy reading comic books, then I just skim it or skip to the end." He added, to everyone's surprised looks. Everyone else drank some of their soda, and then Phoenix put a tally next to everyone's name excluding Fred's.

Honey went next. "I've never ever owned a pet mammal. I had a parrot once, but never a mammal."

Everyone except Honey, Wasabi, Litwick and Fred drank their soda, with Phoenix tallying.

"I've owned lizards, but never a mammoth. I think they're extinct." Fred said.

3P decided to explain to Fred the difference. "No, not a mammoth, Fred, a mammal. You know, warm-blooded animals that give birth to live young? Like cats and dogs?"

"Although mammoths are mammals." Litwick added in.

"Oh." Fred nodded in understanding. "I had a dog when I was a kid." He drank from his cup, and Phoenix put a tally next to his name.

"Animals are too messy for me." Wasabi told them.

GoGo rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I've never ever had a sleepover."

"You've _never_ had a sleepover?!" Honey exclaimed, shocked. At GoGo's head shake, she threw her hands over her mouth in horror. "That's it, when we get home we're having a sleepover!"

"Better yet," Phoenix cut in, "you guys are staying here, remember? You can have a sleepover tonight!"

"Yay!" Honey threw her arms around GoGo in excitement.

Neither GoGo nor Hiro drank from their soda while everyone else did. Hiro confided that, "I've always been skipping grades, so I never had any friends my own age, and I was always 'too young' according to Tadashi."

"Fair enough." Phoenix shrugged. "Tadashi?"

"Hmm... I've never ever eaten peanuts. Both me and Hiro have a mild allergy to them." Tadashi answered.

Phoenix looked hesitant, "Does peanut butter count?"

Hiro and Tadashi looked at each other, silently debating. "Yep." Hiro answered, nodding.

Wasabi, GoGo, Honey, Fred, Phoenix, Litwick and 3P all drank some of their soda, and Phoenix put a tally next to their names. It was getting low in some of the cups, and it magically refilled. No one was really shocked, though. They'd seen way too many strange and magical things recently.

Hiro spoke up. "I'll go now. I've never ever had a partner, like, a girlfriend."

GoGo, Fred, Honey, Tadashi, Wasabi ("It was only a dare." he'd muttered) and 3P drank from their plastic cups. Phoenix put another tally next to their names.

"I've never ever screamed." Phoenix admitted, quick and straight to the point. "Unless you count going 'woohoo' on roller coasters."

"Never?" Hiro asked, unable to believe that she'd never screamed in her life.

Phoenix shrugged. "I just can't. It won't happen. Even when we used to play Vampire in my old Drama Excellence class I couldn't. Best I could do is say 'scream' sarcastically."

"Woah, weird." Hiro muttered.

Everyone except Phoenix and GoGo drank some soda, and she put down tallies.

"I've never ever broken a bone." Litwick said confidently.

He, Phoenix and Wasabi watched as everyone else drank more of their soda, with Phoenix tallying.

"Last one." Phoenix announced, turning to 3P.

3P looked confident as she said, "I've never ever been outside on a Sunday."

"Wait, what?" Tadashi asked, looking at her weirdly, "Why? Is it some sort of religious thing?"

"Uh..." 3P, Phoenix and Litwick shared a meaningful look. "...You could say that, I guess."

"Not really, or, you know, at all." Phoenix mumbled to herself.

Everyone else just shook their heads at the strangeness. Everyone besides 3P drank the rest of their soda, which didn't refill, and Phoenix finished off the tallies.

"Okay," Phoenix started, reading off her notebook, "Remember, the person with the least amount wins. Wasabi has six tallies, Fred has eight, Honey has seven and GoGo has seven. Tadashi has eight, Hiro has six, 3P has eight, Litwick has six, and I have five. So...I win!"

She conjured a small gold trophy for herself. "Hiro, Litwick and Wasabi all had six, so they tied for second!" Phoenix announced, conjuring three silver trophies and handing them to the recipients. "And GoGo and Honey had seven each, so they tied for third." Phoenix handed the two girls a bronze trophy each. "Tadashi, Fred and 3P all tied in fourth with eight, so they get a blue ribbon." Phoenix smiled, and handed them the ribbons.

"I'll take what I can get." 3P sighed in mock resignation.

Phoenix looked back down at her gold trophy and grinned, proudly announcing, "This is going on my mantle place!" Then she thought about how she'd won the trophy and deadpanned, "I really need to get out more."

Everyone chuckled at Phoenix's sarcasm, and those with trophies held them in their laps while the three with ribbons pinned them to their shirts.

"Here," Phoenix said, making five handbag-sized, furry pouches appear next to everyone with a trophy - minus herself. "You can put your trophies in there, and take them when you leave."

Everyone with trophies gladly grabbed the small red sacks and placed their trophies inside.

Phoenix looked at everyone in the games circle, and then over at the eldest three people who were sitting in a circle and sharing stories. Baymax had just been sitting slightly outside the circle the whole time, watching them. Phoenix realised that he'd probably been recording everything. She clicked, and suddenly the chairs all zoomed back to their original straight line.

"Okay, the games are over, so we're gonna watch the next clip." Phoenix announced, and everyone sighed slightly. They'd all been having fun.

3P stood up. "I've gotta go," she said, "I have to get ready for some guests I'm gonna have over soon." She walked out the door, and her chair disappeared.

"I've gotta go, too." Litwick announced, standing up as well. "You're welcome to come over, Phoenix." He invited, before Wingblaze jumped into his arms and fire engulfed him once again. "Bye guys!" He shouted, before the fire dissipated and he was gone, his chair disappearing as well.

"Too bad," Phoenix mused, "I bet 3P was lying. She hates the next clip. Although I'm not too fond of it either." She admitted, glancing at the screen.

Hiro looked confused. "Why not?"

"You'll see." Phoenix shrugged, eyeing everyone slightly.

They all looked back up at the screen, and the next clip (that Phoenix may or may not have been procrastinating to play) started loading.

* * *

**You know, studies show that keeping a ladder in the house is more dangerous than a loaded gun. That's why I own ten guns. In case some MANIAC tries to sneak in a ladder.**

**Sorry 'bout my little rant. Back to the subject at hand, hope you liked it! Till next time, ciao!**

**REMEMBER! REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!**


	10. Tadashi's Death

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long, but I was procrastinating and I thought the script was _way_ longer than this. So obviously, that means this is gonna be a short chapter. But it's the one you've been waiting for (and quite possibly dreading), Tadashi's death scene! I'm pretty sure I suck at writing sad stuff, so please tell me what you think!**

**I actually am gonna answer reviews quickly this time;**

**Dirtkid123: Yep, it's Tadashi's death.**

**NCISRotGPJTMNTGRRATAT39CGAFAN: I can name a few of them, like NCIS, RotG and TMNT, and thanks! :)**

**Litwick723: Shut. Up. I didn't know you were a Faller! I love so many of those quotes. And I'm glad I got you right. Hehe, you should reference the silver trophy, but the BH6 crew would be confused about why you think you've met them before.**

**DragonDreamer1011: Hehe, I knew that would annoy you. Sorry, but there are quite a few people that don't love Phiro as much as Riot from Three Days Grace, so yeah. Question: does Wish read this?**

**Guest: Nice! HTTYD, YEAH! Typhoomerangs are adorable. Not as adorable as Nigt Furies, but still. And yes, death scene.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, I've read some of Litwick's stories. I'm even in one of them! It's great to hear that you're writing your stories even without an account, that's what I used to do.**

**Animal Lover: Same reason I gave to Dream. Not everyone likes Phiro, and I wanted to annoy 3P. Yeah, I know it was a hula skirt, but I wanted it to be a bit more original than just straight out copying. You're right, Hiro needs to be prepared. Too bad he isn't.**

**Animal Lover: Thanks, but I didn't need the tissue boxes. It'll be explained in the chapter.**

**eltigre221: Yeah, I prefer when it's happy and laughs galore instead of sadness, but that might be because I suck at writing sad stuff. I'm pretty sure everyone liked the Hula Song, and Callaghan might tell them. You weren't being pushy, don't worry, but I just couldn't add it in anywhere.**

**LanternLover23: Wha- but- your favourite is the death clip? You are dead to me! DEAD TO MEEEEEEE! Just kidding. Don't worry, I'm never discontinuing this story, that would just be stupid. It's my most popular story by far!**

**ChoChang55: Yeah, you already told me that Lantern.**

**CaramellApple: Yep, still haven't checked it yet. I'll do it after I post this if I have time.**

**HelinaHamada6666: Yep, you're insane.**

**DaughterOfDevil0: Thanks, and good idea.**

**SaskaUchiha22: Yeah, I watch some anime. I watch Pokemon, Puella Magi Madoka Magica, and I saw the first episode of Tokyo Ghoul.**

**SIRIUSLYFunny: Yeah, yeah, hold your horses!**

**JokesterXXXXXXXX: Yes it is a Gravity Falls reference. So I'm Pine Tree? YAY! I'm Dipper, my favourite character!**

**SealedWithAKiss: Thanks! :)**

**100Awewomeness: I think you meant Awesomeness. You'll be in next chapter, and I didn't really know any of the other people I added very well except 3P, so you're fine.**

**Animal Lover: Huh, interesting. Obviously younger Fem!Hiccup, right?**

**Silverwolf407: Haha, thanks! :) And I'm just evil that way. I'm not sure if you'll need the tissues though, because I suck at sad scenes.**

**Mysterious Mr M: I may or may not have gotten it wrong or have been putting my own spin on it. Why? What did I say?**

**Animal Lover: Oh, I figured that. You've already said you were gonna have Hiccstrid in that story and either Pengo or Miro (I just made them up).**

**Inflamora Notoris: Wow...are you psychic?**

**Poke-Potter-Pitch.1: Well too bad! I can mention you again 3P, and you are OCD. It's been confirmed by me.**

**LanternLover23: Aw, someone's rereading my whole fic! That makes me happy!**

**LanternLover23: Again, it makes me so happy you like it this much!**

**Delirium68: Hyprocrite. You say not to insult someone's intelligence and then you insult my intelligence. I'm ignoring you.**

**Ame: Thanks, do you like Phiro? Tadahoney is my BH6 OTP. Also, I don't think you can read this with your eyes closed.**

**storygirl99210: Thanks, here it is!**

**lizzy: Thank you! :)**

**NikiSpade: Hehe, ladder. You're welcome!**

**Animal Lover: That's an impressive list. How about Epic? Maybe Bolt?**

**Holoface: Thanks, and I'm definitely doing the Immortals clip.**

**Animal Lover: I'm following his story, so don't worry I know when he updates. And yes, I saw that. I didn't know people shipped Phiro so hard.**

**guest: Her crack videos are awesome, aren't they?**

**Cherry Reader: I have no update schedule, sorry. I just update when I have it written, and write when I feel like it. I'm sure you don't suck, you were just using caps lock.**

**hamadabrosrule: I'm pretty sure I've actually seen all of those, and they're really good!**

**Izi Wilson: Maybe, I'm just doing trailers and clips before anything else.**

**Animal Lover: Here's the chapter you batted your eyelashes for.**

**Animal Lover: That would be pretty cool, I might have him sing it.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Hehe, that's a great catchphrase! And the same to you!**

**Yay! The review answers weren't longer than the actual chapter! Enjoy a beloved character's death!**

* * *

**Tadashi leans against a railing. Hiro walks up behind him.**

**HIRO: I know what you're gonna say, *deepens voice* I should be proud of myself 'coz I'm finally using my gift for something important.**

"Wow, I thought you were better at mimicking people." GoGo commented sarcastically.

Hiro looked at her flatly. "I am. I was just joking around and making fun of Tadashi."

Phoenix smirked and mumbled, "Heh, you're humble."

**TADASHI: No, no. I was just gonna tell you your fly was down for the whole show.**

**HIRO: Ha, ha, hilarious.**

**Hiro checks to see if Tadashi was joking.**

**HIRO: What!**

**He quickly zips up his fly and hits Tadashi. Tadashi laughs.**

Everyone except Hiro laughed and/or snorted in derision. Hiro buried his face in his hands and tried to ignore them, but his neck was reddening. "I'm never gonna live this down, am I?"

"Nope." Tadashi added, nudging his side.

Cass grinned lopsidedly. "Never."

"Not once ever."* Phoenix teased.

**TADASHI: Ha, argh! Welcome to Nerd School...nerd.**

**Hiro smiles at Tadashi.**

"You didn't deny it!" Honey exclaimed, grinning.

Fred pretended to adjust a non-existing pair of professor glasses he wasn't wearing, "Yes, Ms. Lemon. That is because he knows that not only it's true, but everyone else knows as well."

"Also because it's just two close brothers joking around. He doesn't need to answer!" Wasabi added in, and Fred glared at him sternly over the rim of his invisible glasses.

**HIRO: Hey, I, um, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you, so y-y'know, thanks for not giving up on me.**

**They smile at each other.**

"Aw, adorable brotherly moment between two adorkable* bros!" Phoenix squealed.

GoGo raised an eyebrow. "Adorkable?"

"Well, yeah. The Hamada bros are adorkable, and I," She flipped her hair around in mock snootyness. "am fantabulous!"* She took out her camera and held it up, albeit a little hesitantly. "Photos? Please? Maybe some selfies?"

After getting an affirmative from the group she snapped a few photos of the Hamada bros, the SFIT gang (now including Hiro), the adults, individual shots of everyone, some selfies with everyone (was she distantly related to Honey?), and at the end a couple of group photos. One of them was silly, with everyone pulling a face, and the other was a nice one of everyone smiling. (Who wants a pic? Photos with the gang for one- no, ten- no, a hundred bucks!)

They turned back to the video after their little photo shoot and resumed watching. Their lighthearted mood probably wasn't going to last for very long.

**A sudden alarm fills the air. They run back over to the hall to see that it was on fire and stop for a moment in shock. They run forwards again and Tadashi runs over to a young woman.**

**TADASHI: Are you okay?**

**SFIT STUDENT: Yeah, I'm okay. Bu-but Professor Callaghan's still in there!**

Callaghan silently groaned to himself. He completely forgot about what he'd been sure to do - or was sure to do, or something. This time difference thing was confusing. But he'd forgotten about what he'd been preparing for before he came: that stupid plan of his.

He hoped that what he thought was going to happen didn't, because he wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if it did.

Everyone else was worried for Callaghan. What if he didn't make it out?

**Tadashi runs over to the hall and Hiro follows him. He catches Tadashi's arm before he can run into the building.**

**HIRO: Tadashi, NO!**

Cass stood up, walked over to Tadashi, and pulled his ear. "Don't you _dare_ run into that burning building, mister! The authorities will handle it. There's no need to put yourself in danger like that!" There were already tears in the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away before anyone saw them.

Tadashi rubbed his ear as his aunt released it. "But Aunt Cass, this hasn't happened yet!"

"It _will_ happen, though." Hiro muttered. Cass gave him a look of approval from trying to stop his brother from hurting himself - or worse. She gave Tadashi the stink-eye and sat back in her seat. She kept eyeing him.

**Tadashi glances at the flaming building, and then looks back at Hiro.**

"Please don't do what I think you're going to do." Honey pleaded quietly to herself. There were tears in her eyes as well, and she was biting her lip anxiously as her impossibly wide eyes took in every detail of the screen. No one else had meant to hear it, but GoGo heard.

**TADASHI: Callaghan's in there. Someone has to help.**

**He breaks free of Hiro's grip and runs back upstairs towards the hall, his San Fransokyo Ninjas cap flying off.**

"_And_ he did," GoGo shook her head in frustration, trying to repress any emotions until further notice. Everyone else (besides Tadashi, of course) were holding their breath in nervousness. Hiro was tightly clutching Tadashi's arm. It was strange, but they could all almost sense what was going to happen.

Phoenix paled noticeably (which was hard, since she was already really pale in the first place). Her hair crackled and whipped around with the untamed magic in the air. It was trying to warn everyone, she realised, trying to get them to stop before they saw something they'd regret.

She knew they weren't going to stop the clip. If she did, everyone else (especially GoGo and Cass) would rip her apart trying to find out what happened.

**Hiro looks around, unsure what to do. He sees Tadashi's cap and picks it up. Hiro starts following Tadashi but the building explodes and he's thrown back. **

Cass, Honey, Wasabi and surprisingly GoGo, gasped. It had happened almost too quick for everyone to process what happened. One thing was certain, though: this was when Tadashi died. The trailers didn't mention a fire, but everyone knew.

A sense of dread settled in the air, because even Fred knew no one could have survived that without some sort of protection. Tadashi didn't have that, and Callaghan probably didn't either.

Fred and Bob removed their beanie and police hat, respectively. The air was so silent and think with tension that you could have cut it with a knife. Hiro clutched tighter onto Tadashi, as if letting him go would make him disappear forever.

The truth finally seemed to consciously dawn on them, and they let their eyes start to water. It eventually turned into crying and sobbing from everyone, even tough and emotionless GoGo, and Bob, who barely knew them.

The only ones who weren't crying were Tadashi and Callaghan themselves, Baymax, and Phoenix. The men weren't worried about themselves (for different reasons), they were more worried about the people around them. Baymax was a robot and couldn't cry, but he still bowed his head in respect.

Phoenix knew exactly what had happened, and had seen this before, so she wasn't as affected. The crying around her was starting to crack her walls, though. Her eyes started to water, but she rapidly blinked away any and all tears and in the future would vehemtly deny they'd even existed. (Where's your proof?!)

Needless to say, Tadashi and Callaghan shifted awkwardly in their seats. It was strange to see someone mourn your own death, after all. Phoenix could account to that.

Callaghan was mainly uncomfortable because he knew that he was the cause of this tragedy, and that he probably wasn't even dead. He knew that Tadashi was, though. And that made it all the worse.

Tadashi was uncomfortable seeing all of his friends and family cry over him like this. He wasn't really dead yet, and he hated seeing his loved ones so hurt. He'd tried saving someone, couldn't they see that was the best way to go? He wasn't upset about it, and wished they would realise he was happy to have died trying to help someone. That's it, he couldn't stand this anymore!

Tadashi stood up. "Guys, please listen. I know it's going to hurt everyone when this happens, and I know there's no way to stop that from happening, but I'm not upset, or angry, or anything like that. I'm happy to die trying to save someone that I care about, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I was standing up for what I believe in and trying to help make the world a better place, no matter how small my contribution. I just want you all to remember that it was my choice, and I definitely don't want to leave you, but someone had to help. Or at least try."

After his little speech, Tadashi sat back down. He hurriedly wiped his eyes and refused to acknowledge the tears in any other way. He wasn't crying for himself, but rather, for everyone else. It hurt him to see them like this.

Tadashi's speech didn't really have the effect he was hoping for, since everyone just cried harder. "You're so...bloody...selfless!" Hiro choked out, hitting Tadashi between words and then hugging him tightly enough to have possibly broken some of his ribs. Tadashi didn't care though, he hugged Hiro back and wiped away the tears sliding down his _otouto_'s* cheeks, only for them to be replaced with new ones.

They just sat there for a few minutes, crying and sniffling trying to calm down. Phoenix and GoGo (whose tears had already dried up) were leaning against each other again, although not from laughter this time, but to seek comfort. Honey was hugging herself, and Fred had slung an arm around both her and Wasabi's shoulders. Wasabi was covering his face with his hands, sobbing loudly into them. Cass, Bob and Callaghan had their heads bowed and were holding hands. Baymax was walking between all of them, hugging the individual pairs and groups when he passed them.

Eventually they calmed down enough to stop crying and just breathed deeply, occasionally being interrupted by hiccups and sniffles. It was a few more minutes before they were able to look at the screen again, and Phoenix was given the go-ahead to unpause the clip.

**Hiro slowly pushes himself up from the floor and sits up after a few moments and turns to the building. It's completely on fire, and the flames are spreading because of the explosion.**

**The camera shifts to Tadashi's San Fransokyo Ninjas hat as it lay on the ground and Hiro called out for his brother in the background.**

**HIRO: Tadashi, Tadashi!**

They sadly stare at the screen, knowing there would be no answer for Hiro.

**The screen goes black for a moment until it fades back in to show a picture of Tadashi and one of Callaghan. They're surrounded by candles and flowers, and someone comes up and places another candle in front of them while someone else places a bouquet there. It zooms out to show a lot of people standing on the steps in front of SFIT, enclosing the tributes in the middle.**

Tadashi softly smiled, happy that he was getting the traditional Japanese funeral that his own parents had gotten. He'd always wanted the same ceremony as them, ever since he was at their funeral.

**The camera changed to a dark, overcast sky. Black umbrellas were opened above a crowd at the funeral service for the two men. **

**The scene shifts to the front of the closed Lucky Cat Cafe. It has already started raining. It zooms in through the window, showing Cass, Wasabi, Fred and GoGo wearing black. **

**Honey walks up to them and lays a hand on Wasabi's shoulder gently, sliding past him to get to Cass. She hands her a warm drink and rests a hand on her back. They both glance up to the top of the stairs.**

**Hiro is sitting at the top of the stairs with his head bowed. He slowly stands up and walks away.**

They bow their heads again and have a minute of silence. It was so quiet that later some of them would declare that no one had even breathed, but at the moment none of them gave a damn.

Instead of talking like they usually did at the end of a clip, they just sat in silence. They glanced at each other fleetingly, but when they made eye contact they coughed a little and quickly looked away. To say it was a relief when the next clip started loading was an understatement, but dread settled into their stomachs as they wondered what could possibly happen next.

* * *

**So... What'd you think? Please tell me if I managed to at least make your eyes water, because I swear I suck at writing sad scenes. Again, sorry it took so long and was so short. Reviews, maybe? Or not...you probably hate me.**

**To try and make it up to you, I'm going to post a little oneshot about this story sometime soon. I'm pretty sure Dream and Litwick are gonna like it.**

***Cookie if you get the reference.**

****My favourite word to describe both Hiro, Tadashi, and Hiccup from HTTYD.**

*****My favourite word at the moment, I made it up during an English exam.**

******_Otouto_ = Little brother.**

**Well...see ya next time, I guess. That is, if you don't hate me enough to stop reading. Ciao!**


	11. Discovery

**Eminem: Guess who's back, back again?**

**That's right, this gal! *points thumbs at towards myself, grinning* I'm back peeps! Who's missed me?**

**Okay, now it's time to get down to brass tacks. A shout out to FanGirlJen for being the 200th reviewer! Man, we're really going through these numbers fast, aren't we?**

**Have any of you seen the Penguins of Madagascar movie? Because OMG, I almost died laughing it was so good! I just loved the humour, the fluff, and the sad Skipper scenes. Poor Skipper!**

**Time for the answers you've all been waiting a month or so for! *Bessie comes up and whispers something in my ear* Wait, what? They haven't been waiting more than a month for my answers, but for the next clip? What?! *hides face from audience* Well, that's embarrassing...**

**Anyway, onto the reviews;**

**Brie03127: Heh, thanks. Amazeballs is a word I never thought would be used to describe my fanfic. Apparently I was wrong.**

**TearDrop: Thanks :3**

**FanGirlJen: If you're being honest then I will as well: I'm rather at ease with it too, I never cried once. You heard me, I didn't cry once the whole movie.**

**kagome11: You cried because of my story? YAY! Because Phoenix is secretly at the head of an evil club (not really), and thanks!**

**WolfAngelWarrior16: Maybe I can change it, maybe not ;)**

**storygirl99210: Aw, it's really perfect?**

**TCKing12: Thanks, and I always thought it would be interesting as well up until I wrote it.**

**eltigre221: Yep, hardest part done and dusted. I know I'm showing them most of the movie, that's why I'm doing it in order so they don't get confused.**

**Dirtkid123: Yay, I made another person cry! ...I sound so evil.**

**Yuki F. Karasu: Thank you.**

**LanternLover23: Japanese family member names galore! Learning that sounds like something I would do. Kudasai.**

**wubtastical: Oh, it is black magic. It is... *insert evil laughter***

**DragonDreamer1011: RIP, Tadashi. And it's good to hear that you're reading this as well, Wish.**

**Animal Lover: Thanks, and to quote myself from later this chapter, "Poor, poor Hiro." I know, I really like Litwick's fanfic, and I'm in it, so bonus points! Yeah, I heard about the possible future fic, and you know what? I'm gonna offer him my help as well. If Hiro was a spirit...now, I've been trying to think of any alternatives, but it's really hard since you've gotten him being the Spirit of the Eternal Flame stuck in my head, but maybe the Spirit of Family or Technology? And I think his centre would be either Wit or ****Ingenuity or Innovation.**

**Animal Lover: Yes, there are a lot of Hiro fangirls. I like quite a few Super Seven pairings, but most of them involve Hiccup. And if I had to fight a Super Seven villain...I'D FIGHT ALL OF THEM! BRING IT ON! JK, I'd probably fight Pitch. I'm not gonna go into details or reasons.**

**Phantom Ice: Yes, that is a good way to some that scene up. 'Ugh'. Hehe.**

**Animal Lover: Oh, okay.**

**Echo-of-rainbows23: You don't actually have to wonder what's coming next, because I'm doing the clips in order. Well, I am to the best of my ability. I may accidently miss one or two.**

**ColorQuill: Thank you, the feels are horrible. I am definitely doing the Baymax Destroy scene. Hi Gobber!**

**bearybeary: Yeah, they're gonna find out the truth about the fire. **

**Guest #1: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO! I will not stand for this kind of insubordination! There will be consequences! Also, I've never met your sister nor her psycho BFF (as far as I know), so it's not like I could've heard it from them.**

**lizzy: Okay, where's the money? Tadashi only knew Callaghan was in there, he didn't know it he was dead or alive, so it wasn't basically suicide when you think about it...but still! Tadashi you idiot! Baka!**

**Guest #2: Can't argue with you there, Callaghan is a jerk.**

**Ame: I'm glad to see there are diehard Phiro fans. Haha, lol, JK. Tadahoney is my Big Hero 6 OTP, and I'm not exactly an expert, but I don't think you can read my updates with your eyes closed, sorry.**

**SapphireClaw: Thank you, Gravity Falls is awesome. As is Bill.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah Tadashi, just shut up! Let your family grieve!**

**ArcticTreeRose: Nice! I like you already.**

**hamadabrosrule: Oh yeah, there's a clip for Hiro following Baymax. I'm definitely doing the Baymax Destroy scene, and you don't need to wait for the death glare from Hiro to Callaghan till then, cause there's one in this chapter. Kind of.**

**DisneyandWildKrattfangirl: Huh, there's a petition? Wow. And yes, you're gonna be in next chapter :)**

**Animal Lover: Oh, definitely.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, this was a weird review till you pointed out the HOOKED thing. Thanks!**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, glad you cleared that up.**

**Animal Lover: If you were to become a fanfic writer, that would be awesome, lol. And yeah, I'd love to be in it! You don't actually have to know each other, you just need to know some stuff about them, and it can even help you make friends on the site. **

**Animal Lover: ...Yeah, about that...I'm sorry, but I've got nothin'. No excuses. Wait! I've had a lot of tests/assignments recently that I've been working on.**

**Guest #3: Don't worry, I'm gonna do the Baymax Destroy scene.**

**Animal Lover: Aside from Hiro my favourite has got to be Hiccup.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, it is kinda unfair to blame her, but I'd like to point out that Callaghan could've gotten out while they'd been talking, so she could have been sending him to his death for nothing. Unintentionally, of course.**

**AutumnNightmare: Thanks! I hope you like it.**

**CaramellApple: Nope, still haven't looked it up, sorry. Been busy.**

**HelinaHamada6666: Okay, two things: first up, you are definitely crazy. Secondly, Hiro and Tadashi don't _have_ a sister, long lost or otherwise. So they obviously won't know or believe you.**

**DaughterOfDevil0: Well, I updated without making you wait another thirty-four days. Yeah, you might not wanna say you love this so much you could die, considering what happened every other time you said something along those lines. Hi everyone else!**

**SaskaUchiha22: I've updated, but just so you know, there isn't any mud at my house to trip and fall over in. It's all just grass and leaves. Also, I knew that 'someone' was you from the beginning, so don't be mad at CaramellApple.**

**SIRIUSLYFunny: Hey, it really has been awhile. And JokesterXXXXXXXX, SIRIUSLYFunny and 100Awesomeness are right. It was SIRIUSLYFunny's review, not yours.**

**JokesterXXXXXXXX: Yeah, you jinxed yourself. And I am awesome, aren't I? Definitely too awesome to kill.**

**SealedWithAKiss: Hi! I always knew you could feel other emotions beside lovey-dovey. And HelinaHamada6666, just try it, I dare you. Bring it on!**

**100Awesomeness: Yeah...I never had any fear to begin with...so...yeah. I have to admit, you do have a large ego. Your review isn't the shortest, CaramellApple's is. And there were still more that were shorter than yours.**

**CHOCOPOP: Chocolate lollipops...? Who comes up with these things?**

**Venomous dragons bite: Now. Now is when I'm gonna update. I wish someone else was doing this as well, because I'd love to see their interpretation of the character's reactions. Thanks!**

**Guest #4: Here's the update!**

**LightSin24: Thanks, here's the update you requested!**

**Animal Lover: Sure I'd be interested to hear your idea, what is it?**

**Animal Lover: Okay, can I hear the parody soon at least? Or the synopsis?**

**ChocolateBunnies3000: Be desperate no longer! For here is the update!**

* * *

**Hiro picks Megabot up from his desk. The bottom piece of it fell off and hit his bare foot.**

**HIRO: Ow! Argh!**

The room was still in a solemn silence from the last scene, but they all cringed as the piece of Megabot fell on Hiro's foot. That _had_ to hurt. Hiro wasn't looking forward to that, although it wasn't like he was looking forward to his oniisan's death, either.

**He grabbed his injured foot in his hand and hopped over to his bed, collapsing and grunting in pain.**

**HIRO: Ooow.**

**Camera shifts to show the light on Baymax's charging station flash and beep. ****He started to inflate and Hiro stopped moving. **

Everyone jumped a little at the sudden beeping, and watched with wide eyes as Baymax inflated onscreen (in all his huggable marshmallow glory). Phoenix's sharp eyes picked up Hiro's sudden stillness in the background.

"That would either be creepy, because when you think about it that's kinda like something that would happen in a horror movie - you know, with the sudden sound behind you in an empty room, or it would just be really awkward." Phoenix muttered, not even really caring if anyone was listening or not.

"Yeah, I can see that." Tadashi said, not even bothering to keep his voice low like Phoenix had. He actually wanted to get rid of the mournful silence. "How about you, Fred?"

"Uh..." The comic book geek blinked several times, almost like he was snapping out of a miserable trance. The others blinked as well, reconnecting with reality. "...Yeah. I mean, if that happened in my house I'd totally go all kung fu style on whatever made the noise."

"Sure you would, Fred." GoGo rolled her eyes, but then a thought seemed to strike her. "Wait...you have a house?"

Fred looked at her, confused. "Well, yeah. I mean, where else would I live?"

"I always thought you lived under a bridge." GoGo deadpanned.

Phoenix giggled, Tadashi chuckled, Wasabi, Honey and the adults grinned, and even Hiro let a small smile slip onto his face. Fred kept looking strangely at her for a few moments, but then his face lit up. "Oh, I get it!" He announced, "You thought I was a troll, ha!" He grinned good-naturedly at her.

Before she could respond (probably to tell him that it wasn't a joke) there was a loud crash against the door. Everyone jumped, not expecting that. Some (not naming any names, but- *cough*Wasabi*cough* ahem, dreadful cough, sorry) had literally jumped out of their seats in shock. There was another bang against the door, followed by frantic pounding.

"Damn, not again!" Phoenix hissed under her breath. She stood up and briskly walked over to the door, and the others stood up as well, hovering uncertainly at their seats.

Phoenix used the keypad to open the door, moving forwards to see the commotion. She was straightaway almost bowled over by a red and black blur, which quickly swerved to avoid running headlong into her. The result meant the blur had too much momentum to stop, so it zoomed in a circle around Phoenix, accidently making her spin like a top. The blur slowed down enough so that that could finally tell that it was a girl around Phoenix and Hiro's age. She ducked behind the swirly-eyed Phoenix, grabbing her shoulders and using her like a human shield.

"It's after me!" The new girl screeched, pointing over Phoenix's shoulder towards the door. Phoenix immediately shook her head, regaining her bearings and looking in the direction the girl was pointing towards.

A large, glowing slug-like creature with extremely long, toxic green seaweed-like hair floated to the doorway, blocking the exit. It had light greyish-blue ethereal skin with scale-like lumps and completely black eyes except for its pupils which shone red. Its eyes found the new girl, and its hair started to slowly grow, beginning to fill the part of the room around the doorway. It gazed at the girl with a leering smile, its green hair slithering towards both her and Phoenix as if trying to reach for them.

Phoenix just shot an annoyed, deadpan look at the girl cowering behind her, obviously not amused. She looked back at the ghost, her expression changing to wary and sympathetic. "I'm sorry Shoko, but neither Finn nor the Bath Boy Gang are here. You should probably try to find them in Ooo."

The ghost blinked, gazing down at Phoenix. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments, and it seemed like the glowing creature was looking for something. The exchange was intense, profound; but the creature seemed to find what it was looking for, as its eyes widened slightly before it floated back, still smiling, and disappeared into the wall behind it.

"Holy pumpkins, that was intense!" The girl spoke up, wiping imaginary sweat off her brow.

Phoenix turned around, about to speak to the new girl, but Hiro spoke up before she could. "What _was_ that thing?! And who is _she_?!" He sounded so confused that Phoenix took pity on him and decided to postpone chewing-out the girl that was now next to her.

"_That_, Hiro," she started, "was a ghost; a restless spirit. No thanks to a certain _someone_." She glared at the girl beside her, who sheepishly grinned. "And to answer your second question, this is-"

"I'm LanternLover23, but you can all call me Lantern." The girl butted in, randomly using a fake British accent and earning another glare from Phoenix. Everyone finally got a good look at her for the first time. She had really long red hair that reached down to her knees and blackish-red eyes accentuated with eyeliner. She was wearing black shoes, black jeans, an orange shirt with a white jack-o'-lantern outline on the front, shoulder pads covered with gems, orange fingerless gloves and a necklace with a pumpkin gem hanging from it.

"Yep, this is Lantern. She's one of my _crazier_ friends." Phoenix made sure to emphasise the 'crazier'.

"Sure I am, what's your point?" The girl - Lantern - commented with a high-pitched, slightly nasally voice, earning an unwanted grin from Phoenix. Lantern grinned as well, and in two seconds flat they were giggling. They tried to stifle their laughter with their hands - well, Phoenix did - but it didn't work.

The others just stared at them weirdly, thoroughly confused.

"What's so funny?" Cass eventually asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just an inside joke." Phoenix explained.

Lantern grinned proudly, "You got that right!"

They high-fived, held their pinkies together like they were making a pinkie promise, then made a motion as if zipping their lips and throwing away the key. "GFFs forever!" They announced after their special handshake thing.

"GFF? Don't you mean BFF?" Wasabi asked.

"Nope. 'Nother inside thing." Lantern waved away the question. She froze, and quickly glanced around at the gathered crowd, then turned to Phoenix. "Which one are you up to?"

"Excuse me?" Phoenix asked, taken aback.

"You know, which trailer or clip are you up to?"

"Oh." Phoenix nodded in understanding. "We just started the discovery clip, care to join us?"

"Well _duh_!" Lantern exclaimed, rolling her eyes playfully. She peered at the frozen screen on the other side of the room, and before anyone could even blink she'd started running across the room. The rest hurried to catch up, and it wasn't very hard, since Lantern was more jogging than running.

She observed the seats, nodded to herself in a satisfied way, and then plopped down on Phoenix's chair. "I like this seat. It shall be mine. I will call it Seat, and it will be my seat."

Phoenix scowled at her. "Stop quoting Finding Nemo and get out of my spot!"

"I don't wanna! I have called it Seat and claimed it as my own, so now I'm attached to it." Lantern acted like a stubborn six-year-old that was being forced to do something they didn't want to do, like go to the dentist.

"Just get out of my seat." Phoenix deadpanned, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Lantern crossed her arms as well, standing up and pouting. So yeah, still acting like a six-year-old.

Phoenix sat down and clicked, and another chair with a picture of a jack-o'-lantern on it appeared in between her seat and GoGo's. Lantern immediately stopped pouting and happily sat down.

Everyone else was just watching this exchange with looks varying from amused to confused. They all just settled for awkwardly sitting back down in their own seats and looking back up at the screen, waiting for it to unpause.

**He looked behind himself and saw the fully inflated Baymax blinking at him.**

**Baymax takes a look at his surroundings and then carefully steps along the side of Tadashi's bed. He looks between the small gap in front of him and then at Hiro, then repeats the action. He turns sideways and squeezes between the bed and a small bookshelf, knocking the books off the top and onto the floor as he went.**

Everyone was staring at Baymax just like the Hiro onscreen was.

**He stepped out from the gap and around the folding screen. He walks up to Hiro and waves.**

**BAYMAX: Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.**

Hiro shook his head in slight disbelief. "So let me get this straight: Baymax was in our room the entire time I'd been making the microbots?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Tadashi nodded, "I brought him home the night I took you to my lab."

"Huh."

Phoenix leant towards Lantern and whispered, "I knew it! Now pay up."

Lantern sourly handed Phoenix a ten dollar note. Phoenix silently cheered and grinned teasingly at the redhead. Lantern huffed, turning her head away in a disgruntled manner.

**HIRO: Uh, hey. B-Baymax, I didn't know you were still...active.**

**BAYMAX: I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?**

**HIRO: Oh, I just stubbed my toe a little. I'm fine.**

"I may not be an expert on medicine or injuries, but I'm pretty sure dropping a hunk of metal on your foot isn't stubbing your toe." Bob drawled sarcastically.

"Who cares?" Callaghan rhetorically asked, "The only thing that matters in that situation is if Baymax's scanner was working so he could figure out any actual injury."

"I know, I was being sarcastic." Bob clarified, then sarcastically added, "Just making sure you know, in case you missed it."

**Baymax's stomach area lights up and a picture of ten faces appear.**

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate you pain?**

**HIRO: A zero? I-I'm okay, really. Thanks. Y-You can shrink now.**

"You know that isn't going to work, right Hiro?" Honey asked.

Hiro sighed an overexaggerated, ever-suffering sigh. "I know, I have to say that I'm satisfied with my care."

**Hiro slid off his bed and walked a little closer to Baymax who bent down, pointing a single finger at Hiro's foot as he walked closer. Hiro backed away a little to stop Baymax from touching his foot, but he persisted.**

**BAYMAX: Does it hurt when I touch it?**

**HIRO: Thaaat's okay. No-no touching. I'm fi-**

**Hiro tripped over a case sticking out from under his bed and into the gap between his bed and a small set of drawers. Baymax finally stopped trying to poke him, standing up straight as Hiro grunted. Hiro tried to pull himself out of the gap but he was stuck. He made a noise of annoyance.**

"Hope you have a nice trip," Lantern mocked.

"See you next fall!" Phoenix finished, and they high-fived.

"Yeah, I'm sure that I'm going to have a very pleasant fall in the future." Hiro rolled his eyes exasperatedly.

**BAYMAX: You have fallen.**

**HIRO: Ya think?**

"I just love the sarcasm. It touches my heart." Phoenix wiped an imaginary tear from the corner of her eye as she fake sniffed.

"There, there." Lantern patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Everyone else just watched, and Wasabi mumbled, "I guess you really do act sillier around your friends."

**Hiro grabbed the edge of a wooden shelf above the drawers. He tried pulling himself up but it broke and the small robot on the edge fell on him.**

**HIRO: Ow!**

They all winced.

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to-**

**A bigger, heavier robot fell on Hiro.**

**HIRO: Ow!**

They flinched again.

**BAYMAX: On a scale-**

**More robots and figurines keep falling on Hiro.**

Everyone winced as each robot fell on Hiro.

**HIRO: Argh!**

**BAYMAX: On a sca-**

**HIRO: Oh!**

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to 10-**

**The biggest and heaviest looking robot on the shelf slid off the edge and landed on Hiro, who grunted in pain as his legs shot in the air by reflex. They fell back down limply.**

"Oh!" They collectively cringed.

"Sweet candy corn, that _had_ to hurt!" Lantern observed.

Phoenix patted Hiro's arm, nodding sadly, "Poor Hiro. Poor, poor Hiro."

**BAYMAX: On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?**

**Hiro glares up at him from where he's stuck and covered in robots.**

**HIRO: Ugh, zero.**

"He's only trying to help, Hiro." Tadashi reprimanded, although they could tell he didn't really mean it.

**BAYMAX: It is alright to cry.**

**He reaches down and picks Hiro up bridal-style, easily pulling him out of the gap.**

**HIRO: No! No, no, no, no!**

**BAYMAX: Crying is a natural response to pain.**

The group snickered at Hiro's expense. "Yeah, you should really cry, Hiro. Those robots beat you up so badly." GoGo teased.

"Better yet, Baymax has saved you from the meanie 'bots, carrying you away from the danger like a hero would to a damsel in distress. Do I hear wedding bells in the future?" Phoenix mocked Hiro, who lightly blushed in annoyance and embarrassment. She started humming Here Comes The Bride. Hiro lightly shoved her, trying to get her to stop. She just started humming it louder.

**Hiro scrambles out of his grasp and brushes himself off.**

**HIRO: I'm not crying!**

**BAYMAX: I will scan you for injuries.**

**HIRO: DON'T scan me.**

**Hiro points at him with finality, but Baymax ignores him.**

**BAYMAX: Scan complete.**

**HIRO: Unbelievable.**

Everyone chuckled again.

"Man, I really love that part!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Cass grinned at Hiro, "You're a lot like Tadashi, you know that?"

Fred nodded. "Yeah, you're both really smart and you use his catchphrase." Hiro rolled his eyes, but a little grin snuck onto his face. Was he really like Tadashi? His perfect brother?

**BAYMAX: You have sustained no physical injuries. However, your hormone and neurotransmitter levels indicate that you are experiencing mood swings, common in adolescence.**

**Baymax sticks up his pointer finger as if he's just discovered something amazing.**

**BAYMAX: Diagnosis: puberty.**

**HIRO: Woah, what?!**

**FADE TO BLACK**

Everyone had just calmed down from the last batch of laughing, but as soon as they heard Baymax's diagnosis they snorted and erupted into full-blown laughter.

Hiro felt his face burn, and he knew that he was blushing bright red from embarrassment. He buried his head in his hands, wishing he could just turn invisible or that the ground would open up beneath him and swallow him whole.

He glanced to his left at Tadashi, who wasn't trying to hide his laughter. He scowled at his brother and glanced to his right at Phoenix, who was clutching her sides from laughing so hard. He thought he even might have seen a tear in the corner of her eye, but he wasn't sure. He scowled deeper and looked past Phoenix at Lantern, who was rolling on the floor with tears rolling down her face laughing hysterically. He sweatdropped, and decided to not even bother being annoyed at Lantern. She seemed a _little_ unstable. He saw that everyone else was openly laughing like Tadashi was.

Hiro stood up and crossed him arms, glaring at everyone. "That's enough! It's not my fault Baymax can't tell the difference between personal loss and pubescent mood swings." He gave them all the stink-eye, silently daring them to even _try_ commenting on his choice of words. It seemed to promise them all a fiery death.

Phoenix bit her lip to stop herself from grinning, but she still smirked a little. She took a moment to try and compose herself, and it helped her get rid of the smirk. She stood next to Hiro, not glaring like he was, just nodding her head in agreement to his words. "He's right you know; it's not like Baymax could tell the difference between personal loss and pubescent mood swings without a database base on the latter."

"Thank you, Phoenix." Hiro thanked, still trying to turn everyone else into ashes with his mere gaze. The others calmed down a little at Hiro's non-verbal threat and Phoenix's reasoning.

Lantern weakly got to her feet, grabbing onto Phoenix's shoulder to help pull herself up. "Okay, okay, we're calm." She panted.

"Good. Now, I think it's time for you to be going." Phoenix informed her, and Lantern widened her eyes in horror.

She dropped back onto her knees and crawled in front of Phoenix, clutching her hands together pleadingly. "NO! Please don't make me leave! Pretty please! Pretty please with cherries on top? I beg of you!" She made her eyes really big and whined pathetically, badly imitating a puppy. Phoenix wasn't impressed.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Lantern. And besides, don't you have some stories to work on? Your fanfics?"

At Phoenix's words Lantern shot to her feet, cursing under her breath. "I forgot all about them! I've gotta go now, but maybe I'll be back later. Feel free to swing by later, Phoenix. Bye everyone! Maybe I'll see you in The Afterlife sometime!" She ran out the door amidst a chorus of 'bye's from Phoenix's guests. Before disappearing, she turned around and did a little two-fingered salute, winking. She stopped before the black wall in the other room and clicked, an orange-and-black swirling portal appearing as she did. She hastily jumped in, and the portal disappeared with a small 'pop'.

"Wait, the afterlife?" Wasabi questioned, "Lantern's dead?"

"Oh, no." Phoenix laughed, "Lantern's not dead, she lives in an alternate dimension called The Afterlife. Everything there is Halloween-themed, which should explain a few things."

Wasabi looked unnerved, "Oh."

"Anyway, let's sit back down for the next clip. Another one of my friends are coming to watch it with us." Phoenix announced, and her guests groaned at the revelation that _another_ one of Phoenix's wacky friends would be making an appearance. Although...they supposed Litwick and 3P hadn't been _that_ bad...

They sat back down in their seats and Lantern's seat disappeared as they waited for the next clip to start loading.

* * *

**Do you guys think this chapter was rushed? It feels rushed. Also, to any Fallers out there, maybe you could check out my Gravity Falls oneshot collection? It would really mean a lot to me. Thanks if you do! Ciao!**


	12. Hiro Chases Baymax

**'Sup peeps?! I'm back! I'm sorry I was gone for so long, I was grounded for a while and for the rest of the time...I was procrastinating. Yeah. Sorry!**

**Anyway, we've hit 300 reviews! Shout out to Guest #3 for being the 300th reviewer! **

**IMPORTANT! While we're speaking about reviews, I'd like to point out how there has been a rather...interesting situation going on in the review page. For everyone who defended me, my story and your fellow reviewers, thank you. For all the flamers: stop insulting the people who like this story. It's not like they've done anything to you, and everyone is entilted to their own opinion, which includes you. It's a human right, and you think that just because you have anonymity over the internet you can say and do as you please. Well that's messed up, and you should be ashamed of yourselves if what you're posting isn't something you'd say to someone's face. If you _are_ posting what you'd actually say to someone then I must commend your courage, but also point out your stupidity. Now, you can flame me all you want, but leave faithful reviewers out of it, and if you hate my story so much then why don't you just leave? I mean, if you want to send constructive criticism to try and help make stories _better_ then be my guest. But what is the point of sending pointless hatemail that does nothing except say how much you hate everything and hurt people's feelings? They're human just like you, and should be treated as such. For all the flamers that tried to hurt _my_ feelings, then I'm sorry, but it didn't work. I've been bullied, hated and ridiculed throughout my life, and I was never very emotional to begin with, so I just find your flames mildly amusing. So feel free to flame me all you want, I could do with a good laugh.**

**Also, quick note; I describe my hair as _golden_, not _blonde_. For you that probably means my hair is blonde, but I just describe it like that because gold is my favourite colour. It's actually pale red. Why did you think my streaks were copper? 'Cause they're just a darker shade of my hair, not a different colour. Think of Anna, her hair looks red, it's actually strawberry-blonde. For me it's the opposite. My hair is a pale red that sometimes looks gold or blonde, but it is still red.**

**Now, I think I'll have GoGo do the disclaimer today. GoGo?**

**GoGo: *blows a bubblegum bubble, popping it* If you think Phoenix owns us then you're crazy.**

**Wow, that's a little harsh. Whatever, onto the reviews (and I'll only answer the ones directed at me or the ones I need to say something about, and I'll put all my replies to the same reviewer together);**

**DragonDreamer and StarWisher: You already know my answer, and thanks! :)**

**Litwick723: Yeah, I knew it.**

**storygirl99210: Thanks! And I know, it was rushed. But someone has started a watching the movie fanfic; DeathEater809.**

**Animal Lover: Yeah, Spirit of The Eternal Flame is cool. His centre could be Brotherhood. ****I like the sound of that Bolt parody, it's really cool! So you wanted me to write it? Yeah, I know, but I actually think I still was the first person with one of these fanfics up. True dat! That's okay, it's your fanfic. And if we could PM about putting you in then that would be easier, so we'll wait. I know, I've passed it! Yeah, Hiro should save Tadashi for once. And interesting idea, but I don't think I'll take that one on, sorry. Yeah, a little too dramatic. That sounds awesome, but I still don't think I can write it. I've read the summary and it looks good. Yeah, there's gonna be sequel! I hope he only comes back as a vision or something as well, it really would ruin the first movie. Thanks for defending me and my other faithful readers but people like that aren't gonna stop. They put people down because they think it makes them look better.**

**Dako: Yeah, those are big and exciting scenes that I'm sure everyone is waiting for (and secretly dreading). I hope I can pull them off okay.**

**Yuki F. Karasu: Thanks! Here it is!**

**Venomous dragons bite: I honestly think that _everyone_ is waiting for that clip. It is a really good scene, after all. And don't worry, I've found a good one.**

**eltigre221: Yeah, it was rushed. It could have been because the clip was so short, but who knows? And yeah, next is Hiro chasing Baymax through San Fransokyo.**

**AutumnNightmare: Thanks! :) I'm glad you like this.**

**Anne Evans24680: Thank you! And you will be put in...eventually. Don't worry, there won't actually be any pairings in this, just hints. Uh... *raises eyebrow* the one where Hiro chases Baymax? No actually pairings, no. Sarcasm is the centre of the universe. Well, then I'm dead. Unfortunately I can't put you in if I'm dead. And you make a good point in the comment war.**

**LanternLover23: Yes, yes you were. And what was with that dance? Also, do you need some water or something? You don't seem to have gotten the hang of that evil laugh. Not my fault you made the ghost mad. And it really is different then most.**

**Guest #1: Sorry. I was busy. Yeah, that's a good point. I'm pretty sure I took that into consideration in this chapter, but you should probably judge that. I would have added it, but I didn't have the right clip. Sorry, but I can only do so much.**

**Guest #2: Thanks! And I might add a few more hints of Tadahoney, but pairings aren't my main focus in this. There may have been a hint of it in this chapter, you decide.**

**Mysterious Mr M: Thanks, and I think you might be right. Have you seen Phineas and Ferb? 'Cause she's planning to write a parody of the movie with fanfic authors, and she wants you as Doof. I think it's pretty funny.**

**Arla Logan: Thanks, here it is!**

**Dirtkid123: Yeah, and there are more on the way! PARTAAAAY!**

**ChoChang55: That's not cool, Jokester, that's not cool. And here's the update! (Helina really does need a doctor.)**

**CaramellApple: Uh...I don't think a party is a good idea. Not with those hooligans.**

**bearybeary: Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ColorQuill: Yes, rough times are ahead. As well as Cass' hot wings. And GoGo's driving skills are awesome! I feel sympathetic to Hiro, though. Poor poor Hiro. I'd like to, but it would be really hard to right a script for it, and I have everything vaguely planned out already.**

**Butterscotch 12: OMG, thank you! That's sweet!**

**Zexalloverforever39: Gravity Falls is awesome! And bad things'll happen, my friend...bad things. Probably.**

**sanny17: Yeah, hehe. I dunno, I'm leaving them with the feelings this caused, just not the memories, so maybe, maybe not. Yeah, that part is both hilarious and utterly embarrassing.**

**Reader103: Thanks, and even though this doesn't qualify as 'soon', here ya go!**

**Lizzy: Thanks, now here's the picture! *hands you a picture of yourself with Tadashi* I bet you're wondering how I got that picture, huh? Magic! And thank you so much for defending this fanfic. I completely agree with you. Aw, thank you! That means so much to me! Don't worry, you didn't offend me.**

**Guest 1: Woah, that's _really_ crazy.**

**Guest #3: That was kinda funny, wasn't it? And congrats on being the 300th reviewer!**

**MalWhervis6: Welcome! I'm glad you like this story.**

**HelinaHamada6666: Haha, lol. Good luck for when she breaks out.**

**Ohsochich: Well...I'm trying to cover as much of the movie as possible, if that counts. Sure, ten points to Ohsochich! Sorry, the clip I used wasn't very good. I couldn't tell what she said. Nice! Haha, did your face hurt afterwards? Or feel numb?**

**DaughtrOfDeath: OMG indeed.**

**Honesttruths: Ironically enough, the only 'truth' in your review was that I am a teenager. I mean, it says it on my profile. Phoenix isn't blonde, she has pale red hair. I like to describe it as gold because that is my favourite colour, but she's not a blonde bimbo. And she is unique, you just don't know her backstory. Stop assuming things that you know nothing about. You talk about how horrible my writing is, but have you even seen your review? The grammar and punctuation is dreadful, and don't even get me started on the flow! Seriously, I would hate to read your worst writing if that was your best. It's atrocious! Oh, look: I can use 'big words!' What, you want them to stay with Phoenix forever instead of being taken back to their own dimension? And haven't I already said that they're gonna have their memories erased? If you're gonna criticise something then get your facts straight. The only reason I'm getting reads is because my readers are 'shizfaced five year olds', huh? Well why are _you_ reading it? The only reason you're reviewing is to put me down so you can feel better about yourself and your own horrendous writing skills. Seriously, just stop reading this if you hate it so much. **

**Lalala: I'm gonna be honest, I like your sarcasm. Although I didn't use Google Translate.**

**Nameless: You say Honesttruths is a feminist because she insulted Phoenix who you feel is 'a typical blonde bimbo'. First off, she's a redhead. Secondly, she's smart, so she's not a bimbo. And don't even get me started on 'typical'. Although I have to agree that some people that are really good writers don't actually get the recognition they deserve.**

**xXEslafXx: Thanks for your kind review. Why is your name 'false' backwards?**

**Poke-Potter-Pitch.1: Exactly. _Someone_ gets it.**

**Polkadotys: I'm not entirely sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing so I'm gonna take a leaf outta Mabel's book and take that as a compliment! Or at least constructive criticism.**

**Bobo: Thank you.**

**Guest #4: Yes, _thank you_, Guest. I'm going to consider that.**

**DeathEater809: Here you go!**

**Guest #5: I agree with some of the things you say, and disagree with others, but I just need to say that the people criticising my story aren't giving me any constructive criticism, they're just saying how much they hate it and that it sucks. Basically the opposite of what you said about people focusing on one good thing.**

**Selsi: I would delete them, but I want to show people that what they think of me and my writing doesn't matter to me, it's what I think that matters. They can say whatever they want and I won't bat an eye. But what you said was sweet :)**

**Guest #6: Thanks.**

**WTF: I completely agree with you, and I think that it's great you're taking a stand.**

**MalWhervis6: Thanks, and I know what you mean.**

**Leanne: Thanks, and it is against the rules to write in script form. But they mean to write your whole story in script form, not include script in it (even if it is written by yourself). That's why I haven't broken a rule, I dodged them both by writing it myself and not having the whole story a script.**

**Everylockhasakey: Don't call me stupid. If you look above then you'll see why I haven't violated any rules. Maybe you should read the terms and conditions more thoroughly.**

**ANobody: Thanks for helping defend this story. It's great that people stand up to people like that.**

**Brofistinit: Here you go, I hope you and your friends like the latest chapter! Yeah, the comment war is pretty amusing. And I loved your sarcasm in your next review.**

* * *

**BAYMAX: You may also experience strange and powerful new urges.**

**Hiro pulls Baymax to his charging station and climbs up on one side of it. He pushes Baymax's head down, trying ****to force him to deactivate.**

**HIRO: Okay, let's get you back in your luggage.**

"Again, Hiro: that's not going to work." Tadashi shook his head at his sibling's stubbornness to never at least _try_ to deactivate Baymax properly.

Hiro rolled his eyes. "I _know_, Tadashi. You've only been saying that the whole time we've been here with Phoenix and the rest of those crazy authors."

Phoenix perked up. "Speaking of which," she began, "I have another guest coming any minute now."

"Wait, why are you telling us this? You didn't warn us any of the other times." Wasabi asked suspiciously.

Phoenix shrugged, grinning wryly. "C'est la vie."

As soon as Phoenix finished speaking there was a knock on the door. She gave them all a meaningful look as if saying 'I told you so'.

Phoenix quickly typed on the keypad to open the door and another girl around Phoenix and Hiro's age walked in. She had dirty blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back with pink highlights, and a choppy lock of hair that looked like it had been burned with a flat iron fell over her left eye like bangs. Her eyes were blue-green with tiny flecks of gold and there was a splatter of freckles across her face. The girl wore a white shirt that said _Mischief Managed_ in black lettering, a pink hoodie, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She was keeping her hands busy playing with a braid in her hair.

"'Sup, Disney!" Phoenix slung her arm around the other girl's shoulders.

Disney rolled her eyes, shrugging Phoenix's arm off. "Since when have you been saying 'sup'?"

"Recently. I've also been doing this a lot." Phoenix held two fingers to her forward and did a mock salute. "TWO-FINGERED SALUTES!"

"For the win!" Disney piped up randomly, although Phoenix seemed to find it normal, to everyone else's slight surprise. "Anyway, what are they doing here?" Disney looked over to the group briefly, a spark of curiosity in her eyes. She silently squealed at the sight of some of Disney's most popular characters in the flesh. Phoenix opened her mouth to answer, but Disney cut her off. "You didn't happen to kidnap them, did you? Not like the How To Train Your Dragon, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians, Tangled and Brave characters?"

"Of course not!" Phoenix exclaimed haughtily, in an offended tone that didn't fool anyone. "Anyway, even if I did, they're here to watch their trailers. Wanna join?"

"Sure." Disney agreed.

The two girls walked back over to the rest of the group and Phoenix clicked. A chair appeared in the same place Lantern's had been, but this one had the Disney logo on it. Disney marched to her chair and started to sit down, but just before she touched the seat Phoenix shouted, "Wait!" and Disney jumped away from the chair as if she'd been burnt. "You haven't been properly introduced yet!" Disney glared at her, plopping into the seat.

Phoenix ignored her. "Everyone, this is DisneyandWildKrattfangirl, or just Disney for short." A chorus of greetings echoed through the room towards the new guest. She waved at them all. Phoenix sat back down in her chair.

**Hiro scrambles on top of Baymax and continues to try and push him into his charging station. He looks down at Baymax as he speaks.**

**BAYMAX: I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care.**

**HIRO: Fine! I'm satisfied with my- Woah!**

**Baymax shoots out from under Hiro, and Hiro falls forward, landing next to his bed. **

"Hey, that looks fun!" Fred exclaimed, "Can I try it out? Please!?" He gazed at Hiro and Tadashi while in a classic begging dog position. He even whined and used puppy-dog eyes.

Tadashi grinned behind his hand while Hiro just stared at Fred as if he were crazy. "Sure," Tadashi agreed.

Hiro still looked confused, and Phoenix smirked. "I agree with Fred. That does look like fun."

Hiro finally found his voice, "What? How does that look fun? It's just falling off a robot."

"I know." Phoenix and Fred assured in tandem.

Disney grinned. "That's why it's fun!"

**He sighs in annoyance. Hiro hears a muffled struggling sound and lifts his head up.**

**HIRO: Huh?**

"Ooh, what is it?" Disney teased lightly.

**He reaches under the bed and grabs the hoodie he was wearing at the Showcase. He reaches into one of the pockets and pulls out a microbot.**

**HIRO: My microbot?**

A hush fell over the guests (besides Disney). Hiro still had that last microbot? And why was it moving around and struggling? Was it broken? These and similar questions were running through the scientists' minds.

**He stands up, not noticing Baymax walking towards him.**

**HIRO: This-this doesn't make any sense.**

**BAYMAX: Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood.**

"He's still going on about that?!" Hiro grimaced in embarrassment, a pink flush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

Tadashi smirked at his younger sibling. "Well, yeah. I mean, he _was_ programmed to heal people, and his scans showed that puberty was what was wrong with you, so he's going to try and help you through it." Hiro glared at his annoyance -brother, I meant brother- and clemently punched his shoulder.

"S'not funny." He grumbled.

_Yes it is, and it's cute, too,_ Phoenix thought.

**HIRO: No. Th-the thing's attracted to the other microbots, but that's impossible. They were destroyed in the fire. Dumb thing's broken.**

"Not at all up to your usual standard, Mr. Hamada. Only one out of three, I'm afraid." Phoenix adopted a deeper, more British voice.

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Uh...what? What's with the sudden formality and teacheresque statement?"

"And why does it sound so familiar?" Tadashi inquired.

Phoenix completely collapsed into her chair, holding a hand to her forehead. "Oh, woe betide! Am I the only one here that enjoys the wonders of English literature?"

Disney snorted, and remarked, "The only English literature you read that _I_ know of is Harry Potter!"

"And that's the only one I need to read." Phoenix returned.

Disney was about to retort, but GoGo cut her off. "So this teacher-like quote you made is from Harry Potter, right? There, conversation over." Disney and Phoenix blinked owlishly at her.

**Hiro places the microbot in a Petri dish and moves away. Baymax walks up and looks closely at the Petri dish. He picks it up and observes the microbot trying to go in a single direction, even when he experimentally moves the dish around. **

"Something bad is going to happen," Bob deadpanned.

Cass frowned at him reproachfully. "Don't say that! I'd rather not have to stress eat every trailer, thanks."

**Baymax looks at Hiro as he tries to fix Megabot.**

**BAYMAX: Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere.**

**Hiro replies, not really paying attention.**

**HIRO: Oh yeah? Why don't you, uh...try and find out where it's trying to go?**

"Oh, no," Tadashi sighed, exasperated, "Did you seriously just say what I think you did? Wasabi, Fred, did you just hear Hiro tell Baymax to follow the microbot?"

"Um...yes?" Fred glanced at Wasabi, confused. _Has he gone crazy? _He mouthed. Wasabi just shrugged helplessly.

"You're going to get yourself killed." Tadashi informed Hiro.

Honey Lemon rolled her eyes. "Don't be so pessimistic, Tadashi. You don't know that."

"Actually I do. If you know Hiro as well as I do you'd know that he's about to get caught in a sticky situation."

"I am _right here_." Hiro quipped peevishly. "You see me, sitting here? Listening to your conversation?"

"Yes."

Hiro huffed, fuming.

**BAYMAX: Will that stabilise your pubescent mood swings?**

**HIRO: Uh-huh, absolutely.**

**Hiro continues working on Megabot until he hears the front door close. **

Fred grimaced. "This is _not_ gonna end well."

**He uncertainly looks around for Baymax.**

**HIRO: Uh...Baymax?**

**Hiro stands up from his chair and slowly walks across the room.**

**HIRO: Baymax? Baymax?!**

**He hears the screech of a swerving car and hurries over to the window, opening the blinds. **

"Please say he wasn't hit." Cass begged quietly.

**He presses his hands against the glass and peers out, seeing Baymax walking across the busy street in front of the cafe. Cars were stopping and swerving to avoid hitting the marshmallow-like robot, as well as beeping their horns, but the robot only had eyes for the microbot in his hands.**

"Wait, how did Baymax get outside? The bell in the cafe jingled, so he walked through there. Did anyone see him?" Wasabi fired questions randomly. Everyone ignored him in favor of continuing to watch the trailer.

**HIRO: What?!**

**Hiro rushes away from the window, picking up his jacket and shoes on the way. He runs down the stairs, still putting on his jacket as he heads to the door. **

Phoenix raised an eyebrow. "I'm impressed that you managed to put your shoes on while running down the stairs."

"It's a gift." Hiro bragged.

"Yet you have trouble pulling your hoodie on while on flat ground?"

"...Shut up."

**He's almost there when...**

**CASS: Hiro?**

**...Aunt Cass appears out of nowhere, cutting him off.**

"Busted!" Phoenix, Disney and Fred chorused in sing-song voices.

**HIRO: Hey, Aunt Cass!**

**CASS: Wow, your up, and-**

**HIRO: Yeah! Figured it was time.**

"So no one did see him. How does an entire cafe miss a large, white, marshmallow-like robot? It just isn't logical!" Wasabi pulled at his dreadlocks in distress.

**Hiro peers past Aunt Cass to look at Baymax, who is still following the microbot.**

**CASS: Are you registering for school?**

**HIRO: Uh, yes! Thought about what you said, really inspired me-**

**CASS: Oh honey, that's so great!**

**Cass pulls Hiro into a hug.**

**HIRO: Uh-huh!**

Phoenix shook her head disappointedly. "Oh Hiro, you really need acting lessons. You suck at acting casual."

"He might even be worse than Hiccup." Disney added sadly.

"Possibly, Disney. Possibly. That is a very difficult thing to accomplish."

"Good point."

**CASS: Okay. Special dinner tonight! I'll whip up some chicken wings.**

**HIRO: Yeah?**

**CASS: You know, with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb.**

**Cass pulls a funny face, acting silly and pretending to have a numb face.**

Everyone who had tried Cass' hot wings licked their lips subconsciously, looking at the screen longingly. Phoenix and Disney (the only two who hadn't tried the hot wings) glanced at everyone else before looking at each other.

"Those hot wings sound so good." The two authors averred together.

"Oh, they are." Tadashi informed them. Hiro nodded earnestly.

The two girls sighed, "That's not making us feel any better! We wanna try them!"

"I could cook some up tonight." Cass offered. Phoenix quickly agreed, gleefully pointing out that Disney wouldn't be there to taste them. Disney groaned, never feeling more upset that she owned a very needy talking pegasus.

**HIRO: Okay, sounds good.**

"You said it." Tadashi agreed seriously.

**CASS: Wait! Last hug.**

**Cass pulls Hiro in for another quick hug. **

Disney, Tadashi and Honey Lemon all cooed. "Aw!"

"Kawaii!" Phoenix affixed to their coo.

**She walks away smiling. Hiro stares after her with a smile on his face as well, then reaches out an arm and quickly opens the cafe door. He shoots out, following Baymax.**

"You grabbed the doorknob straight away without even looking at it (somehow knowing where it was) and managed to stare after your aunt until the last possible second as you ran? Impressive." Callaghan summarised. Huh, he had been strangely silent this clip. It's not like he was exactly chatting everyone's ears off, but he was at least talking.

Meanwhile, Callaghan was feeling nervous. In the teaser trailers it had shown Hiro and Baymax being attacked by a masked villain with Hiro's own microbots. He had a feeling that it wasn't going to be very long until they watched that happen, and he hoped that he didn't hurt Hiro in the future.

**Hiro runs around a corner and follows Baymax across a road. He loses sight of him and looks around, seeing Baymax on the back of a streetcar.**

**HIRO: Ugh! BAYMAX!**

"How did Baymax even _get_ on a streetcar?" Hiro queried.

Tadashi patted him on the shoulder consolingly. "It's best not to question it."

Aunt Cass smiled, watching her nephews banter. Their relationship often reminded her of how her own relationship with Tomeo had been.

**Hiro runs after the streetcar, getting in the way of a few cars as he does so. **

Hiro gulped, knowing what was coming next. And sure enough; "Hiro! How many times have I told you to be careful on roads!? I don't want you getting hurt, just because you're careless!" Cass shoved popcorn in her mouth. "If I remember this when we get back you are so busted!"

**He catches up to the stopped streetcar and looks for Baymax, but he can't find him. He runs up the stairwell right next to the streetcar stop. The area is crowded with people, and Hiro pauses until he sees Baymax through the crowd. He chases after him, dodging pedestrians on the way.**

**HIRO: BAYMAX!**

"You know, it's been said that Baymax was slow, but you would _not_ think that from watching this."

**Hiro breaks through the busy crowd and runs down an unoccupied path. He runs past the alleyway he sees Baymax at the end of and skids to a halt, crashing into a pile of boxes and making an alley cat screech.**

"Why is there always a cat?" GoGo questioned.

Everyone else shrugged, not knowing the answer. "It's a traditional running gag?" Phoenix joked.

"No seriously, _why is there always a cat_?!"

** He clambers back up and goes through the alley and down a narrow set of stairs, panting. Hiro stares up at Baymax standing motionlessly before an empty warehouse.**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Wait, a warehouse...?" Bob asked, confused.

Fred, however, remembered something. "Doesn't that mean we get to see the supervillain with the Kabuki mask next?"

"Yep." Phoenix and Disney answered simultaneously. "Jinx! You owe me a soda." Phoenix grinned. Disney rolled her eyes. "And don't you have to go tend to FeatherSnow?"

"Who's FeatherSnow?" Honey asked, "I like that name. It sounds cute."

"FeatherSnow is my talking pegusas. She's very needy and the reason I can't stay for hot wings." Disney explained. "I also need to write down a strange dream I had."

Honey blinked. "Um, okay."

Disney and Phoenix stood up, and Phoenix held out her fist. Disney fistbumped it and at the same time they said, "Bah-la-la-la!" They both giggled, smirking knowingly.

"See ya, Disney." Phoenix typed on the keyboard and opened the door.

"Bye Phoenix. Bye everyone!" She waved at Phoenix's fellow guests before walking through the door. Phoenix closed it and walked back to her seat. She checked the gold Baby-G watch on her left wrist.

"The next trailer is the last one before we have dinner and go to bed. After all, I did bring you guys here at night. You still up for making those hot wings, Cass?"

"Of course! Just remember that your face is gonna be numb tomorrow." Cass warned jokingly.

Phoenix acted mock serious. "Of course I'll remember. Who could forget such an important detail?"

Cass grinned and put her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, causing her to slightly flinch in surprise. "Exactly. _Someone_ gets it!" Phoenix grinned weakly, uncomfortably shifting away from Cass' hand.

"Y-yeah. Anyways, let's watch the last clip of the day!" Disney's seat disappeared as they all looked up at the screen, waiting for the next clip to load.

* * *

**I hope everyone that actually likes this fic enjoyed the latest chapter! And stop harassing said people, flamers. Flame me if you want, but leave my faithful readers alone. Although it would be preferable if you just went and found a story that you _do_ enjoy, and stop wasting everybody's time, including your own. Later peeps! And remember; I am a redhead, not a blonde.**


	13. Warehouse

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the really long wait, but guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! I decided that, as a present for my readers, I'm gonna do an update dump today and update half of my stories! I hope you like it!**

**By the way, other then the last two people that will be coming in after this chapter I won't be adding anymore OC/inserts.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Big Hero 6, no matter _how_ many times you ask.**

**Here's the reviews (only gonna answer some of them);**

**Animal Lover: Thanks! For both the review and the virtual cake! It's good to be back. Callaghan...ya might wanna use those running shoes you'll be getting soon.**

**xXEsalfxX: Yeah, I have this weird habit of reading words that seem to be nonsense and sometimes names backwards. Strange, huh? Thanks for the review!**

**Unikay Bubbles: I hate haters and flamers as well. All they do is criticise and bully people online, not even helpful criticism either.**

**PastellePony: That's not your fault, don't worry about it! I'm glad you understand about me taking my time with updating. Ladders...you can't trust 'em. Thanks! ^_^**

**Lizzy: You're welcome! Good idea, making that many copies. Yeah, but you're falling off a _giant marshmallow_ of a robot. *sarcastic* And I am very happy with that, thank you for asking. Your phone's autocorrect _is_ bad.**

**Alpha: I did? Oh, I'm gonna have to go back and check that. Thanks for letting me know.**

**ColorQuill: That is interesting, cool! So robots are common, hm...?**

**Luna the dragon: Say what?! That's not- but that's- that is besides the point!**

**Guest: Definitely gonna be in it.**

**NotShort: Don't worry, I will keep writing, and I will get up to 'Baymax Destroy'...eventually. That's a good point, and there's only gonna be two more after this. That's not _too_ bad, right? And I tried to cut down on the OC reactions and focus on the main characters (or at least have more main reactions) this chapter.**

**G: Um...that isn't narcissistic. Phoenix is named after my pen name because she IS my pen name. Or the characterised version of it at least. That's like saying someone is narcissistic for writing their name at the top of a test paper.**

* * *

**HIRO: Baymax!**

**Hiro runs over to Baymax.**

**HIRO: Are you crazy?! What are you doing?**

**BAYMAX: I have found where your tiny robot wants to go.**

"Good job, Baymax," complimented Tadashi.

Baymax tilted his head to the side (rather cutely, actually). "Hiro had said that it would help with his pubescent mood swings. It is in my programming to help my patients."

"It sure is, buddy." Hiro rolled his eyes, ignoring yet another mention of his 'pubescent mood swings'. It had already gotten old fast.

**Hiro reaches for the petri dish Baymax is holding that contains the microbot.**

**HIRO: I told you: it's broken! It's not trying to go- Huh?**

A knock on the door sounded straight after onscreen Hiro's last line. A few eyebrows were raised; it almost was perfectly in context.

"More friends of yours?" GoGo asked Phoenix sarcastically.

Said redhead quipped back with a just as sarcastic, "No, my enemies make a habit of knocking." which made GoGo smirk.

Phoenix stood up - for like the hundredth time - to let the new arrivals in. Into the room stepped two girls of the same height that were Phoenix's age, maybe a little younger.

The first girl had eagerly entered the room, grinning at the Big Hero 6 gang and giving Phoenix a quick hug (who gave her a playful noogie before she could protest). She had waist-length, snow white hair with a single black streak, sea blue eyes and pale skin. She wore an ink purple and black plaid shirt, inky blue jeans, ink purple and blue converse and a black wolf necklace accessorized the clothes nicely. A black bow was slung over her shoulder with a quiverful of arrows made of a metal that looked similar to iron, but different. It was a metal that Hiro and the others hadn't ever seen before; not even Callaghan.

The second girl had strode calmly into the room, smiled at Phoenix's other guests and pulled the sulking albino away from a laughing Phoenix as she tried to fix her achromatic hair, muttering something along the lines of 'stupid phoenix that won't die'. This girl, in contrast to the first girl, had waist-length coal black hair with a single white streak, piercing sea blue eyes that looked like they could stare into your very soul, and was as pale as the other girl. She was wearing a blood red plaid shirt under a black hoodie, sky blue jeans, blood red converse, a belt of shiny, glittering daggers and a necklace with what looked like a giant serpent fang hanging from it.

Despite the girls' differences, they also had many similarities, such as; their height, face shape, facial features and limb length. Maybe they were sisters?

The albino turned back to Phoenix's original guests and waved. "Hi guys. I'm DragonDreamer1011, but call me Dream for short."

"Hello, I'm StarWisher1011. You can call me Wish." Dream's look-alike introduced.

"They're twins, if you haven't guessed that already." Phoenix supplied helpfully.

Dream turned to Phoenix. "Where are you guys up to?"

"The warehouse. Which reminds me," Phoenix looked at her first guests, especially Fred, bashfully, "I made a mistake earlier. We aren't actually getting up to the part with Yokai - or Mr. Kabuki - today. That'll be first up tomorrow morning."

Fred groaned loudly in disappointment, and even Hiro, Tadashi, GoGo, Cass and Bob looked a little put out. Honey Lemon and Callaghan were disappointed but understanding. Baymax just nodded in acceptance.

"What?! You mean we miss Yokai!?" Dream shouted, throwing her arms in the air. Wish grabbed one of Dream's arms to stop her from doing anything - just in case.

"Yeah, sorry," apologised Phoenix meekly, rubbing the back of her neck. To move the attention off of herself, she clicked and made two more chairs appear in between her own seat and GoGo's. The one next to her own had a picture of a cannon on the seat, and the one next to GoGo's chair had a picture of a fireball. *"There are your seats, Dream and Wish, just like when we were with the Big Four."

"The Big Four?" Honey asked, raising her eyebrow, "What's that?"

"It sounds like a superhero team!" exclaimed Fred.

Wish smoothly brushed off the question, "It's nothing important right now, you'll probably find out eventually. Now, shall we go to our seats?"

"Yes, let's," Phoenix answered, striding to her seat quickly. Everyone followed and once they were all situated the clip resumed.

**Hiro trails off, looking down at the microbot. He experimentally points it away from the warehouse but it moves back to its pre****vious position. Hiro glances at Baymax before walking towards the warehouse doors and grabbing the padlock.**

**HIRO: Locked.**

"Of course it's locked. Why would an old abandoned warehouse be left open for people to scrounge through?" Bob asked rhetorically.

**Baymax looks up and focuses on something unseen.**

**BAYMAX: There is a window.**

**Hiro looks around and sees what Baymax sees- a small open window.**

Tadashi facepalmed, "Of course, breaking and entering. Why _wouldn't_ you break the law more than you already have?! And just to follow a tiny robot that might only be reacting to some large magnetic force!"

"Okay, one: my microbots react like _that_ to each other, and ONLY each other, and two: why would I wanna blemish my criminal record? I've worked hard to get it to where it is today." Hiro jokingly responded. Cass and Bob stared at him flatly, not enjoying the humor.

Tadashi just buried his face in his hands. "That's the problem, bonehead."

**Baymax stands under the window as Hiro clambers on his head.**

**BAYMAX: Please exercise caution. A fall from this height could lead to bodily harm.**

"How could you let him do that, Baymax?" Wasabi asked, "Don't you have the laws in your database as well?!"

Baymax tilted his head to the side. "Laws?"

Tadashi peeked an eye out of his hands and muttered, "I haven't had the time to add them yet."

"Awesome!" Fred gazed at Baymax with starry eyes.

**Hiro ignores him and grabs the window, lifting himself up and looking into the warehouse. It's dark and empty. **

"Wow, that warehouse is like my soul." Dream jokingly remarked.

Wish looked thoughtful. "Actually, it's probably more like Pitch Black's, or even maybe Litwick's soul."

"Fair point." Dream conceded.

Hiro leant towards Phoenix and whispered, "What are they even talking about? And by Litwick does Wish mean your friend from earlier?"

"Yeah, they mean the same Litwick." Phoenix responded, "As for what they're talking about; a villain named Pitch Black pretty much lives on the fear and suffering of others, and his heart and soul are probably really dark and twisted. Litwick, on the other hand, has actually confirmed that his heart is cursed to be covered in pure darkness except for a single point which shines brightly. Dream and Wish theorise that maybe his soul is the same, and they also find him so darn mysterious."

"Huh," Hiro nodded, "By the way, Pitch Black? That is such a cliché villain name."

"I know, right?"

**Hiro climbs up and crawls through the window. He walks to the edge of the railing and pulls out the microbot, watching it move in a certain direction. A loud noise makes Hiro jump. **

Fred, Honey, Cass and Wasabi jumped, with the latter uttering a small yelp of shock. "What was that?!" Wasabi whispered frantically.

"Why are you whispering?" GoGo shot back, imitating Wasabi's whisper mockingly.

Wasabi made a choked noise in the back of his throat before returning his voice to regular volume, but it was a few octaves higher than usual. "Don't answer a question with a question! Seriously, what was that?!"

"Something that'll make you feel silly when you see it." Dream answered.

**He turns back around and sees Baymax stuck in the window.**

**BAYMAX: Oh no.**

"Oh," Wasabi deadpanned, "You're right, I do feel silly."

**HIRO: Sssshhhh!**

**BAYMAX: Excuse me while I let out some air.**

**A sound like air being let out of a balloon is heard while Baymax deflates. Both Hiro and Baymax are frozen. **

The room's occupants either snickered or smiled at this unexpected piece of comedy. You could always rely on Baymax to lighten the mood.

"Pff, it sounds like he's farting." Fred guffawed. Wasabi, Honey and Cass scrunched their noses a little at Fred's crude way of putting it.

**The sound pauses.**

**HIRO: Are you done?**

**Baymax deflates a little more until he is almost flat.**

**BAYMAX: Yes.**

"That's all you can say?" sarcastically commented Hiro.

Baymax blinked - or, you know, whatever the equivalent would be for a robot. "I can say more than 'yes'."

"That's not what I..." Hiro trailed off and shook his head, "Nevermind."

Phoenix leant forwards in her seat to see Tadashi better. "Is there a way for you to make him less naïve? And able to recognise sarcasm?" The young genius put a hand to his chin in thought, eyes locked on the walking marshmallow. When Tadashi didn't respond after a few moments, seemingly figuring out how to actually add both things to Baymax's programming, she rolled her eyes. "Oh, forget it."

**Hiro grabs Baymax's arms and pulls him through the window.**

**BAYMAX: It will take me a moment to reinflate.**

**HIRO: Fine. Just keep it down.**

"Not gonna happen," Dream whispered to Phoenix, who nodded in agreement.

"I don't think that's quite possible yet, Baymax isn't exactly made for stealth," Callaghan amusedly commented.

**Hiro walks down the stairs and makes his way through the dark warehouse silently, following the microbot. He rounds a corner and pauses, seeing movement behind a large, foggy window.**

"I thought you said 'Yokai' wouldn't be in this clip," said Bob accusingly.

Phoenix, Dream and Wish all spoke simultaneously. "That's because he's not."

"Then what's that movement?" Cass asked.

"Wait and see." Wish answered.

**Hiro backs behind the corner and reappears a few seconds later holding a broom defensively. **

Phoenix laughed. "I always find this part funny! Your face is just like 'try and attack me, I've got a broom and I'm not afraid to use it!'" Some of the others in the room laughed as well when they took a good look at Hiro's face onscreen. It really did look like Hiro thought it would make a competent weapon.

Hiro just crossed his arms and pointedly turned his head away. "I'm sure it was the best thing I could find!" He frowned in thought after a few moments and turned back around. "Or it _will_ be the best thing I _can_ find. Ugh, past, present and future tense is so annoying when you're meddling with time!"

"Ain't dat da truth." The three authors exchanged glances.

**He slowly walks towards the movement and lowers the broom into an attacking position.**

Phoenix smirked.

** Hiro squints as he peers through the glass, seeing machines moving in a functional, synchronised way; making something. Hiro hears another sound and moves around the glass, seeing a conveyor belt with microbots on it being dropped in a barrel. ****He pulls out a handful and lets them run through his fingers.**

**HIRO: My microbots?**

**He glances up, seeing barrels upon barrels of the little black robots.**

"The man with the Kabuki mask, Yokai, is making more of your microbots. So many more," whispered Tadashi in astonishment.

"I didn't realise there were _THIS_ many from the first trailers." Honey gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth.

**HIRO: Someone's making more.**

Wasabi was trying to breath evenly. In. Out. In. Out. His frightened voice managed to choke out, "A lot more. And we're going to fight them!"

**Hiro turns and notices a wall covered with so many papers it was almost impossible to see the wall. There were strings connecting everything. Hiro takes a particular interest of a picture that looks like a small, red bird. **

Callaghan frowned at the symbol; nothing but bad memories connected to it.

"What is that..." GoGo trailed off, trying to find the right wording. Fred butted in before she could finish her sentence.

"It's a bird!"

GoGo glared at him, unimpressed. "I was going to say: 'What is that picture's meaning?' or 'Why is there a bird in a supervillain's base of operations?'"

"Oh...so you already knew it was a bird." GoGo facepalmed.

**He takes a step forward and-**

**BAYMAX: Hiro?**

**-Baymax appears in front of him. Hiro screams and jumps back.**

Wasabi gave a started yelp and jumped back. His chair would have tipped over and sent him to the ground if not for the fact that it was nailed down. Even though the suspenseful music in the background was doing a great job of helping to set the mood no one else was very startled.

"Seriously, Wasabi, woman up!" GoGo commanded, flicking her bangs to the side and popping her bubblegum.

**HIRO: Argh! You gave me a heart attack!**

**BAYMAX: My hands are equipped with defibrillators.**

**Baymax rubs his hands together, making the palms glow blue.**

**BAYMAX: Clear.**

"This can't end well." Wish predicted.

"No kidding." Dream agreed.

The twins turned to look at everyone else, who seemed relatively unconcerned. "Why isn't this affecting you more? Hiro's just about to be shocked by Baymax!"

"We saw this part in the trailers," Tadashi explained, "and while I'm not happy that my robotic nurse was about to electrocute my younger brother because of an expression without scanning him first, I know that it's fine and he doesn't get hurt."

Dream and Wish nodded, but the albino pouted, "That takes all the fun out of it!"

**He moves his hands towards Hiro, who panics.**

**HIRO: Stop, stop, stop, stop! It's just an expression!**

**FADE TO BLACK**

"Well that was fun." Phoenix stood up and stretched her arms out, cracking her fingers in the process. Those close enough who heard the cracks winced, but Phoenix was unaffected.

The theatre room's lights lit up along the walls and everyone got to their feet, a few stretching out their limbs. Phoenix turned to Wish and Dream. "Time for you to go, then. Unless you wanna stay for Cass' super spicy hot wings?"

"Nope." Dream stated.

"Nuh-uh." Wish declined.

"We don't do spicy food," Both girls admitted, scrunching up their noses a little at the thought of it. They walked over to the Big Hero 6 crew, making sure to either fistbump or high-five everyone in goodbye.

When they reached Phoenix, Wish high-fived her, then pulled back her stinging hand with a hiss. "Like Mabel, I high-five hard. Just ask Holo." Phoenix informed.

Before the redhead could react Dream darted forward and quickly gave her a noogie. Phoenix batted her hand away almost instantly and jumped back, patting the top of her head to make sure it wasn't too messed up from the impromptu revenge. "Do NOT touch the hair."

"Fine," Dream grinned malevolently, "if I can't give you a noogie in return, then I'll just have to avenge myself some other way."

"I'd watch out for her pranks if I was you," recommended Wish in a whisper.

"Duly noted." Phoenix whispered back.

The albino and raven-haired girls walked towards the exit and back into the portal room they came from. Before leaving completely they called over their shoulders in sync, "We're out!" and disappeared out the door.

"So now what?" Hiro asked, bringing Phoenix's attention back to the group.

The pale girl clapped her hands together. "Well, first I'm going to take you all to the game room so you'll be entertained while I go with Cass to the kitchen and help her make some spicy hot wings!"

"You have a game room?" Fred inquired in awe. Phoenix nodded curtly and everyone ignored the shouts of joy emitted by Fred.

"Sounds good." Tadashi agreed.

Phoenix followed Dream and Wish's lead and walked out of the theatre room, her guests trailing after. There was a door in one of the lavender coloured walls that they hadn't noticed before now and Phoenix walked through it. They followed to see themselves in a room with light purple walls, filled with furniture like couches and armchairs everywhere. It looked like it had been used recently. There were also a few doors around the place.

Their purple-eyed guide ignored everything in the room, nimbly dodging the seats in her way. She walked over to one of the doors which had a sign on it reading 'Yugi'.

"Yugi...game. Appropriate." Tadashi smirked. When the door opened they were unprepared for the sight that met their eyes. The room was pretty much covered head-to-toe in posters, drawings, pictures, dart boards, TVs and even a whiteboard. There were heaps of consoles around the room hooked to various televisions, from Wiis to Playstations to Xboxes. Games for the consoles were all in neat piles next to whichever console they were compatable with, and there was shelves stacked with board games at the back.

"Have fun!" Phoenix pushed the still gaping guests into the room (other than Cass) and closed the door behind them. She turned to Hiro and Tadashi's aunt, "Let's go make us some hot wings!"

* * *

After hours of playing every game imaginable and a very memorable dinner where Phoenix - unprepared for the sheer spiciness of Cass' hot wings - had breathed a stream of fire from her mouth, revealing she was a pyrokinetic, everyone was exhausted.

Phoenix had given them a brief tour of the place, and had just lead them through another door in the main room into a hallway filled with yet more doors. "These are the guest rooms." Phoenix explained. She showed everyone to their temporary rooms but before she could leave the corridor Honey and GoGo came back out of their rooms holding pillows and blankets.

The redhead raised an eyebrow in question, and Honey elaborated, "We said we'd have a sleepover tonight, remember?"

Phoenix perked up. Of course! How had she forgotten? "I remember now! Sorry, it's been a long night."

"You can say that again." GoGo murmurmed.

"So you're already ready to go to my room?"

Honey grinned, "Yep!"

"Cool." Phoenix moved through the hallway back the way they'd came with the older girls in tow. The three emerged into the main room and Phoenix walked over to a pale gold door with a bright golden doorknob, letting them in.

"So this is your room?" Honey gazed around in fascination.

Phoenix replied, "Uh-huh."

"Why does it smell like citrus?" GoGo questioned.

"...I don't wanna talk about about it."


End file.
